White Lies and Dark Secrets
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: What happens when Chuck and Blair's sixteen year old daughter discovers the real truth of her parents' past?
1. Chapter 1

This is my multi chapter future fic. Everything is canon through the five year flash forward. I am basing this story on that timeline. So if we go by that Blair was 24 when she had Henry which makes her forty-three in this story. Hope you enjoy my take on the future Basses. As always I own nothing except the new characters I created.

* * *

Cordelia Eleanor Bass rushed down the hall of Constance School for Girls with her chocolate curls bouncing. It was the last day of classes before winter break and she couldn't be happier. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible since her Aunt Serena was arriving and so was her older brother Henry. She smiled to herself as she opened her locker. Henry was nineteen and a freshman at Yale. She had just seen him four weeks prior at Thanksgiving. She adored her older brother and couldn't wait to hear all about school and the fun he was having.

Tonight was also the annual Bass Industries Family Holiday Party. It was always held at the Palace hotel and it was always a magical night. When she was a little girl she used to look forward to the arrival of Santa Claus in the Grand Ballroom, presents in tow, fake snow falling gently. But now that she was newly sixteen and a sophisticated young lady she was looking forward to dancing all night with her handsome boyfriend and wearing her brand new Waldorf Original gown.

She grabbed her book bag out of her locker and set it on the ground and then slipped on her coat. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a tube of Chanel lip gloss and dabbed a small amount onto her plump lips.

"I was going to kiss you but now you can forget it."

She turned to see her gorgeous boyfriend, Matthew Goring, standing behind her. "You'll kiss me gloss or no gloss." She smiled up at him.

He kissed her deeply sliding his hands into her coat and up her back. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers into the back of his hair pulling him closer.

"If Dad saw you right now you would be in so much trouble."

Cordelia pulled away from Matt to face her younger brother Ned. He was leaning against the locker next to hers.

Edward Harold Cyrus Bass was fourteen and the spitting image of their father. Their mother often joked that had she not given birth to him herself she wouldn't believe he was hers.

He pushed himself away from the locker. "Mom just called and she's out front."

Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why is she here?" Normally Daniel, their driver, picked them up on his own.

Ned shrugged. "She said something about having a fitting and stopping by on her way home or something. I'm not sure I tuned her out."

Cordelia picked up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. She leaned forward and gave Matt one last kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded. "I'll be there at seven."

"You better make it seven-thirty. We have family photos and you don't want to be present for that craziness." She grabbed the sleeve of Ned's coat giving it a tug. "Come on."

Cordelia paused on the way out of the building to say good bye to a couple of friends. She was the Queen of Constance just like her mother and Aunt before her and she ruled with an iron fist. Absolutely nothing got by her. Not everyone loved her but there wasn't a girl in that school that didn't wish to be her. She was a gorgeous, intelligent young lady with the perfect boyfriend. Plus her last name was Bass and that trumped everything.

Her best friend Sophia Stanhope came up to her slightly out of breath. She grabbed Cordelia's arm. "Cor, I just heard that Joanna is wearing plum silk tonight. She told Wendy Martin that no one was going to tell her what color she could or could not wear."

Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks. All the girls attending tonight's party had been giving strict instructions that the color plum and any shade of it were completely off limits. It was Cordelia's color for the evening.

"How dare she? Is she still here?"

Sophia tilted her head towards the doors. "In the courtyard."

"Well I hope for her sake she has a backup dress."

Ned groaned. "Cor, we don't have time for this. Mom is waiting and you know how she gets."

"This will only take two minutes." She stormed out through the doors and into the courtyard. She spotted Joanna Parker sitting at a table chatting with some other girls.

Cordelia suddenly realized how much she disliked Joanna with her perfectly straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. It didn't help that she had dated Matt for about two months sophomore year. Cordelia stepped right behind her and cleared her throat. Joanna turned slightly to take in Cordelia's very upset face and turned back to face the girls she was talking to.

Cordelia glanced at the two other girls. "If you would excuse us, I need a minute with Joanna."

The other girls knowing better than to cross Cordelia Bass, got up wishing her a Merry Christmas as they left the table quickly.

Joanna turned sideways on the bench. "What's got you all riled up?"

Cordelia crossed her arms in front of herself. "I think you know exactly why I'm upset. You are going to have to pick a different dress for tonight."

Joanna stood up glancing at Ned and Sophia. A few other kids had stopped to watch what was going on. Everyone loved a good Cordelia Bass smack down.

Joanna tilted her chin up defiantly. "I'm wearing my dress."

"Then you'll find yourself no longer on the guest list."

Cordelia was just getting started when suddenly there was a commotion behind them and she heard her mother's undeniable voice. "Excuse me."

Blair Waldorf Bass appeared at the top of the steps in the courtyard wearing a tailored custom made Dior skirt and coat, hair perfectly done and the scent of Chanel around her. "Cordelia, what in the world is taking you so long? You're Aunt Serena will be at the house before we get there. Let's go."

Everyone was staring at Mrs. Charles Bass. Even at forty-three she was a sight to behold. Everyone knew her and her husband. They were the King and Queen of Manhattan society and they ruled beautifully together.

She crossed her arms much like her daughter was doing. "Now," she demanded.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I'm in the middle of something Mother. Just give me five minutes."

Blair took a deep breath and two steps forward. "Whatever you and your friends are discussing can be done via text on the ride home."

Joanna smiled a fake smile at Blair. "You are right as always Mrs. Bass. Cordelia I'll see you tonight." She turned grabbed her bag and went back into school through the doors.

Cordelia pushed a hand through her hair and stormed past her mother heading down the stairs and to the waiting limo.

Daniel held the door open for her as she slid into the opposite seat throwing her bag onto the floor of the car. She really disliked her mother sometimes. Blair Bass was perfect. She was the perfect wife, the perfect business woman with the perfect family. It made Cordelia want to scream. How could she possibly measure up to all that?

Blair slid in followed by Ned. Daniel glanced inside. "Straight home Mrs. Bass?"

Blair nodded adjusting her skirt. "Yes Daniel. Thank you."

The chauffeur shut the door on them. Blair ran a hand through her perfectly arranged curls and then looked at her daughter. "Cordelia what was that all about?"

Cordelia glanced sideways at her mother. "You humiliated me in front of my peers."

"All I did was meet my daughter afterschool. Do you know how many times my mother did that?" Cordelia knew this was a rhetorical question so she remained silent. "Zero. So forgive me for wanting to pick my children up from school and maybe get to spend ten uninterrupted minutes with them." Blair rearranged her coat. "What a terrible mother you have?"

"It's not that you came to school it's that you came up there and retrieved me like I was five years old or something."

"I told Ned we were in a hurry. I have a lot on my agenda today, Cordelia, with your Aunt Serena and Henry arriving and your father's party. I'm extremely pressed for time."

Cordelia sighed. "Whatever."

Blair leaned forward and placed a well-manicured hand on her daughter's knee. Her Harry Winston engagement ring and diamond wedding bands glinted in the interior light. "Cordelia, darling, you know I would never intentionally embarrass you."

When Cordelia turned her head away Blair, sighing, sat back in her seat. She was about to say something more when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and answered it immediately.

"Serena! Have you landed already?"

Cordelia tuned her mother out as she stared out the window watching the park go by as they made their way further uptown. Sometimes she wished she was anyone but Cordelia Bass.

Cordelia was the first one out of the limo and through the front door of the Bass family townhouse. She rushed through the foyer as everyone followed behind. Dorota was setting out tea in the formal living room. Cordelia had never really thought about the fact that Daniel and Dorota must communicate unbeknownst to her because tea was always being served just as they were arriving home. Another one of her mother's machinations of this she was sure.

Dorota stepped into the hall. "Miss Cordelia your father brought those chocolate biscuits you like all the way from London."

Cordelia threw her coat onto the hall table dropping her book bag onto the marble floor. "I don't want any Dorota." She rushed past the woman who'd been a staple in her life ever since the day she was born without a glance.

She was just setting a foot on the bottom step to go up to her bedroom when her mother's voice stopped her. "How dare you speak to Dorota like that young lady?" Blair Bass didn't yell, neither of her parents did, they had a certain tone they used and this was it.

Cordelia plastered on a fake smile and turned to face Dorota. "I'm sorry Dorota but if you don't mind I'm extremely tired and I'm going to my room. Thank you very much."

Dorota who could feel the obvious tension nodded. "Of course Miss Cordelia. It's okay."

"No it's not okay," Blair snapped. "You are going to sit down and have tea with the family."

Cordelia gripped the highly polished bannister. "I don't want anything."

Blair removed her coat as Ned went into the living room and sat down. "I don't care what you do or do not want. You are going to sit down with us and be civil."

Any other time and Cordelia would have done exactly what her mother had told her to do. For sixteen years she had allowed her mother to control almost everything she did but something snapped in that moment.

"I don't want any tea! I'm sixteen years old and I think I'm old enough to decide whether I want tea or not! Why do you get to decide everything in my life?" She was yelling at her mother for the first time ever.

For a split second Blair was shocked into silence and then regrouped and calmly took a step towards her daughter. "I'll tell you why I get to decide these things. It's because you are **my** child," she pushed a finger into her own chest, "whether you like it or not. I carried you for nine months and I birthed you after twenty-two long hours of excruciating labor. I have loved you, doted on you and given you everything you could ever want for in this life and then some. So when I tell you to sit down and have tea, you are going to sit down, put a smile on your face and have tea. Are we clear?"

"What is going on?" Neither Cordelia nor Blair had noticed Chuck coming out of his office and into the foyer.

Blair turned to her husband and crossed the marble floor to where he stood looking confused. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Nothing. We're just sitting down for tea. All of us." She glanced over her shoulder at her daughter.

Cordelia watched as her mother squeezed her father's arm and then entered the living room to sit next to Ned. She heard her ask, "So Neddie how was the algebra exam today."

Cordelia knew this routine well. If her mother didn't like the way things were going she just pretended they weren't happening and moved on.

Cordelia was still standing there on the bottom step of the grand staircase glaring in the direction her mother had just gone.

Her father came to her. "Cor, sit down and have tea with us." He removed the death grip she still held on the bannister. "Come on, do it for me, sweetheart. I was in London all week and I've missed sitting down with my family."

Cordelia sighed. "Fine but I'm only doing this for you and not her."

Chuck shook his head sighing. "Of course."

She took her father's hand and they entered the living room sitting down on the opposite couch from her mother and Ned. She picked up her teacup and took a sip.

Her mother smiled and continued to chat as if nothing had happened. Just another typical afternoon in the Bass household.

* * *

Blair was still upset from the fight with Cordelia as she entered the master bedroom to get ready for the party. Sometimes she felt like she had no idea who Cordelia was or where she had come from. She had always tried to have a relationship with her daughter that she had never had with her own mother at that age. She and Chuck had made a conscious decision when they decided to start a family to be present parents. She made sure she was at every school event, piano and dance recitals. She was home most mornings to have breakfast with the children and home a lot of nights to tuck them into bed when they were younger. Now she was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. Maybe she had been too available.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and into a French silk slip which had been handmade in Paris. She sat down at her vanity in her dressing room and began to remove her makeup.

Lost in thought she hadn't heard Chuck enter until he was right behind her. She jumped slightly. "You startled me."

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Can we just stay home tonight?"

She smiled as he kissed her ear. "Who would've ever believed that there would be a day that the great Chuck Bass would want to stay home instead of going out."

He pushed her hair aside as he nuzzled her neck kissing it lightly. "Anyone who had someone like you as their wife would understand completely." He pulled her to her feet and turned her to face him. "I've missed you."

She glanced up at him seductively. "How much?"

He kissed her deeply as he turned them and pushed her up against the wall of her dressing room. The silk fabric covering the wall felt cool against the bare skin of her back. She felt his hands slide up her inner thigh and for a minute she completely let go as she felt him push aside her thong. She gasped as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

He smirked at finding her wet. "Even after all these years you are always so ready for me, aren't you?" He kissed her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her a couple of times.

She moaned as he removed himself from her and picked her up quickly carrying her to their bed. He laid her gently back onto the mattress.

Chuck stared down at her for a minute and Blair immediately felt self-conscious. "What?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "Every once and awhile I'm shocked that you're actually mine." He reached down to his belt and began unbuckling it. "We've built this incredible life together and you're so perfect. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you."

She sat up reaching for the buttons on his custom made Turnbull and Asser shirt unbuttoning each one slowly. "It's true you don't deserve me but you're lucky I fell in love with you in spite of that."

He pulled the shirt free from his pants and discarded it onto the floor. "You're such a little bitch sometimes."

She laid back removing her thong and tossing it aside. "I know and you wouldn't want me any other way."

He pulled his pants and boxers off and let them join the growing pile on the floor. He was on top of her and inside of her in one thrust. "Absolutely not."

Twenty minutes later she was spent and relaxed for the first time in a week. Her head was on Chuck's chest and her arm was draped across his bare stomach. "Thank you." She was panting slightly.

He kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome." He started to play with the curls that were in disarray at her back. "What was going on with you and Cordelia this afternoon?"

Blair sighed. "She's been so rude to me lately Chuck. I feel like no matter what I do it's the wrong thing."

Chuck lifted her face up so he could look at her. "She's a teenage girl Blair."

"I know I just thought we'd have the kind of relationship where we'd be able to really talk to each other and she would feel comfortable talking to me about everything and we'd never disagree. The kind of relationship I didn't have with my own mother when I was her age." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and hated her weakness showing like this.

Chuck rubbed her back. "She's your daughter Blair, not your friend."

"Easy for you to say, she adores you."

He kissed her deeply. "Not as much as I adore her mother."

He rolled her over spreading her thighs wide and settling himself between them. He was hard again. A week of no sex would do this to him.

"I can't Chuck. I have to shower. Robert will be her any minute to do my hair."

He pushed into her as she gasped. "He'll wait."

Her kissing him and pulling him closer to her was the only acceptance he needed.

* * *

The Bass holiday party was a huge success and the next couple of days passed by in a haze. Cordelia had spent the day shopping with her mom and Serena and had just finished hiding her brothers' presents when Sophia knocked and without waiting for a reply burst into her room.

"Cor, have you talked to anyone today?" Her cheeks were bright pink and she was breathless as she tossed her coat onto Cordelia's desk chair.

Cordelia plopped down on the edge of her bed. "No, I was shopping and you know my mother doesn't allow me to bring my cell phone when I'm out with her. I literally just got home." She then realized that her friend was pacing and looking very nervous. "Sophia what's wrong?"

Sophia was the exact opposite of Cordelia. She had strawberry blonde hair and pale skin with a dusting of freckles on her face. She was slightly plump and always second guessing herself. She didn't even have a quarter of Cordelia's self-confidence. They had been best friends since kindergarten when Cordelia had punched Billy Weinstein in the nose for teasing Sophia.

She stopped pacing wringing her hands together. "Oh Cordelia there's all kinds of horrible rumors going around."

Cordelia felt a knot in her stomach. "What kind of rumors?"

Sophia glanced at the door still ajar. She crossed the room closing it and came back sitting down next to her best friend. "It's about your parents."

Cordelia felt a second of relief. "My parents? What is it now? That my mother is pregnant or maybe that my father has a second family in Iowa? Please Soph these things go around all the time." She got up and sat down at her vanity picking up her hairbrush.

Sophia got up shaking her head. "Cordelia this is about their past."

Cordelia stood up to stare at her best friend. "Oh for God's sake Sophia just spit it out."

"They're saying that your parents only got married because your father was wanted for the murder of your grandfather. Your mother was the only witness so your father married her so she couldn't testify against him."

"That's crazy. My parents did get married quickly after Grandfather Bart died but that was only because they had waited so long to be together. My grandfather's fall from that roof was a tragic and horrible accident." She was shaking her head. She had heard the story a thousand times about how after the accident her parents had realized how short and precious life was and how they couldn't wait another minute to spend the rest of their lives together.

Sophia wouldn't look at her best friend and Cordelia knew there was more. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"There's other things too."

Cordelia sat back down next to her friend. "Like what other things?"

"Stuff like your father using your mother in a property dispute."

"Using her how?" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sophia stared down at the floor. "I guess your father traded her for a hotel deed."

Cordelia stood back up shaking her head. "No. There's no way. My father adores the ground my mother walks on. There is absolutely no way he would do something like that." Her mind was spinning.

Sophia got up to stand in front of her friend. "People are saying there's an actual contract."

"Where is all this information coming from?"

Sophia placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Don't freak out. It's Joanna Parker."

Cordelia let out a sigh. "That little bitch. It's obviously all lies. She's just trying to get back at me for having her removed from the guest list the other night. I'm going to make her pay for this one."

"There's more Cor. Joanna is saying that Matt gave her all the information."

All the color drained from Cordelia's face. "She has to be lying right?"

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know. From what I've seen today anything's possible."

Cordelia took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Well there's only one way to get to the bottom of this." She went into her closet grabbing a coat. She was going to see Matt and she was going to clear this whole mess up. There was no way any of this could possibly be true. Her parents were so in love it was sickening. She knew they had a complicated history but this was beyond anything she could imagine. She would talk to Matt and he would explain how the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding or Joanna's way of twisting the truth to get back at her. Either way no one was going to mess with her family and get away with it.

A/N I chose Cordelia as Chuck and Blair's daughter's name because it's the name of King Lear's faithful daughter in the Shakespeare play. Obviously Eleanor is after Blair's mom. Edward/Ned has always been a favorite of mine. Sorry if any of you are unhappy with the choices but that's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. I've been overwhelmed by the positive response to this story and appreciate it more than I could ever say. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Cordelia was never one to show too much outward emotion in public. She had learned that from her mother. She usually tried to stay calm and collected. She wasn't laid back like her father and Henry were but she could remain focused and restrained. However by the time she entered the Goring home she was furious and she was struggling to not show just how furious she really was.

The Goring's lived in a penthouse about ten blocks from the Basses home. It was smaller than her house and although furnished to the max everything was way less luxurious than her own. The first person Cordelia encountered upon exiting the elevator was Christina Goring, Matt's mother. She was blonde with so much Botox in her face it was hard to tell if she was actually happy or sad. It made Cordelia appreciate her father for refusing to allow her mother to have any work done.

"Cordelia I didn't know you were coming by." Mrs. Goring smiled or at least tried to. "How is your mother?"

"She's great. Busy with the usual Christmas preparations. I'm just here to pick up some notes from Matt. Is he upstairs?"

Mrs. Goring hesitated for a second. Cordelia was one of the smartest girls at Constance and she never needed Matt's help with homework. It was usually the other way around.

"He's in his room dear."

Cordelia thanked her and hurried up the stairs. She pushed Matt's door open after one hard knock not bothering to wait for a response.

Matt was completely shocked to see his girlfriend standing in his doorway. He stood up from his desk. "Hey Cordelia, I was just about to call you."

She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. "Were you really? What have you been up to all day?"

He took in her defensive stance and knew he was in trouble for something. "At the library doing research for my paper."

She started to pace back and forth. "And did any of that research include Joanna Parker?"

Matthew was slightly annoyed by the question. "She was there. I've told you a hundred times I don't like her." He crossed the room taking her hands in his. "I love you."

Cordelia pulled her hands away. "You love me?"

"Yes I do. What is this about? For fuck's sake spit it out Cor."

She slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you speak to me like that. Who do you think you are? And where do you get off telling Joanna a bunch of lies about my mother and father?" She could see the pink imprint of her hand on his cheek and it made her feel a little better.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "How did you find out about that? I wanted to talk to you about it one on one."

"You can save yourself the trouble because Joanna already told everyone."

"What? Why would she do something like that?" He seemed genuinely baffled.

Cordelia held up her hands in frustration. How dumb was he? "Because she hates me Matt! She's jealous of me and wants everything I have including you!" She sat down on his bed. "Why would you tell her these lies about my family? I don't understand." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Matt sat next to her folding his hands in his lap. "Cor, they're not lies." She started to interrupt him and he held up a hand to silence her. "Listen to me for one minute. I was researching my paper on social media in the first decade of the millennium for my media class when I discovered an archive of this now defunct website. It contained all this stuff on previous students of St. Jude's and Constance's. A lot of the stuff was the usual crap but there was a ton and I mean a ton of stuff on your parents and your Aunt Serena as well as their friends."

He took her hand in his. "There's a lot of documentation to back stuff up. Pictures, letters, video."

Cordelia stared down at their entwined fingers. She was silent for a minute before pulling her hand away. "Let's say hypothetically this is all true. Why would you tell Joanna? It's all over the school. Everyone's talking about it."

"She was there and I was in complete shock when I found it. It just happened."

Cordelia stood up. "Well this whole thing will probably destroy my reputation and standing in school not to mention upset my family. I want everything you have. I want to go through it myself and for heaven's sake shut Parker up."

Matt got up gathering all the papers from his desk. He shoved them back into the envelope he had been storing them in and handed it to her.

Cordelia took it in her hands staring at it for a brief second before crossing to the door and opening it. Before leaving his room she turned to face him. "Don't call me for a while. I need a break."

He took a step towards her. "Cordelia…"

She shook her head. "I'm finding out that my entire family as I know it is built on lies and one person who I should be able to trust I can't so give me some space. Please."

She shut the door before he could say anything else. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself in case she was to see Mrs. Goring again. She was Cordelia Eleanor Bass and that was one thing that hadn't changed.

* * *

Cordelia walked the ten blocks back to her house. She needed time to collect herself and clear her head a little bit. She thought about her parents and their great love story. What if the whole thing was a lie? What if there wasn't any epic, grand fairytale? Did that mean they loved each other any less?

When she got to her house she went through the gate and around the back to enter through the service entrance. She wanted to avoid her parents and brothers. She entered the warm kitchen and was assaulted by the smell of cookies. Dorota was pulling a pan out of the oven and her brother Henry was sitting on top of the marble counter regaling her with stories of his nights out in New Haven.

They both looked at her as she stopped through the archway. So much for sneaking in.

"Hey Delia, what's up? Where have you been?" Henry grabbed a hot sugar cookie from the cooling rack.

Dorota chastised him. "Mister Henry if you don't stop eating them there will be none left for tea."

He hopped off the counter kissing Dorota's cheek. "Like those women ever eat anyway. When was the last time you saw mom eat a cookie. Besides I know you really only make them for me. Your favorite of the Bass offspring." He winked at her and smiled at his sister. Dorota and Henry had always had a tight bond.

"Is everything alright?" He crossed the kitchen and put an arm around her as he shoved the still warm cookie into his mouth.

Cordelia shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Henry enveloped his sister in his arms as she buried her head into the front of his cashmere sweater. He placed a kiss on top of her head squeezing her tight.

Henry had teased her mercilessly while growing up and they had had their share of disagreements but all that aside the two of them were close and no one hurt his sister and got away with it.

He rubbed her back gently. "Tell me what's wrong." His sister rarely cried and he hated it when she did.

She pulled back from him wiping her cheeks. "Matt and I broke up."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Thank God. I never liked the kid. He's not worth your tears. What did he do? Did he cheat on you? Because if he did my friends and I are going to pay him a little visit."

She brushed at the spot on his sweater that was damp from her tears. "No it wasn't anything like that. I just needed a break that's all."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "It might be for the best. You're only sixteen. You have plenty of time for happily ever after."

Dorota handed Cordelia a cookie. "Mister Henry is right. There are plenty of fish in ocean."

Henry chuckled. "The sea Dorota. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Dorota rolled her eyes as she went back to scooping cookie dough. "Sea, ocean all big water. There will be plenty of boys in your future Miss Cordelia. Don't you worry."

Cordelia took a bite of the cookie nodding. "I know. Not everyone can find their Prince Charming at the age of seventeen like mom did right?"

Henry went back to the counter grabbing another cookie. "Our parents are not normal. You don't want to be like them anyway. You want to be young and enjoy your youth. Look at me Delia, you don't see me tied down to one girl. Why do that to yourself when there are so many beautiful people in the world?" Henry was a notorious womanizer. He never dated any one girl for more than a month or two. It didn't help that he literally had women throwing themselves at him all the time.

Dorota gave him a sideways glance. "You like your father Mister Henry. One day, boom," she clapped her hands together and flour went everywhere, "you fall head over heels in love. When right girl come along there will be no stopping it."

Cordelia and Henry laughed at their housekeeper. Henry kissed Dorota's cheek for the second time. "How can I fall in love with anyone else when you already have my heart Dorota?" He wrapped his arm around her aproned waist.

Dorota swatted him away. "You talk such nonsense Mr. Henry."

Cordelia smiled at the two of them. "Thanks for the chat guys." She looked at Dorota. "Can you tell mom I'm going to skip tea? I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Dorota nodded. "Of course Miss Cordelia. Do you want me to bring you up cup of hot cocoa?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No thank you."

As Cordelia walked up the back staircase she missed the glance between Henry and Dorota. Cordelia passing up on hot cocoa was serious. They both knew this meant she was truly heartbroken. Cordelia Bass never passed up on a chance for cocoa.

* * *

Cordelia had locked herself away in her bedroom claiming to be heartbroken and depressed. She knew her mother and knew this would allow her to wallow for the rest of the day in privacy. Blair had come up before her guests arrived for her Christmas tea to check on her daughter.

Cordelia quickly closed her laptop setting it down on top of the pile of papers she had just started to go through as her mother crossed her room carrying a cup and saucer. She placed the tea on Cordelia's bedside table and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Blair reached out a hand touching Cordelia's cheek.

"Okay. I'm just a little sad."

Blair nodded. "I'd do anything to stop this pain you're going through. Sometimes we get our hearts broken but unfortunately all we can do is feel it and move on." She leaned forward and kissed Cordelia on the forehead. "I love you."

Cordelia felt a need to hug her mother so she did. Blair, shocked, wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. Cordelia took a deep breath and was enveloped in her mother's familiar scent; Chanel No. 5, La Mer face cream and something sweet that was consequentially Blair Bass.

She felt hot tears prick the back of her eyelids as her mother gave her a squeeze. Cordelia reluctantly loosened her grip on her mom and Blair sat back releasing her daughter. "Let us know if you need anything."

Cordelia nodded. "I will and thanks mom."

Blair stood up straightening the duvet over her daughter's lap. "You're welcome. Get some rest."

Cordelia smiled faintly. "I will." She watched her mother leave her room closing the door on her way out.

Cordelia sat there for a minute looking between the door and the pile on her bed. What if she just tossed the papers away and ignored the whole thing? If she refused to acknowledge it, would the kids at school just move on to the next big thing? Did she really care how or why her parents had ended up together?

Unfortunately the idea of not knowing was too painful. She picked up the laptop opening it back up and started to leaf through the pile of papers.

Three hours later and she was sitting in her bed in a complete state of shock. She was mentally trying to wrap her brain around all the information she had discovered. It was almost too much to bear. Who were these people? They looked like her mother and father and her Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate but they weren't the same as the people she knew and loved. And then there was Dan Humphrey. How in the world did Aunt Serena ever marry him? She always wondered about it in the past because they seemed so opposite. But now knowing he had spent years spreading ugly rumors about her family she was even more baffled. Her aunt and Dan went through a messy divorce when she was six which surprised no one at the time and Cordelia wondered how her aunt had survived that long married to him?

Some of the Gossip Girl material she had already known. Her mom dating Uncle Nate, her mother's scheming, her grandfather faking his own death, her mother's brief marriage to a prince but there was so much more she had no idea about.

Aunt Serena used to be a huge party girl and she slept with Uncle Nate while he was dating her mother. She was also involved in the death of a guy named Pete Fairman. There was a lot more but that stuff didn't bother her half as much as her parents did.

Her mother stripped at her father's club, she hazed a teacher, she had slept with her father's uncle Jack, she had been pregnant and needed a paternity test to determine the father of her unborn child, she had run off with her dad while engaged and pregnant with another man's baby and that wasn't even the worst of it. After she left her marriage to the prince she had started dating Gossip Girl himself, Dan Humphrey.

As bad as her mother was her father was worse. She had always known he had a past. Her mother talked about the many women he had dated but she didn't realize what that meant. It wasn't dating he was notorious for but one night stands and prostitutes. He used women and didn't think twice about it. He engaged in drug use and wild parties all over the world. He declared war on her mother and messed with her college career. He had been shot in Prague and then had the audacity to bring back a prostitute that he actually flaunted in her mother's face; living with her, buying her clothes and jewelry and even going so far as to giving her five million dollars. He had slept with Dan's sister Jenny who had been her mother's nemesis in school. But the very worst thing he had done was actually using her mother as payment for the Hotel Empire. No wonder her mother rarely went there. It must hold horrible memories for her. What kind of man does that to the woman he loves?

The two of them claimed to have been in love for years before they were actually married but from what Cordelia read they literally hurt and destroyed each other over and over again. She couldn't see that loving couple in her parents' past.

She literally felt like her head was going to explode. All the information was making her see her mother in a whole new light. The woman she had always seen as so strong and in control, the woman no one could push around was actually quite weak when it came to one person and that was Chuck Bass. Looking at their past history all laid out in front of her she realized that her mother had been a complete doormat for her father.

Now that she knew everything there was to know about her parents' past she was at a loss as to what to do about it. A part of her wanted to forget it all and another part wanted to confront them and let them try to explain it to her. She had no idea what the right thing to do was.

She glanced at her clock. It was eight-thirty. She decided to get ready for bed. Her grandparents were arriving from Paris at noon tomorrow and it was Christmas Eve. There was no time to really deal with this before the festivities.

By nine o'clock her lights were off and she was buried under her covers but she couldn't sleep. When her mother came in around ten to check on her she pretended to be sound asleep. She couldn't even fathom looking at her mother let alone talking to her at the moment.

* * *

Blair had just come downstairs from looking in on Cordelia and found Henry in the foyer checking his reflection in the mirror. He had his coat on and was obviously dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" She stepped behind him running a hand along the shoulder of his cashmere pea coat brushing away an imaginary piece of lint. It was an excuse to touch her son; her first born and the pride and joy of her life from his very first breath.

He turned away from the mirror to face his mother smiling. "Headed to Victrola with some of the guys."

"You are your father's son. Don't stay out too late or drink too much. Your grandparents will be here by noon and you know Eleanor will expect you awake and able to sit through lunch."

"I would never disappoint my Grand-mere." He kissed his mother's cheek and headed towards the door.

"And no bringing any girls home," she called to his back.

He turned to face her as he opened the door. "I promise." He laughed shutting the door as he left.

Blair sighed. Her children were all growing up so fast. She thought back to Christmases past when they were little. There was always so much excitement and innocence in them. She missed the days when Henry would call her mommy and crawl into her lap. Those days were long gone. Now she had to take what she could get from them; a few spare moments here and there.

She headed down the hall to Chuck's office. He was working on some last minute things so he could be free the next few days. She knocked once on the heavy mahogany door and heard him say "Come in."

She turned the knob and stepped into the one place in the entire house that was completely Chuck's. Everything from the wall coverings and carpet to the fabrics and artwork were hand selected by her husband. This was his haven to work and to relax in. He was sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork.

He glanced up at her. She had shut the door and was leaning against it. "Hello beautiful."

She smiled faintly. "Hello." She reached behind her turning the lock and then stepped inside the room. "Are you finished?"

"I can be. Is there something you need?" He raised his eyebrows at her setting aside the papers.

She sighed. "I'm worried about Cordelia."

Chuck leaned back in his chair. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"She didn't eat dinner and when I checked on her she was already asleep."

He ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. "She's just broken up with her boyfriend which I might add I'm very happy about. She'll get over it."

Blair shook her head. "I don't think this is just about Matt. To be quite honest she never seemed all that into him. I always got the feeling it was more for appearance sakes than anything romantic. I feel like something else is going on."

She had slowly made her way around his desk and was now leaning one hip against the edge.

He turned his chair so he was facing her. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Blair's face brightened. "Would you? I think maybe she'll be more open with you." She reached a finger out to the carved edge of his desk running it along the design. "Henry's headed to Victrola."

He nodded. "I know he asked me to call over there and let them know he was coming. I think he feels like if it comes from me it seems less like he's pulling rank."

"Is he still sleeping with that dancer?"

Chuck shrugged. "He hasn't been there since Thanksgiving break. Who knows. I told him the girls were off limits but you know that goes in one ear and out the other."

Blair shook his head. "Chuck you need to talk to him. He's nineteen now. It's time for him to start being responsible. He can't sleep with anything in a skirt."

Chuck reached out placing his hands on her hips and pulling her between his legs. "He's a healthy, young man Blair. He's also my son. What were the chances that he'd be celibate?" He squeezed her hips. "Besides if I remember correctly his mother had quite the sexual appetite at that age herself. Between the two of us he really didn't stand a chance. Let him have his fun. One day soon he'll meet the right girl and it'll all be over."

She ran a hand along his jawline. "Just like his father."

"Exactly." He ran his hands up her torso and around to the small of her back. He slowly turned them so her back was to his desk. His hands returned to her waist and he lifted her up onto the edge of his desk. "I think that's enough talk about our children for tonight."

She smiled down at him seductively. "But we haven't even discussed Ned yet."

"I said that's enough." He ran his hands up her legs, over her knee and along her inner thighs pushing them apart. He slowly pushed her skirt up to her waist revealing her sheer, lace light pink panties.

He smirked glancing up at her. "If I had known you were wearing these all afternoon I would've fucked you much earlier in the day." He ran a finger along the fabric.

"Do you remember how we used to play our little games? I'd send you a text to meet me for dinner sans underwear and you'd show absolutely bare under your dress." He was running his hands up and down her thighs as he talked. "You'd be sitting there all prim and proper and I would slip my hand under your skirt and up your thighs," his hands were mimicking his words, "and I would touch you slipping my fingers deep inside you." He had pushed the fabric of her panties aside and had slid two fingers inside of her.

She was panting as he continued to talk. "You'd have to sit there and act like nothing was going on. The waiter would take your order none the wiser to what was going on below the tablecloth. Then after you orgasmed I would pull my fingers free licking them clean." He removed his hand from between her thighs and placed them into his mouth tasting her.

He then pulled her down for a kiss pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. "I miss those days."

She pushed her hands into his hair. "I do too."

He kissed her some more reaching for her panties again and removing them. "Do you remember the day we christened this room?" She nodded. His hands went to her blouse and began unbuttoning it. "You were six months pregnant with Henry. Your body was filled out and you were so sexy. Your boobs were huge." He slid the blouse from her and cupped her breasts running his thumbs across her lace covered nipples. "You were never sexier to me than when you were pregnant with my children."

"Never?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head. "No. Although now is a close second."

She reached behind her unhooking her bra. "Good answer."

He helped her remove the lacy bra tossing it aside. He leaned forward and captured her right nipple in his mouth as her hands gripped the back of his head. He kissed a path up to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to eat you out and once you come I'm going to fuck you senseless just like that day."

He pulled back looking at her. She was panting and her eyes were glassy with desire. He pushed his chair a bit closer, hooked her legs over his arms and cupping her bottom pulled her to the very edge of the desk. He kissed her gently and made a trail down her body. He placed kisses down her thighs and back up her right inner thigh. He could smell her arousal and it made his dick harden even more.

He couldn't wait another second to taste her. He placed her right leg onto his shoulder and pushed her left thigh even wider and to the side. She was now completely open to him. He kissed his way to her wet, hot center covering her with his mouth.

Blair's head fell back as she felt his tongue lap at her clit. Her right hand moved behind to support herself as her left clung to his shoulder. Her nails dug into his skin as he pushed three fingers deep inside her, his tongue continued to work its magic. It didn't take long and she was screaming his name as she came hard against his mouth.

Chuck loved the way Blair tasted and he didn't hesitate to use his tongue to get every last bit of her orgasm. He worked his way back up to her mouth, lowering her leg from his shoulder; he kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

He pulled away from her; standing up pushing his chair backwards. He reached down unbuckling his belt and opening his pants never taking his eyes off of her.

Blair was slowly regaining her breath as she watched her husband with hooded eyes. She whispered his name, "Chuck."

He pulled his raging erection from his pants and stood there for a second looking her over. "Tell me what you want Blair."

She felt her cheeks become even warmer. "Please Chuck I want you."

He ran the back of his hand over her sensitized nipple. "You already have me." He used his other hand to run a finger along her exposed center. "Tell me exactly what you want."

She swallowed hard. After all these years she knew what he wanted to hear but it was still hard for her to say it. She reached up with both hands placing them on his cheeks. She pulled him close and placed her lips against his left ear. "I want your huge cock buried deep inside me and I want you to fuck me," she whispered in his ear.

He smirked as he kissed the side of her neck. Reaching behind her he pushed the few things on his desk aside and he lowered her back as he pulled her bottom slightly off the edge of the desk. Her legs were hooked over his arms once again as he gripped her thighs pushing deep inside her.

He pounded into her as the small of her back arched up off the desk. He gripped her thighs even tighter, knowing he was going to probably leave bruises, thrusting even deeper into her. "You are so fucking tight. So perfect." He leaned over her covering her mouth with his.

Within minutes she was reaching her climax again. It was one of the things he always loved about her sexually; her ability to climax a second time so soon after the first. She was truly amazing. He felt his balls tighten as he thrust one last time into her. He called her name as he emptied himself deep inside.

Blair pulled him down for a kiss as he helped lower her legs.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

She pushed her hands through his damp hair. "I love you too."

He gave her another kiss and then picked her up. She squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began carrying her across the room.

"Chuck, where are we going?"

He reached out unlocking the office door. "To bed. I want another round but I want it to be comfortable this time."

She wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. She was only dressed in her skirt at this point. "What about the kids? They might see us."

"Henry's out, Cor is sound asleep and Ned is chatting with friends online. No one is going to catch us in the next two minutes."

He opened the door and took them upstairs and to their bedroom. Blair had buried her face into the side of his neck for the trip up.

They made love for the next hour and both were sound asleep by the time Henry came home slightly inebriated at four-thirty in the morning.

When Dorota arrived at her usual time of seven she found the entire household sound asleep. She soon discovered Mr. Chuck's office in complete disarray and most of Miss Blair's clothing from the day before scattered about. It was then that she pushed breakfast back to eight-thirty. She had worked for the Basses long enough to know that no one would be running on time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I would love to personally respond to you all but I just don't have the time. To all the many new readers welcome. I'm glad to have you on board and to all my loyal readers thanks for sticking with this. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

It was twelve noon exactly when Eleanor Waldorf and Cyrus Rose breezed into the Bass household. Dorota was in the foyer taking their coats and directing the staff with their luggage when Blair and Chuck entered.

Eleanor hugged her daughter. "You look lovely dear."

Blair smiled always happy with a compliment from her mother. "As do you Mother. Lunch is nearly ready." She gave Cyrus a hug.

Chuck kissed Eleanor's cheek. "Merry Christmas Eleanor."

She patted his arm. "Same to you Charles. Thank you for sending the jet. You spoil us. I can't remember the last time we flew commercial to New York."

He shook Cyrus' hand. "Only the best for my in-laws."

Eleanor started down the hall calling out, "Where are my grandchildren?"

Ned came down the back staircase and down the hall. Eleanor held out her arms. "Edward."

He hugged his grandmother. "You look well Grand-mere."

"Thank you my darling and I think you've grown since Thanksgiving."

Ned stood up straighter. He was always trying to catch up with his big brother. He linked his arm with his grandmother's and led her into the living room.

Ned ever the helpful child took everyone's drink orders and went to the bar to fill them. Henry came into the room. He shook Cyrus' hand.

"How's Yale Hen?"

Henry crossed to kiss his grandmother on the cheek. "Excellent. I'm loving every minute of it."

"Straight A's." Blair, sitting next to her mother, chimed in.

Eleanor smiled. "I'd expect nothing less. Are you playing lacrosse in the spring?"

He nodded pouring himself a glass of his father's single malt. "I plan to. Training starts as soon as I get back."

Ned handed everyone their drinks and they all settled in. Ned who adored Cyrus filled him in on his upcoming baseball season while Henry told his grandmother about his classes.

After about five minutes Eleanor looked around. "Where is my granddaughter?"

Blair shook her head. "Probably moping. She broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago. She's been all doom and gloom ever since."

Eleanor stood up straightening her skirt. "There will be no more of that now that I'm here."

Blair was about to stop her mother when Chuck touched her arm and shook his head. "Let her go." Blair sighed, sat back on the couch and took a sip of her drink as she watched her mother leave the room.

Eleanor tapped lightly on her granddaughter's bedroom door. "Cordelia it's your Grand-mere."

Cordelia took a deep breath and then pulled her door open smiling a forced smile. "Grand-mere!" She hugged her grandmother tightly. "I'm so glad you and Saba are here."

Eleanor held her granddaughter out from her looking her over. Cordelia had spent a huge amount of time on her appearance making sure everything was perfect. From the ribbon of silk wrapped into her curls to her Dior blouse and Waldorf Designs skirt to her Fendi pumps and Wolford tights. Her makeup was light just as Eleanor liked it. Her grandmother was even harder to please than her mother.

"You look beautiful as always."

Cordelia smiled a real smile this time. "Thank you."

"What's this I hear about you crying over a broken heart?" She put her arm around Cordelia's waist. "You are a Waldorf woman and no man should control how you feel. Chin up and move forward." She kissed her temple.

"Is that the advice you used to give my mother when she was upset about Daddy?" Cordelia glanced sideways at her grandmother.

Eleanor thought a moment. "To be honest there was never telling your mother anything when it came to your father. I always knew she was going to do exactly what she wanted to do. Those two were inevitable and I also knew eventually they would work it out. They were always meant to be." She rolled her eyes. "Your mother and father were always intense. Always so much drama." She held up her hands. "But it all worked out for the best."

Eleanor put her arm back around her granddaughter and patted her hip. "Now let's go downstairs and have lunch. I'm famished. Plus I want to hear all about the party the other night." She started to lead Cordelia out of her room and down the hall. "Your mother emailed pictures and you looked stunning in the gown."

And so the afternoon progressed with everyone together and everyone happy or at least pretending to be.

* * *

The Basses Christmas traditions were sacred. Every Christmas Eve was spent at Lily's. The guest list varied from year to year depending on where everyone was and who was in New York at the time; but if the Bass family was home then they were at the Van der Woodsen's.

This year was special because all of Lily's children, minus Scott (but no one really thought of him as family), were home and attending the Christmas Eve party. Serena, who now lived full time in L.A., was back for the next two weeks along with her thirteen year old son Jake. Eric was visiting from London with his husband, Theodore and was staying with Lily along with their three year old daughter Celia. Lily was divorced again from William and was introducing her banker boyfriend Spencer Bancroft to the family. Because of this it was strictly family only. In past years she was known to invite an eclectic group of people from artists and musicians to writers and politicians.

Everyone had a wonderful evening. Lily was as always the perfect hostess and everyone loved Spencer. He was funny and smart and fit in perfectly with the family. Plus everyone could tell that he absolutely adored Lily. Blair and Serena spent most of the night head to head laughing and catching up. Jake and Ned who were best friends mimicked their mothers and hung out the entire night. Celia who everyone called Cece was completely enamored with Cordelia and never left her side. Cordelia loved this and it was enough to make her forget for a moment her parents and their mess of a past.

By the time they got back home everyone was exhausted and headed straight to bed. Blair made sure everyone had everything they needed before heading to bed herself. When she entered the master suite Chuck was nowhere to be found. She assumed he was locking up, securing the house, and setting the alarm.

Twenty minutes later she exited the bathroom to find her husband still missing. She slipped on her robe. It was a beautiful velvet robe in blood red and it matched her blood red nightgown perfectly. She headed downstairs and found her husband sitting on the couch in the family room. He had lit a fire and had turned on the Christmas tree lights.

She came in quietly whispering his name. "Chuck? Is everything alright?"

He glanced up at her as she came to stand in front of him. He nodded taking a sip of his scotch. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

She reached a hand out touching his cheek. "Can I join you?"

He took her hand and pulled her onto the couch next to him. She sat down onto the cushion beside him. He kissed her hand. "I was hoping you'd find me."

She leaned into him kissing him softly. "I always find you, my love." She laid her head onto his shoulder. "Tonight was so nice. I love when everyone is home and together. And how cute is Cece? It makes me want another baby."

"Seeing as I've been fixed that's impossible. Besides I would not want to go back to that for all the money in the world. Diapers, bottles, sleep deprivation; no thank you."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "It wasn't all bad."

He shook his head. "No but I'm looking forward to being alone with you again. Only four more years and Ned is off to college. I love my children but I love my wife more."

She kissed his cheek. "Let's go away somewhere for a bit. Maybe after fashion week. Just you and me and an island."

"And no clothes."

She laughed. "You have a one track mind Mr. Bass."

"You have no idea." He tilted her head back and kissed her long and deep. Pulling away he smiled at her. "Do you want your first day of Christmas present?"

This was Chuck's tradition. He gave Blair a present for each of the twelve days of Christmas. Often, but not always, he correlated a gift to match the song. One year he had the New York ballet perform just for them for her ninth day present. Another year he had seven swans purchased and placed at the pond in Central Park with a crest designed just for her. The swans to this day swam there and bore her crest. He said if the Queen of England had her own swans than so should the Queen of New York. They were known as the Waldorf swans. Another year he had a row of pear trees planted at their house in Provence and just last year he had purchased five solid gold bracelets that had once belonged to Marie Antoinette. The role playing that ensued that night was some of their best in years.

She nodded sitting up and tucking her feet under her. "It is after midnight so technically it is the twenty-fifth so yes please." Her eyes sparkled.

Chuck handed her a box in a very familiar plum colored velvet that could only mean one thing: Aspreys.

"Chuck," she whispered as she carefully untied the big silk red bow they had tied around it. Opening the lid she gasped. Nestled inside was one of the most gorgeous necklaces she had ever seen. It was platinum and it was a setting that looked like intertwined branches. Hanging off the branches was a total of six pear-shaped diamonds and nestled in the center was a partridge of white diamonds with a yellow diamond breast.

Blair was literally speechless. It was such a unique piece. Obviously it was commissioned by Chuck and probably took months to craft. He had totally outdone himself with this one.

She ran her fingers along the metal and down the diamonds. "It's stunning. Thank you." She started to kiss him passionately.

After a minute or two Chuck pulled back taking the box from her and removing the piece. He placed it around her neck and the diamonds fell perfectly in place. Exactly the way he had imagined it in his mind when he worked with the designers.

Blair ran her fingers along the cool metal again. "You've certainly outdone yourself this year Charles Bass."

He smiled as he leaned forward placing a kiss against her neck just above the necklace. "Now it's time for my present. I want you upstairs and in our bed wearing nothing but that necklace."

She raised her brows at him. "Do you think you've been a good enough boy this year for such a sensational gift?"

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Oh I've been very good."

She placed her hands onto his shoulders and leaned forward kissing him. She felt his hands untying the sash of her robe and pushing it open as he deepened the kiss. He cupped her breast running his thumb against her nipple straining against the silk. His other hand disappeared under her nightgown.

He pulled his lips from hers leaning his forehead against hers. "Let me help you get started." He ripped her panties from her.

Blair gasped, "Chuck, my mother or Cyrus could come down."

He pinched her nipple kissing her. "Then I suggest you head upstairs and do what I asked."

She kissed him one more time. "Meet me up there in five minutes?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

He reached out for his glass of scotch taking a sip. He then lifted her panties to his nose and took a deep breath. "I'll give you two."

She blushed as she got off his lap. Reaching out she snatched her panties from his grasp. He gave her a pout. "You're no fun."

She started to walk away looking at him over her shoulder. "I plan on showing you exactly how much fun I can be." She continued on her way swaying her hips as she left the room.

Chuck drained his glass as he patiently counted down the seconds. It was going to be a very merry Christmas of that he was sure.

* * *

Cordelia woke up Christmas morning to the vibration of her phone. She picked it up seeing that it was Matt calling and hit the ignore button. She had made very few decisions in the last few days but permanently ending things with Matt was definitely one she was sure of. She glanced at her clock. It was only six forty-five. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. After about twenty minutes of lying there listening to her stomach rumble she decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.

She entered the kitchen to find the caterers already starting to prepare breakfast. Christmas was the one day a year that the entire household staff had the day off. So that meant outside help brought in and because the Basses always paid exceptionally well they were usually the same people every year. Dorota would be over for Christmas lunch but as a guest with Vanya, Ana and Leo.

The chef smiled at her. "Can I get you anything Miss?"

Cordelia shook her head grabbing a plate and a knife. "No thank you. I'll help myself."

She cut a piece of the babka Dorota had made yesterday and poured herself a cup of coffee and headed through the swinging door and into the breakfast room. She was shocked to find her father sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table with a cup of espresso and a pile of papers in front of him.

She had been avoiding both her parents as much as possible since she discovered the truth about their past. It had been easy with her grandparents here and spending last night at Grandma Lily's with the whole family in attendance. Now she was face to face with him and there were no distractions to be had.

Chuck looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled at his daughter. "Good morning sweetheart and Merry Christmas."

She smiled glancing at him briefly and sat down. "Merry Christmas. You're up early."

"I was overseeing the distribution of presents and doing some last minute work. You know how your mother hates it when I do any business on a holiday."

She nodded taking a bite of the sweet bread. She picked up the Limoges creamer and poured some cream into her coffee stirring it briefly before taking a sip.

Chuck signed his last contract and set the papers aside just as the chef entered bringing him a plate of eggs, bacon and toast smothered in butter.

He looked at his daughter. "Don't tell your mother. She's on me about diet and exercise as well as drinking."

Cordelia lifted her fork to show him the large piece of babka on the end. "I won't if you don't."

He laughed taking a sip of his espresso. He placed his cup back onto his saucer and became serious. "Are you okay? I feel like something's going on and it's not just your break up with the Goring boy."

Cordelia froze mid bite. Leave it to her father to see through her façade. She took a deep breath nodding. "Yeah it's just school and friends. The usual pressures."

He took a bite of his toast. "You know your mother is a great person to talk to about all that."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she took another bite sitting back in her chair. "She's probably the last one who'd understand."

"She loves you so much Cor. You have no idea."

Cordelia set her fork down. "She just drives me crazy sometimes. She's always so involved in my life. It feels like I can't breathe sometimes."

Chuck sighed. "I know your mother can be a bit type A but she's the reason our lives run so smoothly. She adores you kids and her family is always first and foremost in her life."

He took a sip of his coffee. "I remember the day she gave birth to you. She was radiant. No woman ever looked more beautiful." He was lost in his memory for a moment. "She had said all along that she didn't care if we had a boy or a girl but I know she really wanted a daughter. She was ecstatic when we found out."

He looked up at his daughter. "You have to understand that when Henry was born he was mine from day one. I wanted a son of my own so badly. My relationship with my own father had never been good and Hen was a clean slate for me. A chance to have a father and son closeness I never had. But you, you belonged to your mother. You weren't even four hours old and she had the next ten years of your life all planned out. When we came home from the hospital she was so smitten with you that she wouldn't let hardly anyone else hold you or feed you. I think the first two months we didn't even go out. She refused to leave you. I would never have admitted it back then but I was so jealous. You and Henry were all that mattered. There wasn't room for me."

Cordelia gave him a questioning look. "The great Chuck Bass was jealous of a baby."

He smirked. "Yeah can you believe it? That was a bit of an adjustment period for us."

"How did you resolve it?" She had never heard this story and she was genuinely interested.

"I kidnapped her when you were five months old. She was starting to wean you and I had had enough. I arranged for Dorota and your grandparents to fly in from Paris to take care you and your brother and I took her away for two weeks. I think she cried for the first three days and then she spent a day and half screaming at me and demanding I return her home but I was finally able to convince her we needed time together. I got her to come around." He raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "Eww I don't even want to know."

Chuck laughed. "My point is cut her some slack. She loves you more than you could ever begin to imagine."

Cordelia nodded her head. "Did you always know mom was the one?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes although I may not have always been honest with myself about it. But as time passed I knew that eventually we would be together. One way or another."

Cordelia pushed her plate aside and picked up her cup taking a sip. "Thanks for the chat Dad. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. Prepare for the crazy that's about to commence."

Chuck laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. I love you Cordelia."

She got up pushing her chair back and setting her cup onto its saucer. She leaned over kissing her father on his cheek. "I love you too Daddy."

She left the dining room feeling sad. This was the father she knew and loved. The one who spoke about her mother with so much love and admiration. She couldn't reconcile this man with the one she had read about. How were they the same person? It didn't seem possible.

* * *

Cordelia had just finished getting dressed when Henry knocked on her door and came in plopping down on her bed.

"Merry Christmas Delia." Henry was the only one she allowed to call her that. He had been doing it since she was brought home from the hospital. Cordelia had been too hard for him to say at the time so she'd been Delia to him ever since.

She gave his foot a push. "Merry Christmas." She tugged on the duvet he had rumpled. "I just made my bed."

He smiled at her. "You are so Mom sometimes."

She was searching through her jewelry box looking for her other Chanel diamond star earring her father had given her last year. "Are you trying to be insulting?"

He laughed. "Aww come on Mom isn't all that bad. There are worse women to aspire to be like than Blair Waldorf Bass."

Cordelia having found the earring was putting it on as she turned to face her brother. "How much exactly do you know about Mom and Dad's past?"

He wrinkled his forehead. "What are you talking about? Their great and epic love story? We've heard it a million times. Why?"

Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed facing her brother. "What if I told you it wasn't so epic?"

He sat up. "What are you talking about?"

She needed to unburden. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Plus she knew Henry was always calm and clear headed. He'd help her figure out what to do. "I found out some stuff. Things I never knew about our parents." She got up and went into her closet. She dug out the Longchamp bag she had hidden under her other totes and pulled the papers out bringing them to her brother.

"Look at this." She tossed the pile into her brother's lap.

She was quiet as Henry went through the papers. He was silent for the most part except for an occasional "fuck". He had skimmed quickly and after about fifteen minutes he tossed the pile aside.

He got up pacing for a minute. Cordelia had never seen her easygoing brother quite like this. It made her uncomfortable.

She stood up placing a hand on his arm. "Hen?"

He shrugged her hand from himself and turned to her. "What the fuck Cordelia? Why would you show that to me?"

She took a step backwards. This was a side of Henry she'd never seen. "I needed to talk to someone. I didn't know what to do. I've been carrying this around with me for the past few days and it's eating me up."

He ran his hands over his face and through his dark brown hair which was longer than their mother liked. "How can all that be true? How do we even know it is? Maybe it's all a big hoax. Something someone's starting for publicity."

Cordelia shook her head. "I really don't think it is Henry. There are videos and pictures to back stuff up."

"Those are our genes Delia. Right there," he gestured to the pile of papers on her bed. "What kind of man does those things to people he supposedly loves? How do you marry a man like that? Do you think they really were involved with Grandpa Bart's death? Are they murderers?" He started pacing again.

Cordelia watched her brother for a minute and then taking a deep breath blurted out, "I want to go see Dan Humphrey."

Henry stopped pacing and looked at his sister like she was crazy. She held up a hand to stop him before he could protest. "He was Gossip Girl. He wrote a book not to mention essays on our parents. He was married to Aunt Serena and dated Mom. He could give us the answers we need."

Henry bit his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. "If Dad finds out we went to see him he's going to go crazy. He's never liked Dan but something happened about six months ago that really made Dad hate him."

"What happened?"

Henry shook his head. "I have no idea. I overheard the end of a conversation Dad was having on the phone with him. He said something about Dan keeping his mouth shut and if he didn't Dad would make sure he never published another word again. He was furious. When I asked him what was going on he told me to 'mind my own damn business.'" Henry shrugged.

Cordelia nodded. "We need to go see Dan."

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow. We know he's definitely in town because he's spending time with Jake." He started to turn to leave her room and stopped. "Don't mention a word of this to Ned. He's too young and doesn't need to know."

She agreed. "Of course. I would never say anything."

Henry sighed. "Alright. Let's go play happy family."

He left her room and Cordelia felt like her heart weighed a ton. Maybe she shouldn't have told Henry. Now it was his burden too. It probably wasn't fair to unload on him like that. But she had to tell someone and at least now she wasn't alone in her misery.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long delay on this update. I was on vacation and then I had a hard time writing this chapter. This is actually my third draft. I'm not sure why but I think it has a little bit to do with Dan. I have a hard time writing him because I don't understand his character all that much. Somehow I finished it regardless. It's a transition chapter and bridges the first and second half of this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Thanks for all the continued support via reviews, favorites and follows. As always I own nothing except for the original characters I've created. Enjoy.

* * *

The day after Christmas dawned bright and sunny. Cordelia and Henry had made arrangements to head to Brooklyn mid-morning. When Cordelia learned that her father had headed into the office and her mother was meeting Aunt Serena for shopping and lunch she felt like luck was on their side. What she hadn't counted on was her Grandmere wanting to spend the morning and all of lunch planning Cordelia's summer trip to Paris. No one said no to Eleanor Waldorf so she anxiously watched the clock and half listened to her Grandmere's plans.

Finally at two Henry stepped in and saved the day. He explained to Eleanor that he needed Cordelia's help with final arrangements for his New Year's Eve party. Eleanor always indulgent with Henry hugged them both and sent them on their way.

They retrieved their coats and headed out the front door. Obviously they couldn't take the car. Daniel and the other drivers were completely loyal to their parents and would tell them exactly where they had gone. So they headed over to Fifth Avenue and Henry hailed them a cab.

Once they were inside he gave the driver Dan's address and the driver balked at having to go all the way to Brooklyn. Henry offered triple the cab fare to end any disagreement.

The driver accepted the offer and pulled away from the curb heading down Fifth.

Neither Cordelia nor Henry noticed the black town car now following them.

* * *

Chuck had just finished a huge board meeting and was just getting ready to get on a conference call when his assistant buzzed and informed him that Victor, the head of security for Bass Industries, was on the line for him.

Chuck picked up the call immediately. He had asked Victor to make sure someone was keeping an eye on the children during break. Security was always a top priority for Chuck. He had made enemies in his business and his family's safety was always first in his mind.

If he was being honest with himself today was strictly personal for him. His children had been acting very strange yesterday and he had a feeling they were up to something. He did feel slightly guilty at having them followed but he justified it by telling himself it was for their own good.

Victor explained that Henry and Cordelia had left the house at five past two and were followed downtown and over the Williamsburg Bridge. The security detail was still following them and he'd call Chuck back as soon as he knew their destination.

Chuck immediately felt his blood run cold. He didn't need anyone to tell him where his children were going. He knew exactly who they were headed to see. He just didn't know why. He thanked Victor and told him to have two security personnel and the car ready to go to Brooklyn in three minutes. He hung up and grabbed his coat stopping at his assistant's desk. He told Emma to cancel the rest of his day and he left without any other explanation.

Chuck wasn't completely sure what the hell was going on but he knew if it involved Humdrum Humphrey it couldn't be good.

* * *

Henry and Cordelia went up the stairs leading to the post war brownstone and Henry knocked hard against the front door.

After a minute they heard footsteps and then saw Dan peek out the door and open it wide.

"Henry, Cordelia? What are you guys doing here? Jake is with his mother today."

Henry nodded. "We're not here to see Jake. We're actually here to speak to you."

Dan hesitated as he glanced between the two Bass offspring. "Why would you need to speak to me?"

Henry took a deep breath. He was looking at Dan in a whole new light. This was a man who literally lied and secretively went around destroying people's lives not to mention the fact that he had dated his mother. It made his skin crawl.

"We have a few questions that only Gossip Girl can answer."

A look of shock immediately crossed Dan's face. "I…don't…I'm not sure what you've heard…I don't think we should be speaking. Your father wouldn't like it," he stammered.

It was Cordelia's turn to speak. "No one knows we're here. Please can we just come in for a few minutes to talk?"

Dan looked at Cordelia and was confronted with Blair's eyes. He opened the door wide and stepped aside to allow them in.

They followed Dan down the hall and into his library/office. It was cluttered with books, papers and magazines everywhere. He cleared the couch quickly picking up the discarded books and papers and placing them on the already covered desk. He then sat down across from them in a worn leather chair.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm doing research."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Another book?"

Dan decided to ignore the question. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Henry had had enough. "We're not here for afternoon tea. We're here to gain some answers about our parents' past."

Dan sighed sitting back into the chair. "You should really be talking to your parents about this."

"Well, as I'm sure you know, our parents aren't the most forthcoming people when it comes to certain events. You on the other hand seem to have no problem spewing the intimate details of their lives."

"You've obviously discovered my old blog so what do you want to know. I would think if you've read it you already have your answers."

Cordelia felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "So it's all true. The Empire, the takedowns, the cheating, the baby, all of it."

Dan ran a hand over his unshaven face. "Cordelia I really think you should discuss this with your mother and father."

Henry got up and walked over to the window overlooking a tiny garden at the back of the house. "What kind of man does t something like that?"

Dan sighed glancing at Henry's back. "Your father has always had to be in control. He manipulates things until they're the way he wants them."

Henry turned to look at Dan. "I wasn't talking about my father. I meant you. You befriended them and claimed to love my Aunt but yet you spent years spewing gossip and hate. What kind of person does that?"

"You have no idea what your parents and your Aunt were like then. You can't judge me. The bottom line is there would have been no Gossip Girl without their bad behavior. You can't go through life destroying and treating people like garbage without any repercussions. There's a price to living that kind of life."

Cordelia was starting to think coming here was a very bad idea. She glanced at Dan. "I just find it so hard to believe my parents ever did those types of things."

Dan held up his hands. "Ninety percent of the tips I received were accurate. And I hate to tell you this Cordelia but your parents are not innocent. You only know the doting and loving parents you've had since birth. But there's more to them than just that."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the front door. Dan looked from Henry and Cordelia. "Looks like your father is here."

Cordelia glanced at Henry questioningly.

Dan got up, left the room and headed to the front door opening it. He'd barely pulled it ajar when Chuck burst through followed by two guards.

"Where the hell are my children?"

"Please come in Chuck." Dan shut the door.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Humphrey."

Dan gestured down the hall. "They're in the library." He followed an irate Chuck Bass down the hall and into the library.

"Henry, Cordelia we're leaving."

Cordelia stood up and crossed to her father's side. She had never seen him so angry. Henry remained with his back to the window.

Chuck glared at his first born. "Now Henry."

"We were in the middle of something."

Chuck took two steps towards his son. "You can come on your own or I can have Adam and Tony escort you out. It's your choice but you are leaving now."

Henry glared at his father as he walked past him and down the hall. Cordelia followed her brother. Chuck turned to the guards. "I'll meet you all outside in a minute."

Adam glanced at Dan. "Would you like one of us to stay Mr. Bass?"

Chuck shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Thank you."

As soon as the front door closed Chuck turned on Dan. "I have no idea what the fuck you think you are up to Humphrey but if you ever find my children on your doorstep again you had better pretend you are not home. Do you understand me?"

"They came to me Chuck. They know."

"What the fuck are you talking about? They know what?"

Dan rolled his eyes at Chuck. "They know all about your past and Blair's as well. It seems somehow they found out about Gossip Girl and they know everything."

Chuck clenched his jaw. "This is all your fault. None of this would be an issue today if you hadn't started that stupid blog in the first place. Because of you our pasts are out there for anyone to find."

Dan pointed at Chuck. "You're the one at fault here Chuck. You should've been honest with your children from the beginning. You did these things and let's be honest it was just a matter of time before they discovered the truth. Don't blame me for the mistakes you've made."

Chuck closed the distance between them until he was mere inches from Dan. "Don't you ever tell me how to raise my children. You have been a pain in my ass for twenty five plus years. You've written articles and books about my family. You put my sister and nephew through a horrible divorce. You dragged Serena's reputation through the mud all for your own amusement. I stood by while you manipulated and exploited Blair all those years ago."

Dan threw up his hands and turned away from Chuck. "Here we go again. I didn't exploit Blair she used me." He turned around to face Chuck.

In a flash Chuck was on him grabbing the front of his sweater and shoving Dan up against the bookshelves. "You took advantage of a woman who was grieving the loss of her baby and the love of her life. You made sure you isolated her from her friends and then you waited until she felt like she had literally no one to turn to before you swooped in to play the knight in shining armor. Don't you dare act like it was anything else other than that. Blair was emotionally shattered and you knew it. So don't you fucking stand here and play the victim. You knew she loved me but you didn't care. You were scum then and you're scum now."

Dan swallowed hard as Chuck let go of his sweater and stepped back from him. "I want you to leave my home now."

Chuck straightened his tie. "With pleasure."

Dan called out just as Chuck was getting ready to exit the library. "You know you owe me. I tipped you off about that article last June."

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to face Dan one more time. "I don't owe you a God damn thing. You only came to me hoping to get some kind of inside scoop. Don't pretend you were trying to do me any favors Humphrey."

Dan shrugged. "Does Blair know what happened in that hotel room in Tokyo?" Chuck stared at him and Dan shook his head. "Of course she doesn't or you'd be castrated or divorced by now. You talk about how poorly I treated Blair but you're no better."

Chuck clenched his fists at his sides. He was not a violent person by nature but he had never wanted to punch someone as badly as he wanted to right now. "My marriage is none of your business. You stay away from my family. You so much as even look at my children or my wife and I'll make sure you are left with absolutely nothing."

Chuck turned and left the library taking deep breaths as he walked down the hall trying to reign in his anger. He slammed the door on his way out. He stood on the top stair and ran a hand through his hair. No one got under his skin like Dan Humphrey. If he wasn't Jake's father Chuck would've removed him from New York and his family's life a long time ago.

He took one more deep breath and walked down the stairs and to the waiting limo. Daniel was holding the door ajar for him.

"Where to Mr. Bass?"

"Home." Chuck barked as he slid inside and Daniel closed the door.

Henry and Cordelia were completely silent as the limo pulled away from the curb. Chuck glanced at his children. Henry was staring out the window and Cordelia was looking at her clasped hands.

Chuck cleared his throat. "It seems like the two of you have been on a little fact finding mission."

Cordelia looked up at her father. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Henry glared at his sister. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I think we made a big mistake coming here today."

"You did," Chuck cut her off. "If you two had questions you should have come to me or your mother."

Henry snorted. "Because you've been so honest about your past right? You and Mom talk about how you were so in love that you had to get married but you left out the part that it was to keep Mom from implicating you in Grandpa Bart's death. Or how Mom cheated on her fiancé with you and ended up pregnant. Or how she slept with Uncle Jack and then you willingly traded her for the Empire." Henry rolled her eyes. "Yeah you guys have been so honest up to now."

Chuck sighed he knew that honesty at this point was the only option. "Henry all those things are true. I have made some horrible mistakes in my past. Things that I am so ashamed of. But you have to understand something you've only heard one side of the story. Nothing is ever black and white. There are grey areas and there are other things to take into account."

Henry continued to stare out the window. Chuck could feel his anger. He glanced at Cordelia her eyes were brimming with tears. Chuck felt like his heart was being torn in two. "What you guys can't get from reading some Gossip Girl blasts or some trashy book is the amount of love your mother and I have for each other. I've literally been in love with her since I was sixteen and probably even before that if I'm honest with myself. We did the best we knew how to back then. We didn't always make the right choices and our past is complicated and murky but it all leads us to right here and right now."

He leaned forward taking Cordelia's hand. "Your Mother and I love each other, and you kids, more than anything else in the world. Nothing else matters."

A tear slipped down Cordelia's cheek and Henry continued to look out the window. Chuck knew his son and he could tell how angry he was. He also knew that when Henry was like this you had to give him his space to cool down.

Chuck squeezed Cordelia's hand and sat back. "I would like to be the one to break this news to your Mother so if you guys could give me time to tell her I would appreciate that."

The limo was approaching there townhouse. Henry shook his head. "More lies." He didn't wait for Daniel to open the door but got out and started to walk down the street.

Chuck called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Henry turned to face his father. "I can't go in there and pretend everything's okay. Feel free to have me followed. I'm sure you're going to regardless of what I want." He turned his back on his sister and father and hurried towards Fifth Avenue and the park.

Cordelia stared after her brother. She couldn't help but to feel this was all her fault. She should've never shown Henry the stuff she found. She should've thrown it all away and ignored it. She felt like her family was falling apart and it was all because of her.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my longest chapter to date! Just a word of warning this chapter is not fluffy at all. There's a lot of sadness and upset. So proceed with caution. Also I have no recollection of Vanya's last name ever being given so I made one up. If anyone knows it feel free to tell me via PM or Twitter and I'll correct it here. Thank you as always to my wonderful reviewers. You guys are truly what keeps me going. Also thanks to all the favorites and alerts. Nothing but original characters belong to me.

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Eleanor and Cyrus were at a dinner party with friends and Henry was still out so it was just Chuck, Blair, a chatty Ned and a very reserved Cordelia. Blair had asked Chuck if he knew of Henry's whereabouts when she couldn't reach him on the phone. Chuck made some story up about him running into friends and hanging out with them and he probably wasn't checking his phone.

Halfway through dinner Blair decided to lure Cordelia into the conversation and out of her melancholy funk by discussing her summer in Paris. Three months in France had been Chuck and Blair's big present to Cordelia the day before. She had been so excited but today not so much.

Ned rolled his eyes as he stuffed a piece of filet in his mouth. "What's the big deal about Paris anyway? We've been there hundreds of times."

Cordelia set her fork aside. "But this is living in Paris and immersing myself in the culture and language not to mention the fashion."

Ned sighed. "You girls and your fashion. It's ridiculous."

Blair raised her eyebrows at her son. "This coming from the young man who spent four hours last week with his father at the tailor."

"A well cut suit is considered good manners Mother. Anything less is improper." He picked up his wineglass and took a sip.

Blair looked across the table at her husband who was unusually quiet as well. "He is your son there's no denying it."

Chuck smiled at his youngest child. Ned was probably the most like him in looks and disposition and it broke his heart to think one day he'd learn his father was far from perfect. "That he is."

Cordelia set her napkin aside. "Can I be excused?"

Blair glanced at her daughter. "Of course. Are you staying in tonight?"

She nodded as she pushed her chair in. "I think so I have some reading to do. I'd like to try and finish it."

Blair watched her daughter leave the dining room. Chuck stared at his wife. "And that's your daughter."

Blair flashed him a smile. "Our children are perfect."

"Especially your youngest. I'm the total package." Ned leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Blair laughed. "And so modest too."

Ned nodded at his mother. "You forgot dashingly handsome, Mother."

Chuck shook his head. "You can be excused. Go pack for your overnight with Jake at Grandma Lily's."

Ned got up and strutted out of the room. Blair smiled at Chuck. "It's like a mini you."

Chuck finished his wine and set his glass aside. "He has a lot more self-esteem than I ever had. It comes from being well loved. Mine was all smoke and mirrors."

Blair pushed her chair back and got up walking around the table. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck from behind kissing his cheek. "Well you are well loved now."

Chuck rubbed his hand along her arm. "I certainly am."

She kissed him one more time. "I have a few things to look over and then I'm free if you want to share a drink in an hour or so."

He forced a smile. "It's a date. Meet you in the living room at ten?"

She stood up and crossed to the doorway pausing to look back at him. "I was thinking the bedroom."

Chuck smiled wistfully at her. "And that's my girl."

Blair smiled and left the room. Chuck reached for the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass. He was going to need all the sustenance he could get if he was going to tell Blair about what transpired that afternoon.

* * *

Henry had eventually ended up at the Empire bar drinking alone. He had ignored the three phone calls and voice messages from his mother and the one from his father. Cordelia had called and he told her he needed some time alone.

The bartender had poured him a glass of his and his father's favorite single malt from the bottle reserved just for them. He told him to leave it with him.

Henry glanced around at the hotel lobby bar and felt a rush of overwhelming sadness. The hotel had been given to him on his eighteenth birthday. His father had prefaced it with a speech about how it was the first property he ever purchased completely on his own when he too was only eighteen. His father had also mentioned how none of it would have happened without the love and support of his beautiful wife. Little did Henry know at the time just what his father had meant by his mother's "support". The place was tainted now.

By midnight about ten of his closest friends had joined him and Henry decided to move the party upstairs to the rooftop. He was heading to the bank of elevators when he spied Ana, Dorota's daughter, in a booth with three of her girlfriends.

Dorota and Vanya's children had grown up with the Bass children and they were treated just like family. Chuck and Blair had put Ana through college and were now paying for her medical school tuition at Columbia. Ana, being four years older than Henry, was never really on his radar. He was always closer to Leo who was only two years older than himself.

Henry stopped at her booth and smiled at her. "Hey Ana how's it going?"

Ana glanced up at Henry. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She would never admit it but she had had a crush on him for the past year or so. "Everything's great Henry. How about you? Yale is good?"

Henry shrugged. "Yale is fucking fantastic." He looked her friends over. They were all extremely attractive. "Why don't you ladies join us? We're going upstairs."

Ana's friends immediately got up before she could protest. Henry and his friends were good looking and rich. What girl would turn that combination down? Ana reluctantly picked her clutch up from the table and allowed Henry to escort her to the elevators. When she felt his hand on her lower back her breath hitched. She had a feeling she was making a huge mistake by going upstairs with him but she couldn't resist that smile.

* * *

Blair was applying night cream to her freshly washed face when Chuck entered their bedroom. She smiled at his reflection in her vanity mirror. She twisted the lid back onto the jar and turned herself around on the padded bench to face her husband.

"Ten o'clock on the dot. I love a punctual man." She smiled up at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Blair I need to talk to you about something."

Immediately she knew it was serious. She sat up a bit straighter. "What is it Chuck?"

He reached a hand out to caress her cheek and then turned away from her crossing to their bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and clasped his hands in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

He decided not to sugar coat it and just come out and tell her. "Henry and Cordelia have learned all about our past." He instantly saw the confusion and questions start to form in her mind. "They know everything."

"How?"

Chuck shrugged. "Cordelia discovered the Gossip Girl site. Apparently it's archived and available."

"Everything?" Chuck nodded and Blair stood up.

She began pacing back and forth in front of him. "So they know about high school and how we got together and all my scheming and black mailing." Suddenly she stopped covering her face.

"Oh God, they know about the baby, the paternity test, and my relationship with Dan." She started to cry.

Chuck got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Blair it's okay." He rubbed her back as she buried her face against the front of his dress shirt.

She shook her head sniffling. "No it's not." She glanced up at him tears shining on her cheeks. "Is that why Henry went MIA tonight? Does he hate me?"

Chuck cupped her cheek using his thumb to wipe away a tear. "No he doesn't. I think he's most angry at me to be honest."

She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head against his chest. "What did you say to them?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I was honest with them. I answered their questions and told them that no matter what choices we made we loved each other and that hadn't changed."

"Cordelia was so quiet at dinner and this explains why." She pulled back from his embrace. "She could hardly look at me tonight. She's already slipping away from me. This is only going to make it worse. I should go talk to her."

Chuck took her hand in his. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "No I think it needs to be a mother/daughter chat."

He nodded. "I'll be right here if you need me."

She leaned up placing a kiss on his lips. "Were we naïve to think they'd never find out?"

He shook his head sadly. "No I think we were hopeful."

She sighed and turned her back on him as she crossed the room.

Chuck watched her leave and sat back down on the bed rubbing a hand over his face. Now he had to just figure the best time to tell her about Tokyo before Dan or someone else did. He was such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Blair knocked gently against her daughter's bedroom door. She heard Cordelia say, "Come in," and taking a deep breath Blair turned the knob and entered her daughter's room.

Blair smiled at Cordelia who was lying on her stomach across her bed reading.

Blair hesitantly asked, "Hey do you have a minute to chat?"

Cordelia closed her book and sat up tucking her feet under her. "Sure. What's up?"

Blair crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge. She glanced at her daughter. "Your father just told me that you and your brother have found out some things about us and our past."

Cordelia stared down at the cream pattern of her duvet cover and lightly ran a finger along it.

Blair swallowed and then reached out to touch her daughter's arm. "Cordelia, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to read some of those things but you have to understand your father and I were different people then. You also need to remember that through it all we loved each other."

Cordelia scoffed still not looking at her mother. "If that's love I pray to God I never experience it."

Blair removed her hand from her daughter's forearm. "It's our kind of love and it's messy and it's complicated but it's real and it's true."

"What part of that love involves you sleeping with Uncle Jack or becoming pregnant with another man's baby and then marrying that man when Daddy was practically begging you to leave with him? Is that the real or true part?" Cordelia stood up and walked over to her window glancing down at the quiet street below. She saw Mrs. Greenberg walking her pug.

Blair felt tears spring to her eyes. She was making this worse. She stood up and approached her daughter. She reached out to touch her Cordelia's shoulder but then thought better of it pulling her hand back. "I don't expect you to understand it. Most people don't get the relationship between your father and me but that doesn't matter because we do. I love him more than anything else in this world and I have for more than half my life. There has never been anyone else for me but him. And yes, it's messy and painful and crazy at times but it's also been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without him I would have nothing." A tear slipped down Blair's cheek.

Cordelia turned to face her mother. She looked cold and mean. "It's such a relief to know all this. I have spent so much time and energy trying to live up to Constance's Queen B. The perfect, strong, powerful Blair Waldorf Bass and now I don't have to because let's face it deep down inside you're weak. You have been a doormat to Chuck Bass and," she smirked at her mother, "if we're being honest, and we are right, you were really nothing more than a very expensive whore sold and bought again."

The slap came hard and quick. Blair didn't even realize she had done it at first until she felt the sting on her palm and saw the red handprint on her daughter's cheek.

Cordelia raised a hand to the side of her face and glared at her mother.

Blair released the breath she had been holding. She had never laid a hand on any of her children before and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your mother." She clenched her hands at her sides fighting back tears suddenly feeling very angry and very hurt.

Cordelia felt tears pooling in her eyes. "I would like to be alone now."

Blair nodded. "You can be alone as much as you like because you're grounded for a week." She turned and left her daughter's room without a backwards glance shutting the door as she left.

Immediately Cordelia collapsed onto her bed in a flood of tears. She felt like her entire world had been turned upside down. She didn't know the woman who had just left her room. It wasn't her mother anymore but a complete stranger. She wanted to turn back the clock and erase everything she had learned from her head but that was impossible. She buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Blair stepped into the master bedroom she was crying. Chuck was sitting up in bed going over work papers. He started to ask her how it went and stopped when he took in her tear stained face.

"What happened?" He pushed the papers aside and started to get out of bed.

Blair rushed straight to the bathroom where she proceeded to be sick. Thirty seconds later Chuck was behind her rubbing her back.

"It was that bad huh?"

Blair was dabbing her mouth with a couple squares of toilet paper. "It was worse than I ever thought it would be." She started to cry again. "She hates me." She stood up flushing the toilet. She went to the sink and washed her hands and then reached for her toothbrush and the toothpaste.

Chuck sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "She doesn't hate you Blair. She's just overwhelmed and confused. Give her a couple days and she'll be okay."

Blair brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. She grabbed the hand towel and dabbed her lips. She tossed it on the counter and turned to face her husband tears filling her eyes. "I slapped her."

Chuck stood up in complete shock. "Blair…"

"After she called me a doormat and a whore." She buried her face in her hands.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her. "She had no right to speak to you like that." He felt his blood pressure begin to rise. "I'm going to go set her straight."

Blair shook her head. "No I've already grounded her. She needs to be left alone tonight." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm a horrible mother."

Chuck took her shoulders into his hands and squeezed. "You, Blair Bass, are anything but a bad mother. She is just lashing out at the person she loves most." He pulled her to his chest again and hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this like we always do together as a family."

She pulled back and met his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her and led her out of the bathroom and to their bed. "I think we'll all feel better in the morning."

She pulled the covers back and sat down. "Have you heard from Henry?"

Chuck crawled into bed. "Sam called he's at the Empire. He'll be fine."

She lay back onto her pillow sighing. "At least we haven't screwed up Ned yet." She laughed softly.

Chuck turned off the lights and pulled her into his arms. "Give it time."

He kissed her temple and held her until she fell asleep. He lay next to her wide awake for a long time. He listened to her breathing change and become deeper as she fell into her deep sleep. He decided to take her out to dinner tomorrow night just the two of them and he'd tell her about Tokyo and make everything right. Somehow he had to get things back to the way they were. He refused to allow his family to fall apart.

* * *

Henry, Ana and their friends had spent the last two hours drinking, dancing and getting to know one another. Henry was finding Ana engaging and witty. He had never spent all that much time talking to her except for the occasional chat. He was also finding her very attractive. Her blue eyes sparkled and her long dark hair hung free down her back.

When she got up to talk to her friend he watched her walk away and realized for the first time ever just how sexy she was. She had an amazing body. Curvy in all the right places.

His best friend, Will, nudge him in the shoulder. "She's hot."

Henry took a swallow of his drink. "Yes she is."

"Are you going to be taking her home or can I?"

Henry glanced at Will. "Sorry my friend but I'm going to be enjoying her company tonight."

Will shrugged and sat back in the booth. "I figured as much Bass. Besides she's only had eyes for you all night. She's got it bad."

Henry furrowed his brow. "What?"

Will nodded. "Oh yeah. She's been panted after you the whole time. I don't think it'll take much to get under that skirt."

Henry finished his drink as he watched Ana return to the table.

She sat down next to him and smiled. "I think I might head out in a minute."

Henry leaned into her a little. "Why? It's early yet."

She laughed. "It's two-thirty in the morning Henry."

He reached out and rested his hand on her bare knee. Her skin felt like silk. "Like I said it's early."

He looked up and met her blue eyes with his dark chocolate brown ones as his thumb rubbed back and forth against her bare skin. "Henry?"

He stood up taking her hand in his and helped her up from the padded booth. Without a word he put an arm around her waist and led her from the bar area and down the hall to the elevators.

He pressed the button and when the doors opened they stepped inside together. Another couple was about to enter with them when Henry held up his hand refusing them entrance.

"Wait for the next one." He pressed the close door button and the minute the doors were shut he began to kiss Ana.

She responded instantly leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a small voice in the back of her head that was telling her to stop. That he was just using her and she'd end up with a broken heart but it was all muted as she felt his hands cup her bottom through her skirt.

The trip down the eleven floors to the lobby was much quicker than either of them would have liked. Henry pulled back from her and led her from that elevator to the other elevator that brought residents to the private suites. He swiped his keycard and the doors opened for them. Once inside he swiped it again and pressed the penthouse button.

He put the card back into his wallet and slid it into his back pocket. He then placed his hands on Ana's hips and kissed her again.

She was a surprisingly good kisser and he was sure he was going to thoroughly enjoy her charms. The doors opened yet again and Henry led her straight to the bedroom. There was no reason to pretend this was anything but sex.

He shut the double doors behind him and turned to face her.

"Ana, I want you to understand…"

She cut him off. "Henry, I know this is sex and not a love match." She tossed her evening bag onto the padded bench at the end of the bed and reached up lowering the straps of her dress and slowly letting it pool at her feet.

He drank in the sight of her beautiful body for a few seconds before closing the distance between them and enveloping her into his arms. He devoured her mouth with his as his hands roamed over her body.

The last thought he had after lowering her to the bed was why had he waited so long to indulge in all that Anastasia Rykov had to offer?

* * *

Chuck had just finished a grueling board meeting when he entered his office at Bass Industries to find his sister sitting at his desk. Chuck wasn't in the mood to be dealing with one of her many problems today.

"Serena, I have about twenty minutes before I have to get on a conference call to Madrid so whatever problem you're having can you relay it quickly."

Serena got up out of his chair and stepped around the desk as he sat down in the vacated seat. She placed both hands on the edge of the desk glaring at him. "You're the problem Chuck."

Chuck looked taken aback. "Me? What did I do?"

"You attacked Dan and then threatened him yesterday." She plopped back into one of the leather chairs placed in front of Chuck's desk. "I had to listen to him complain all through breakfast this morning."

Chuck groaned. "I didn't attack him. I grabbed the front of his sweater which is hardly an attack and I don't threaten people but I did issue a strongly worded statement to leave my family alone. What a whiney little bitch running to his ex-wife for protection against the big, bad wolf. What a coward."

Serena shook her head. "You can't do stuff like that Chuck. If he gets pissed off he could take me to court again and demand a revamp of our custody agreement."

Chuck leaned forward looking at his sister. "If that asshole takes you to court again I'll make sure it's the last thing he ever does."

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "He also mentioned something about you and a nineteen year old Japanese model." She could tell from the look on Chuck's face she'd hit a nerve. "What the fuck Chuck?" She felt the anger rise instantly and her natural instinct to protect Blair came rushing forward.

Chuck held up his hand. "First of all she was twenty one."

Serena rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make it any better."

"Second of all absolutely nothing happened. I would never do that to Blair and you of all people should know that."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're going to tell me that you spent all night in a hotel suite with a twenty-one year old Asian model and nothing happened? Try telling that to Blair and see how it goes over." Serena crossed her arms. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say not very well."

"I didn't cheat on her and whatever did happen that night is between Blair and me. We were in a really bad place eight months ago and I regret never telling her but I'm rectifying that tonight."

Serena stood up placing her handbag onto her shoulder. "Well you better because if you don't I will." She turned to leave and stopped before opening the door. She turned back to look at Chuck. "And please for your nephew's sake stay away from Dan. Don't go see him or talk to him anymore."

"As long as he leaves my family alone I'll leave him alone."

Serena opened the heavy mahogany door. "Just play nice Chuck." She walked out flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Chuck sat back into his chair sighing. Everything that could go wrong was. He picked up the phone to check in with the Empire to see how Henry was faring. He had been thinking about his son all morning.

Sam informed him that Henry had left around nine-thirty and had the car take him home. He had also left strict instructions that they were to allow whatever room service requests his guest asked for and a car to take her home as well.

Chuck asked Sam for the young woman's address. When Sam told him Chuck froze.

"Are you sure that's the address she was taken too?"

"Absolutely sir."

Chuck thanked Sam and hung up the phone. He knew that address well it was in Queens and it was the home Vanya and Dorota had lived in since their wedding day. The home Cyrus and Eleanor gifted them with.

Just when he didn't think it could get any worse it exploded. Blair was going to be so upset and God forbid Vanya or Dorota finds out.

"Oh Henry what have you done?" He picked up his cellphone and called his son. It went straight to voicemail. Chuck didn't think he could handle much more. These kids were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Blair had just finished lunch with her mother. Eleanor and Cyrus were leaving shortly to return to Paris and Blair was heartbroken.

"Why don't you extend your stay for a few more days?" Blair pleaded.

Eleanor stared at her daughter intently. "You never want me to stay longer. What's wrong?"

Blair shook her head reaching out to grasp her mother's hand. "Nothing. It's just been such a nice visit that I don't want it to end."

Eleanor pulled her hand away and ran it over her hair even though there wasn't a hair out of place. "In two more days you would be kicking me out. It's better to leave now while we're still getting along."

Blair forced a smile picking up her teacup and taking a sip. Eleanor leaned forward. "Blair I know you. What's wrong?"

Blair glanced out the window of the dining room forcing herself not to cry. "My daughter hates me."

Eleanor scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. She's a teenager. Don't you remember what that's like? It's all theatrics and angst. She loves you."

Blair wiped her eyes and sniffled. "You're right. I'm being silly." She picked up a cookie and then set it back down again.

Eleanor reached out and patted her daughter's hand and then stood up pushing her chair back. "I'm going to go finish packing and say good bye to my grandchildren." She leaned over and kissed the top of Blair's head.

Blair watched her mother as she left the dining room. She wanted to tell her that she loved her but Eleanor was never one for emotional displays of affection so she let it slide.

Instead she headed up to Henry's room. He had come in while she was at the atelier that morning and she hadn't seen him yet.

His door was ajar and he was sitting at his desk working on something. She knocked once on the open door and stepped inside.

He looked up at her and she smiled sadly. "We missed you last night at dinner and again at breakfast."

Henry shrugged. "Sorry I wasn't really in the family mood."

Blair nodded. "Your father told me that you know about our past and I just want you to know that on paper it seems really bad but there's a lot more to it than what you've read. Things between your father and me that no one knows."

Henry looked at her blankly. "Is that all?"

"Henry…" She didn't know what to say.

"Mom I'm tired of thinking about it. I want to forget it and move on. It's happened and there's nothing any of us can do to change it now."

"If you have questions or just want to talk you know you can come to us right?"

"Sure." At this point he was just saying whatever would get her out of his room the fastest.

She nodded. "Ok. Your grandparents are leaving in thirty minutes. You should say goodbye."

She left his room feeling as if she were completely alone. Her son could barely look at her and her daughter wasn't speaking to her.

By the time her Mother and Cyrus left she was emotionally drained and retired to her bedroom to "rest". She lay down and immediately succumbed to tears.

Chuck found her still ensconced in their bedroom when he got home from work that evening. He was shocked to find her lying in bed and not changed for dinner.

"Blair are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No."

He was removing his tie as he crossed the room. "You should get changed our reservations are in forty-five minutes."

She forced herself up to a sitting position. "I don't feel like going Chuck."

He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his. "Why what's wrong?"

"It's everything. Nothing is the way it's supposed to be and I don't feel like heading out in public and pretending everything is okay."

He squeezed her hand. "Alright we'll stay in."

She looked up at him. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, disappointed yes but not mad." He kissed her gently and pushed her hair off her shoulder. "Things will get better I promise. It's just going to take a little bit of time."

She nodded playing with the button on the sleeve of his dress shirt. "I just hate that my children are upset and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. "That's one of the things that make you an incredible mother."

He stood up. "I'll go downstairs and tell Jean Michel that we're eating in. Let's eat in our sitting room alone like the old days."

She nodded. "That's fine. Henry is going out again, Ned is staying at Lily's and Cordelia is only taking meals in her room."

Chuck shook his head. "It's a perfect night then."

He left her in bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dinner alone was a good thing. He could come clean about everything without any outside interruptions. He was just sad that he was going to be responsible for more distress in her life.

* * *

Blair and Chuck had finished their light dinner alone in their sitting room. They had both been rather quiet throughout the meal only discussing their upcoming schedules and New Year's Eve plans. The housekeeper had cleared their dishes and they were both sitting quietly when Chuck broke the silence.

"Blair, sweetheart, there is something I need to tell you but you have to promise me that you'll hear me out completely before getting upset or angry with me. Okay?"

She set her wineglass down as she groaned. "What is it now Chuck? I don't think I can handle any more bad news this week."

He shook his head. "This is something I have to get off my chest. Please."

She sighed sitting back in her chair. "Okay. What is it?"

He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "Do you remember back in April right before your father passed away?"

She nodded looking confused. "Yes of course. How could I forget that time?"

He nodded. "We were fighting about Henry. Remember? He didn't want to go to Yale and you were not in favor of that. I was trying to stay neutral."

Blair cut him off. "You were hardly Switzerland in that whole argument. You were completely supportive of him taking a gap year or two."

Chuck held up a hand. "True but my point is we were in a really bad place. You were exhausted from traveling back and forth to France to help care for your father and I was feeling neglected." She started to interrupt him again but he didn't allow it. "The point is I left for Tokyo that morning after our huge fight. I was angry and frustrated. Two nights later and you were still avoiding my calls."

"Why are we talking about this Chuck?" She was starting to get a sick feeling.

"I'm just trying to explain where my head was at and that I was not in the best frame of mind at that time. I was opening the new hotel in Tokyo and they had a huge party. Needless to say I might have imbibed a bit too much and when the manager suggested we move the party up to my suite I was only too happy. One of the business men we were entertaining had brought along a Japanese model by the name of Akako Sato."

"I know of her. She's a very pretty girl and getting quite popular." She closed her eyes trying to block the tears that were forming. "Did you sleep with her?" The question came out at barely a whisper.

"How can you ask me that Blair?"

She slapped both her hands down hard onto the small table placed between them. "Because you're telling me that you had a barely legal model in your fucking hotel suite!" She had gone from quiet to yelling in seconds. She covered her face with her hands.

Chuck reached across and tried to take her hand from her face but she pulled away. "Blair I promise you nothing happened. I woke up the next morning completely hung over and a mess. Later that day you called. Your father had passed and I was on the jet headed to France to meet you. I never gave that night another thought."

She glared at him with teary eyes. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because two weeks after that Dan came to see me and told me that Akako had gone to the Post with some story about her wild night with Chuck Bass. So Dan wanted to know if I had a statement to give. I immediately threw him out and contacted my lawyers. Akako was telling some fictional story about that night. I knew she was lying but it was basically my word against hers. My main concern at that point was you and the kids. There was a part of me that wanted to fight back in the press but my lawyers convinced me to shut her up and let it go. So that's what we did. Apparently she was interested in breaking into pop music and she figured attention from the press here would help launch her."

Blair was silent as she stared out the balcony window. "How much did it cost you to 'shut her up' as you call it?"

"Why does that matter?" He was confused Blair never asked about finances.

She turned to look at him. "How much?"

"Two million."

Blair wiped a tear from her cheek. "It makes me sick to think Dan knew about this and I didn't. Let me guess he threatened you the other day about this."

Chuck wanted to lie to her and tell her no but he needed to be completely honest with her. "Yes he also told Serena."

Her tears started to fall a bit harder now. "Serena knows?"

"She literally just found out today."

She wiped her cheeks. "So you decided to come clean with me now because you were caught." She stood up walking to the balcony doors and looking out.

Chuck followed her. "Blair that's not it. I have been wanting to tell you since it happened but you were grieving your father so intensely and then summer came and we were finally starting to get things back to normal and I just didn't want to ruin anything. And as far as I was concerned it was no big deal. She was a gold digger looking to advance her career."

She turned to face him. "It is a big deal Chuck. You put yourself in an inappropriate situation. You are a married man with three children who happens to be extremely well known."

He placed his hands on her upper arms. "I know I fucked up Blair. I'm so stupid sometimes." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. When she didn't resist he kissed a trail along her cheek and to her ear. "I love you," he whispered softly, "and I'm nothing without you. Say you forgive me." He placed a kiss in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "Please."

Blair closed her eyes and released a breath. She pulled back and out of his arms. "I need you to sleep somewhere else tonight Chuck."

"Blair…"

She shook her head. "I'm serious I can't deal with this right now. I have bigger problems than your midlife crisis."

"That is not what this is."

She was staring at the carpet. "I don't really care. I just want you out of here now."

"You want me out of the room or out of the house?"

She glanced up at him hesitantly. "You should go stay at the Empire or the Palace." She stepped around him and went into their bedroom. He heard the bathroom door shut.

"Fuck," he whispered as he headed to the closet to pack a bag. He didn't have the energy to fight her on this. He had no one but himself to blame. He was such an ass sometimes. As he packed a few things he berated himself for not telling her sooner and for putting himself in the situation to begin with.

He zipped up his overnight bag and crossed to the closed bathroom door. He could hear her crying softly and it was ripping his heart out. He called her name as he tried the doorknob. Of course it was locked.

When she didn't respond he picked up his bag and left their room. He'd give her tonight to calm down and then he'd make everything right tomorrow.

As he walked down the stairs he realized that his family had never been so torn apart before and he had no idea how to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. Real life has been interfering big time. With that being said this is the biggest chapter I've ever written. Over 12,000 words and 27 pages! Wow I'm exhausted just thinking about it. Hope you all continue to take this journey with me whenever it may go. Thanks for the amazing amount of reviews last chapter. I was blown away by it. Also all the new favorites and follows…welcome! I own nothing.

* * *

Cordelia awoke with a horrible headache. The kind of headache you get from a lack of sleep. She had heard her mother yelling at one point last night and then later heard her father leave the house. She had watched from her bedroom window as he got into the car with his bag and left.

She could count on her left hand the amount of times her parents had really fought. There was always disagreeing and bantering back and forth but not yelling and screaming fights. There had been three that she could remember and they never ended with her father leaving the house.

She headed down the back staircase that led directly into the kitchen. She was just about to push the swinging door open when she heard Christina, the housekeeper, mention her mother's name.

"…she was furious and threw Mr. Bass out of the house. He left with his overnight bag and didn't come back. Mrs. Bass spent the entire night in a flood of tears."

Emilie, the sous chef, responded, "Do you know what the argument was about?"

Cordelia decided enough was enough. She pushed the door wide and stepped into the kitchen. She smiled brightly. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Miss Cordelia." Christina was obviously on her way out to run an errand since she was wearing her heavy winter coat. She said goodbye and left out the backdoor looking sheepish.

Emilie poured Cordelia a cup of coffee. "Your mother would like to see you. She's in her office."

Cordelia poured some cream into her cup. "Thank you." She picked up the cup and saucer. "I'll just have yogurt and fruit for breakfast after I speak to my mother."

Emilie nodded. "Of course Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia exited the kitchen and headed down the hall and upstairs to her Mother's office. Useless staff; didn't they have anything better to do than gossip. By the time she came to her Mother's office she was seething. She stopped just outside the door to compose herself.

She could hear her mother giving her assistant, Grace, instructions. She took a deep breath and knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Come in," her mother called.

Cordelia pushed the door open and stepped inside the large, bright space that was her mother's home office.

Blair was sitting at her desk looking over some papers. Cordelia noticed that she looked pale and exhausted.

Blair glanced up at her daughter. "Oh, Cordelia, I thought you were Emilie with the menu." She handed the papers to Grace. "Can you also take the stack of thank you notes and mail them today? Make sure you check each one. Some are overseas and need extra postage."

"Of course Mrs. Bass." Grace gathered the box of addressed envelopes from the side table. There had to be at least sixty of them all stacked neatly.

Cordelia gave a half smile as she sat down in the overstuffed chair facing her Mother's desk. It was so typical of her Mother to already have written out the thank you notes from the holidays. The Basses were always inundated with gift baskets, boxes of chocolates and exotic gifts sent by various colleagues and clients from all over the world during the month of December. Most of the things ended up being donated but a select few were kept.

Blair waited for Grace to leave and shut the door before speaking to her daughter.

"Cordelia, I want you to know that I've decided to lift your grounding." Cordelia started to interrupt but Blair held up a hand stopping her. "I'm not in the mood this morning for some big discussion. Also I called the atelier and Simone is expecting you there this morning for your final fitting on your dress for the New Year's Eve Gala."

"But I thought we were going together for our fittings." Cordelia stared down at the cup and saucer she held in her hands.

"I'm too busy today. Besides mine should be fine. I'm worried about your hem now that you changed your shoe choice."

Cordelia nodded. "Mother…"

Blair ignored her and continued to talk. "You and your brother are expected to attend the party for at least a few hours New Year's Eve after which time you can choose to go off and do as you please. It's important for at least part of the night that we appear to be the happy family. It's good for the shareholders and board members to see that."

Blair finally paused sitting back in her chair looking at her daughter. "The last thing I need to talk to you about is your father. He's staying at the Palace for a while. You can see him and talk to him as much as you'd like. That will not change." Blair's eyes glistened with tears.

"Mother, what's going on?" Cordelia leaned forward setting her cup and saucer on the edge of her Mother's desk. "Why is Daddy staying at the Palace?"

Blair sighed wiping her eyes. "This is between your father and me. It has nothing at all to do with you or your brothers."

"Is this because of what I found out?"

Blair shook her head. "This has nothing to do with that. I do want to say one thing though. If you ever talk to me the way you did the other night; all this," Blair gestured around her, "the money, the credit card with no limit, the custom ball gowns, and Louboutin heels will all be gone. It's a privilege to have the things your father and I give you and if you don't treat us with respect you will not enjoy those benefits." Blair leaned forward picking up a stack of papers. "Now I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go shower and head over to the atelier. I have a ton of work to do."

Cordelia knew her Mother and when she was finished discussing a subject it was done. She stood up picking up her cup and headed out of the office. She paused at the threshold and turned back to look at her mother who was already back in work mode looking at designs.

"Mother, I'm sorry."

"That's fine Cordelia." Blair didn't even look up at her.

Cordelia sighed closing her mother's door as she walked out. Her heart felt heavy and she started to cry as she took the stairs up to her bedroom. She no longer felt like breakfast.

* * *

The atelier was humming as Cordelia walked through the doors. She felt a pang of nostalgia as she crossed to the fitting room off to the left side. She had spent so many days here when she was younger. She used to love coming here after school. Her mother would give her left over fabric and trims and she would create gowns for her Barbies and dolls. It was a place full of happy childhood memories.

She entered the fitting room to find her Aunt Serena wearing a gorgeous pearl grey silk Waldorf Original gown. Simone was on her knees pinning the hem.

Serena saw her niece and goddaughter's reflection in the mirrors and burst into a huge smile. "Cor! What are you doing here?"

Cordelia forced a smile. "Getting my gown fitted same as you."

Serena glanced over her shoulder. "Where's your mother?"

Cordelia sat down in one of the chairs in the corner. "She's at home. She has a lot of work to do."

Serena continued to scrutinize her niece in the reflection of the mirror. Something was going on. "It's one thing for your mom to miss my fitting its quite another for her to miss yours. Blair is way too much of a control freak. What's going on?"

Suddenly Cordelia burst into tears. Serena immediately stepped off of the platform and rushed to her niece's side enveloping her in her arms.

She looked at Simone. "Would you give us a moment please?"

Simone was already starting to leave the room. "Of course Madame." She closed the door behind her.

Serena rubbed Cordelia's back for a minute as the teenage girl sobbed. Serena had known Cordelia since the moment she was born and she hardly ever cried. Even as a baby she only cried when she needed to be fed or changed. Something was very wrong.

Serena let her cry for another minute and then wiped at her cheeks. "Cordelia, you need to tell me what's wrong. Is it a boy or school?"

Cordelia shook her head sniffling trying to catch her breath. Serena spied a box of tissues on the table and reached over pulling three out and dabbing at Cordelia's face. "What is it my sweet girl?"

Cordelia took the tissues from her aunt and wiped her face and nose. She folded her hands in her lap as she twisted the tissue in her fingers. "It's my parents. They had a big fight last night and daddy moved out. Mom won't even tell me why. But I think it's my fault."

Serena was shocked. She couldn't believe this was true and if it was why hadn't Blair called her to tell her? "Why in the world would it be your fault Cor?"

Cordelia stood up starting to pace the length of the room. She had always been close to her Aunt Serena but she wasn't sure how much she should say. She thought for a moment and then decided to tell her everything.

"I found Dan's website, Gossip Girl, and I read all this stuff about mom and dad and you and Uncle Nate. It was horrible. I think my drudging up the past has caused them to argue."

Serena was so confused. "Wait a minute the first thing I have to know is how did you find the info? All of that was removed completely years ago. Your father saw to that."

Cordelia shrugged. "I have no idea. Matt found it while doing research for his media class. He gave me all the information."

Serena was furious. Had Dan reposted the site information? "Cordelia I'm not sure how this happened but I'm going to figure it out and make sure it's removed again. I'm sorry you had to read that stuff."

Cordelia felt fresh tears fill her eyes again. "I don't understand how mom and dad could be those people. How they could hurt each other the way they did and still get married and build a life together?"

Serena stood up and crossed to stand in front of her niece. She placed her hands on Cordelia's shoulders and looked intently at her. "You can't understand it because you've never been in love like that. Let me tell you something no two people ever belonged together more than your parents. I always knew that. No matter what else was going on with them I knew they would eventually find their way back to each other."

"Even when my mother married another man and dated Dan and my father traded her for a hotel?"

Serena nodded. "I never doubted it. You have to understand your parents didn't have the best upbringing. Yes they had all the material things any child could want but they didn't have the parental guidance and love that children need. None of us did."

Cordelia shook her head. "Mom had a father who adored her and her relationship with my Grandmere is fantastic."

"Cordelia you only know what you've seen. Your Grandmere, while a wonderful person and grandmother, wasn't always a great mother. She was highly critical of your mom and she left her alone for weeks on end. No matter what your mother did it was never good enough. And yes Harold adored her but he ultimately abandoned her and that kind of thing changes a teenage girl and chips away at her self-confidence and self-worth. Trust me I know. And don't even get me started on your father and your Grandfather Bart."

Serena sighed. "Your parents aren't perfect but I do know that they love each other and they love you kids more than anything else in the world."

She pulled Cordelia into a hug. "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

Cordelia stepped out of her aunt's embrace. "Thank you Aunt Serena."

"Anytime you need me know I'm here for you." She smiled at Cordelia who nodded. "Now let's get Simone back in here to finish pinning my hem."

Serena called the seamstress back into the room. Cordelia felt a little better thanks to her aunt's pep talk. Serena stayed for Cordelia's fitting giving Simone instructions on the hem length. She then took Cordelia out for lunch before parting ways with her niece.

As soon as she was alone she called Nate to inform him about what was going on and asking him to please call and talk to Chuck. He agreed. Serena then hailed a cab and headed over to the Bass residence. She needed to speak to Blair and get to the bottom of this mess if she could.

* * *

Blair had just returned from an emergency session with her therapist and it had emotionally and mentally exhausted her. She retreated to her bedroom declining Dorota's offer of lunch. She lay back onto the fluffy pillows and glanced at her phone. She had a ton of emails and missed work calls but nothing from Chuck. She had been so hoping he would call but he hadn't.

Her therapist had recommended a dual session with Chuck if he was willing to join her. Dr. Mary Jennings had scheduled the two of them in for tomorrow afternoon at two. Blair had called her assistant and told her to set it up through Chuck's assistant.

She closed her eyes trying to push out all the worries she had about her marriage and her children. After about ten minutes of this she realized it was hopeless. All she could think about was Cordelia and Henry knowing nearly every awful thing she had done in her past and poor Ned having to hear about it eventually. Now that the information was out there it was inevitable that he would learn about it. She and Chuck would have to tell him themselves when the time was right; maybe this summer while they were in the Hamptons and it was mostly family time.

The Hamptons. What if she and Chuck didn't work out their problems and there was no going to their Hamptons house for August like they normally did?

She pushed the negative thought to the back of her mind and got up to use the bathroom. When she came back out to the master bedroom she found Serena sitting on the padded bench at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing here? Did we have plans?" Blair forced a smile.

Serena stood up. She decided a direct approach was best with Blair. "I saw Cordelia at the atelier this morning and I took her for lunch."

Blair walked over to her vanity picking up the earrings she had removed earlier and placing them back into her ears. "Oh really, that must have been nice."

"She told me that she and Henry had learned a few things about us all."

Blair nodded as she slid a gold bracelet onto her wrist. "They did and we're dealing with it."

Serena realized Blair was in typical Blair mode. "Dealing with it? With Chuck at the Palace and you holed up in your bedroom? How is that dealing with it?"

Blair turned to face her friend. "Chuck staying at the Palace has nothing to do with the Henry and Cordelia situation and as far as 'holing' myself up in my bedroom I had a headache and came to lay down for a half hour. Is that a crime now?"

"Maybe if you ate something you wouldn't have a headache. Dorota told me you haven't eaten a single thing today."

Blair had a sudden desire to fire the meddling woman. "Dorota has a big mouth and needs to learn to keep it shut before she finds herself permanently unemployed."

Serena crossed to her best friend and sister-in-law and reached out touching her arm. "Blair what's going on with you and Chuck?"

Blair's bottom lip quivered and she fought to hold back tears. "We had a fight about his trip to Tokyo. Which I understand you knew all about."

"I found out literally hours before you did. Blair you know he didn't cheat on you. Chuck would never…"

Blair stopped her. "I know that. It's not about some moneygrubbing, twenty year old Asian model it's about the fact that she extorted money from him and threatened to tell all in the Post and he kept the entire thing from me." Blair crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge. "We don't keep things from one another. Plus my daughter had just called me a whore and a doormat the day before so that didn't help."

Serena sat down next to Blair and put her arm around her tiny waist. "You know Cordelia didn't mean those things Blair. She was just upset."

Blair nodded. "Rationally I know that but there was that tiny voice in the back of my head that said 'Is she right?' So when he told me I decided to be strong and I knew if he stayed in the house I wouldn't be."

Serena gave her waist a squeeze. "You two have to talk to work things out."

"I know that. My therapist recommended a joint session tomorrow. We'll start there and see how things go." Blair glanced down at her Harry Winston engagement ring and diamond wedding band. She twisted the band twice around her finger. "I love him I just needed a breather."

Serena took a deep breath and placed her head against her best friend's. Light against dark; complete opposites and yet so in tune to one another. They had been a part of each other's lives since they were toddlers. Neither could remember a time that they weren't aware of the other. Some of those times had been better than the rest but through it all they loved each other.

Blair started to cry and Serena held her in her arms. After a full two minutes Blair pulled back and wiped her face.

Serena kissed her cheek and gave her one last hug. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

They exited the bedroom arm and arm and Dorota made Blair lunch and by the time she finished she was feeling somewhat better about everything.

* * *

Chuck had just finished a grueling board meeting and was in a foul mood. He had slept poorly after being kicked out of the house last night. He didn't sleep well without Blair by his side. Too make matters worse Dorota had shown up at his suite that morning with a suitcase and garment bag and informed him that Blair needed some space. He had asked Dorota for how long but the housekeeper just shrugged. She claimed that Blair hadn't told her.

Before he could enter his office his assistant, Emma, stopped him. "Mr. Bass, your phone messages are on your desk and your son, Henry, is waiting inside as you asked."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you Emma." He could tell there was something else. "Is that all?"

She hesitantly responded, "Your wife's assistant just called to ask if I could clear your schedule for tomorrow at two. Mrs. Bass is requesting you join her at Dr. Jennings office tomorrow." Everyone who was anyone in the City knew who Dr. Jennings was and what she specialized in.

Chuck was shocked. What was wrong with Blair using his assistant to arrange something like that? Why hadn't she just called him herself? It was ridiculous. He had a half a mind not to show up.

"What do I have going on tomorrow afternoon?"

Emma quickly scrolled through the iPad containing Chuck's detailed schedule. "You have a lunch with Mr. Reynolds at one and a conference call with LA at two forty-five."

Chuck thought a moment. "Move Reynolds to nine for breakfast and LA to three-thirty. Does that work?"

Emma thought a moment. "Yes. So I will let Grace know that two o'clock works for you?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes. Also call the Four Seasons and make reservations for tonight at seven. Party of four and let Grace know that she should inform Mrs. Bass that I will be taking the children to dinner." Two could play this game. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

Emma was confused. Never before had she arranged things in regards to the children through Mrs. Bass' assistant. Something was definitely going on. "Of course Mr. Bass."

"No interruptions at all for the next twenty minutes." He turned the knob and pushed the door to his office open walking in.

Henry was sitting in a chair reading with his leg up and casually resting it across his knee. Chuck had a brief memory of being in his own father's office. He was never that relaxed. He was always on edge and uncomfortable. It warmed his heart to see his son so at ease in his domain.

He shut the door and Henry turned his head to look at his father. "Hey Dad."

Chuck straightened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket as he crossed the room to his desk. He had to harden himself to his son. He couldn't be soft in this moment.

"Hey Henry." He sat down in his leather chair looking at his son.

Henry set the book aside. Chuck realized it was his copy of "Dead Souls" by Gogol. "Do you have any idea why I asked you to come by today?"

Henry shrugged smoothing out the fabric of his pants. "I'm assuming this has something to do with you walking out on my mom last night and moving into the Palace."

Chuck sighed heavily. "First of all I didn't walk out on your mother. She was upset and she asked me to stay somewhere else for the night and I respected her wishes."

"So you'll be sleeping at home tonight?" Henry raised his eyebrows in the exact same fashion as Blair.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair. "No not tonight."

"What did you do anyway?" Henry lowered his leg to the floor and leaned forward.

"Why do you assume I'm the one who did something? Maybe it was your mother."

Henry shrugged. "Based on precedence I'd say it was you."

Chuck was about to start to explain himself when he stopped. This was typical Henry. He was so good at redirecting until you forgot what you were talking about in the first place.

"Henry, I didn't ask you here to discuss your mother's and my personal problems. We'll be fine. We've hit a bit of a bump but we'll work out."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Kind of hard to work stuff out if you're not in the same house or even speaking for that matter."

"That's enough. You should worry about yourself that's a full time job as it is." Chuck sat back in his leather chair and stared at his son. He hated to admit it but he was right. He and Blair needed to talk. He figured the appointment with Dr. Jennings was a start.

He got up and crossed to the bar on the other side of the office. He poured himself two fingers of his favorite single malt and took a swallow. He added another splash and walked back over to Henry. He leaned against the desk and faced his son.

"What were you doing with Ana all night at the Empire?"

Henry smirked. "Dad, you of all people should know what I was doing with Ana last night. From what I've learned recently, back in the day, you fucked everything in Manhattan and the outer boroughs. Just following in my father's footsteps."

Chuck set his glass down harder than he had planned. The crystal rang as it met the mahogany of the desktop. "My years of womanizing are not something I'm proud of Henry and it's not something I wish for you. It's lonely and unfulfilling. You're reaching an age where it's time to get serious about things. You can't just continue to mess around. When I was your age I was running a multibillion dollar corporation. This isn't funny anymore Henry. Ana is like family. You are not to see her like that again. Do you understand?"

Henry was shocked. His father had never reprimanded him for his choices in sexual partners. "She's not family father and believe me she was no virgin."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb sighing. "Henry this will break Dorota's heart not to mention your mother's. She's off limits. Have I made myself clear?"

He stared at his son. Henry was examining the cuff of his pants. "And no matter what you think, she is like family. Dorota practically raised your mother and Ana and Leo have been a part of our family since the day they were born. I expect you to act appropriately in this matter. There are plenty of available women out there you can be with."

Henry glared up at his father. "Is that all?"

Chuck picked his glass back up and took another drink. "No. I've made reservations for dinner tonight at the Four Seasons. I would like you and your brother and sister to join me. I'll have the car pick you guys up at six forty." Henry started to decline and Chuck stopped him. "It wasn't a request. I'll see you at seven."

Chuck stepped around his desk and sat back down.

Henry stood up and started to cross the office towards the door. Chuck called his name before he could open it and Henry turned back to face his father.

"I hope you realize that I'm doing this because I love you and care about you. It'll only end badly. Trust me."

Henry scoffed. "You would know wouldn't you?" He pulled the door open and walked out shutting it behind him before his father could respond.

Chuck sat back and drained his glass. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. He went back to the bar and poured himself another glass. Walking back to his desk he picked up the phone. He wanted to call Blair and beg her to forgive him or at least beg her to talk to him. He started to dial and then hung up. He knew he was too worked up at the moment and the conversation probably wouldn't go as planned. It was better to wait until tomorrow with Dr. Jennings as a buffer. Sooner or later she'd have to forgive him.

He picked the phone back up and called his florist placing an order to be delivered to Blair. He also told them to come to the office and pick up the card he wanted to accompany the delivery. It wasn't much but it was a start.

* * *

Blair watched out the window of the family room as her youngest son walked down the front steps of the townhouse with his cousin. She had just spent ten minutes explaining to him that his father was staying at the Palace for the next few days and that they both loved him.

He had sat there silently listening to everything she had to say and then asked her, "Are you guys getting a divorce?" He had asked it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Immediately Blair had reassured him that nothing of the sort was going to happen. She tried to explain that they just needed a few days to sort some things out. Even as she said it it sounded ridiculous.

Ned was so much like his father. He held things in and brooded. She had no idea what was going on in his head and sometimes that frightened her. She had hugged him and had let him know that nothing would change. If he wanted to see or speak to his father he could. Both his parents were available to him if he needed them.

Ned had nodded and then stood up and left the room. Jake had been waiting for him in the kitchen.

Blair watched the two boys until she couldn't see them anymore. They were headed to their friend Tommy's house just around the corner. She had stressed that he needed to be home by five forty-five to shower and change for dinner with his father.

She walked out of the family room and through the foyer where she met a smiling Dorota who was carrying a bouquet of purple sweet violets. There had to be at least a hundred stems in the arrangement.

"Miss Blair this just arrive for you." She held a card in her out stretched hand.

Blair took the envelope. The weight and quality of the paper left no doubt that it was from her husband.

She leaned forward and took a deep breath smelling the flowers' delicate scent. Immediately she was reminded of a day in Paris. Chuck had surprised her by taking her to the home of a private art collector who was in possession of Manet's "Bouquet of Violets". It was a dream of hers to see the painting in person and the man and his wife had been kind enough to open their home to them. It had been a magical day and one she had never forgotten.

She smiled softly lost in the memory of that moment. She glanced up at Dorota who was still beaming.

"You can arrange them and put them in my bedroom."

Dorota nodded. "Yes Miss Blair."

As the giddy housekeeper rushed off to do her biding Blair entered the library and sat down in a chair opening the envelope and pulling out the monogramed card stock.

"_Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it."_

_I'm sorry. Forgive me please. I love you so much._

_-C_

Blair ran a finger along the strong, bold script on the card. It was so Chuck. She brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Damn him.

* * *

Chuck and the children had had a strained dinner at best. He was trying to keep things as normal as possible as he discussed their day and what their plans were for the rest of the week. Ned was the quietest of the three. Chuck barely got five words out of him even when he brought up their summer trip to Beijing for the World Cup.

The waitress returned with the dessert menu. Cordelia rolled her eyes as the auburn haired woman leaned over and slightly into her father. Suddenly she had an idea of what a divorce between her parents would be like. Her father would bed a slew of waitresses, dancers and models all closer to Henry's age than his own and her mother would settle down with a lawyer or doctor from a prominent UES family. In other words it would be pure, unadulterated hell.

She reached out grabbing the dessert menu from the brazen woman. "If you could give us a moment please."

The waitress startled looked over at Cordelia and straightened up. "Yes of course."

Cordelia noticed that the waitress' blouse was unbuttoned way more than any of the other staff members. She had half a mind to complain about the hussy.

Chuck forced a smile. "Thank you." He glanced at his daughter as the woman sauntered away. "That was rude."

Cordelia looked up from the menu. "She was inappropriate not to mention young enough to be your daughter."

Chuck laughed lightly. "I have no interest in the waitress or any other woman for that matter. I love your mother Cordelia."

Henry glanced at his watch. "If it's alright with you guys I'm going to skip dessert and head out. I'm meeting some friends."

Chuck knew it was pointless to try and force him to stay. "Sure. Have fun."

Henry downed the rest of his drink standing up. He squeezed Ned's shoulder. "How about lunch tomorrow Neddie?"

Ned looked up at his older brother with total idolatry. "That would be great."

Henry nodded. "One o'clock sharp." He turned to his father. "Thanks for dinner Dad."

Cordelia got up quickly. "I think I'll head out with you Hen."

Henry shrugged. "Fine but I'm getting dropped off first. I'm already late."

Cordelia kissed her father on the cheek and said good bye to Ned and followed Henry out.

Chuck stared at Ned. "It looks like it's just us." He picked up the menu. "What are you feeling chocolate or…"

Ned cut him off. "Jake says you and Mom are getting divorced. He said Mom was lying when she told me you weren't."

Chuck put down his menu and looked at his son. "Why would Jake say that?"

Ned was staring at his half empty water glass tracing his finger along the crystal stem. "He says this is the same way it happened with his mom and dad."

Chuck leaned forward. "Ned look at me." Ned raised his eyes to meet his father's. "Your mother and I are not getting a divorce. This is nothing like your Aunt Serena and Dan's situation. I love your mother and she loves me."

Ned looked back down at the table. "Aunt Serena used to love Dan."

Chuck shook his head. "Ned I promise you this is completely different. It's kind of like you and Jake. You guys love each other and love hanging out but sometimes you disagree and then you want to be alone for a while. Your mother and I just need a couple of days to breathe. That's all this is. Do you trust me?"

Ned looked back up at his father and thought for a moment. "Yes. I do." He sighed. "Can we go home? I'm not feeling like dessert."

Chuck nodded. "Of course."

Ned excused himself to go use the restroom and Chuck's heart broke. He looked so sad and upset. He hated that he was the cause of his son's anxiety and worry. He and Blair really needed to get their crap together.

They drove to the townhouse in relative silence. As they pulled up in front Ned looked at his father. "Are you going to come in?"

Chuck sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea Ned."

"Please Dad. Just come in with me." Ned's eyes were brimming with tears.

Chuck's heart shattered right there. His Ned never cried. He broke his arm a year ago diving for a ball on the soccer pitch didn't even cry out let alone shed a single tear.

Chuck pulled his son to himself and hugged him. "Alright let's go in."

Sam, the driver, pulled the door open just then and Ned pulled back and smiled at his dad. "Thanks."

Chuck followed his son out informing Sam that he should wait. They walked up the stone stairs together and approached the door. Chuck reached into his pocket pulling out his keys and unlocked the door.

They entered the marble foyer and almost immediately Blair came breezing in.

"How was your dinner…" she stopped short when she saw Chuck standing there. She approached Ned and put an arm around him. "How was dinner?"

Ned nodded. "Okay. We missed you though."

Blair kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too. Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed and maybe we can curl up and watch a movie together."

"As long as it's not 'Tiffany's'. I can't handle that one anymore." He gave her a hug and then hugged Chuck thanking him for dinner and ran up the grand staircase.

Blair watched him go and then turned shyly back to Chuck. "I think I've lost him."

"He's fourteen Blair he was bound to lose interest in Audrey Hepburn movies eventually."

"You never did." She gave him a small smile.

He shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets. "I liked being in your company. I couldn't care less what we watched. I'm always happy just to be in your presence."

She nodded tightening the sash of her robe and pushing her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the flowers. They were lovely and so thoughtful."

He took a step towards her and stopped. He felt completely out of his element at the moment and he didn't like it all. He wasn't sure what to do. He reached out and took her hand and he heard the intake of her breath when he touched her.

"I meant what I said. I'm so sorry Blair. I miss you. I'm a mess without you." He closed the distance between them. Her eyes were fixed on the marble tile under their feet. He reached out taking her other hand in his.

"I know I was wrong and I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again." Her silence was killing him. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Please Blair."

She swallowed hard trying to fight the tears she was feeling. "I just need some time Chuck."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "Okay. I love you," he whispered, "just remember that."

She kissed his cheek. "I know."

He reluctantly released his hold on her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded as she followed him to the door. He opened it and left without a backwards glance. He knew if he looked back at her he wouldn't leave.

Blair shut the door locking the deadbolt into place. She stood there and watched as Chuck got into the limo and the car pulled away.

Hours later as she lay in bed, the heady scent of violets filling the air, she realized her heart had already forgiven him. It was her mind that was holding her back. She prayed that tomorrow's session with Dr. Jennings would be the push her mind needed to catch up.

* * *

The car pulled up to a bar on Thirteenth Street and stopped. Cordelia looked out the window and then at her brother who was running a hand through his dark brown hair and adjusting the collar of his shirt. He had removed his jacket and tie when they first got in.

"What are you doing going to a bar in the Meatpacking District? You hate it down here." Cordelia gave him an exasperated look.

He glanced at her as he slid his phone into his pocket. "Someone I have a vested interest in happens to be down here tonight?"

Cordelia glanced out the window once more. "Who in the world do you associate with…?"

She was suddenly cut off as the door to the car was pulled open. Will stuck his head inside.

"Hey Cor, what's up? Are you joining us tonight?" He gave her a lecherous smile.

Henry crawled over her. "She's sixteen and my sister. So back the fuck off Will."

Will held up both hands as he stepped back onto the sidewalk. "Sorry. It's not like we weren't bar hopping at sixteen or anything."

Henry gave his friend a shove in shoulder. "That's different." He turned back to Cordelia. "You should come to lunch with Neddie and me tomorrow. Just the three of us."

She nodded. "Yeah that sounds good."

He smiled at her. "Enjoy your night Delia." He shut the door and tapped the roof of the car to signal to the driver that he could leave.

Cordelia watched as Will wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders and they disappeared into the bar together. Something was going on and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. There was only one thing that could get Henry Bass into a seedy bar on Thirteenth Street and that was a girl. She had to know who it was that had caught his eye. She was supposed to be going to meet up with Sophie and Sophie's boyfriend at a party but she decided a little spying would be a lot more fun.

She took out her phone and informed Sophie of the change of plans. She told her to be ready in fifteen minutes. Sophie was happy with the new itinerary since the party was boring anyway. Thirty minutes later the two girls were walking into the bar on Thirteenth Street after flashing their fake I.D.s at the bouncer.

It took Cordelia all of about five minutes to spot her brother and his friends in a back booth. Henry was making out with some random girl. When they separated Cordelia almost fell over. It wasn't just any girl it was Ana Rykov.

Cordelia gasped and Sophie followed her gaze. "Isn't that Dorota's daughter?" she asked

"Yes and Dorota's going to freak if she finds out about this. What the hell does he think he's doing?" She watched as Henry leaned in whispering something to Ana. He looked completely smitten. As a matter of fact she had never seen him look at anyone the way he was looking at her.

Sophia was just as shocked. "Are you going to go say something?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. He'll kill me for being here in the first place." She took her best friend's hand and pulled her through the crowd and out onto the sidewalk.

Once outside she released the breath she had been holding. She really wished she hadn't seen that. She had learned enough things she hadn't planned to in the last couple of weeks and she couldn't handle anymore secrets.

Ana was like a big sister to Cordelia. She had even babysat her and Ned when they were little. Cordelia really liked her and she was worried her brother would do what he always did and mess things up with Ana and then things would be forever changed.

Sophie looked at her best friend. "Wow, he seemed really into her."

Cordelia tightened her coat around her. "Yeah for now until something else comes along to tempt him." She slid her arm through Sophie's. "Let's head back to your house and see if we can find something fun to do."

The girls started to walk up the block to Ninth Avenue. They were nearly at the corner when someone shouted out Cordelia's name.

Cordelia looked across the street to a black Aston Martin Rapide and saw Oliver Hartwell leaning out the driver's side window. Only in Manhattan would an eighteen year old boy be driving around in a two hundred thousand dollar car.

"Bass get over here!" he shouted.

Cordelia glanced at Sophie and Sophie shook her head. "No way Cor, that group is trouble."

Cordelia smiled grabbing her best friend's hand. "Trouble is exactly what we need tonight. Come on a distraction will be good and Hartwell is definitely that."

She pulled her friend across the street and approached Oliver flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Oliver Hartwell was a senior at St. Jude's. He was captain of the lacrosse team, head of the debate team and heir to Hartwell Properties; Bass Industries greatest competition in Manhattan real estate. He was gorgeous in that preppy, J Crew, all American boy next door way. He had brown hair, green eyes and stood six feet two inches tall with an athletic build. He was also funny, smart and way too arrogant for his own good.

Cordelia leaned her left hand onto the edge of the open window.

Oliver smiled up at her. "Hey." He then turned his head to Sophia. "Stanhope where's your beau tonight?"

Sophia and David Sutcliffe had been dating since eighth grade and were what everyone called "the cutest couple ever". She looked down at Oliver.

"He's at Jamie's party."

Oliver nodded and then turned his attention back to Cordelia. "What are you doing down here? Isn't this considered slumming it for a UES princess?"

"We were hanging out with my brother," she lied. "What about you? I heard rumors you never venture below Forty Seventh."

He smirked at her and glanced knowingly at his friend, Greg, sitting next to him. "We had a pickup to make."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and the girls took a step back from the car as he opened the door and got out. He closed the door and leaned back against it. Greg got out as well and joined them.

Oliver's emerald green eyes looked Cordelia over from her perfectly curled locks down to her tiny feet encased in a pair of four inch Dior peep toes. As his eyes met hers she felt her stomach do a flip; the good kind. The kind she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Get in the car Bass. I know of a great party on Ninety Second." He took her hand and started to lead her to the passenger side of the car.

Sophie stopped them. "Cor we were going to meet David remember?" She was trying to signal Cordelia that this was a bad idea.

Oliver slid his arm around Cordelia's waist. "Text him and tell him there's been a change of plans."

Cordelia smiled at her friend. "Come on Soph let's have some fun."

"Yeah Soph loosen up. Live a little." Oliver smiled at her over the roof of the car. He opened the door for Cordelia as she slid in.

Greg held the back door open for Sophia. "You joining us?"

Sophia sighed as she slid into the backseat and Greg closed the door rushing around the rear of the car and getting in next to her from the opposite side.

Cordelia turned her head to face her best friend. Her cheeks were flushed and she was beaming. Oliver slid into the driver's seat.

He reached across Cordelia brushing his arm along her chest as he grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it into the buckle. "Hold tight Bass. You're in for the ride of your life."

He started the car and the engine roared to life and the entire car hummed. Cordelia laid her head back against the soft leather seat. She actually felt lightheaded. It must be from all the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She felt free and light for the first time since she had found out all the horrible things about her parents and she liked it. She decided to sit back and enjoy it.

* * *

When Henry had entered the bar he saw Ana right away standing against the far side of the room with two friends. She was laughing at something one of the other girls had said and she looked gorgeous. Henry decided to get a drink before approaching her. He felt like he needed to slow himself down a bit. He wasn't sure what it was about her but Ana had most definitely gotten under his skin.

He had spent all day thinking about her and by the time he was dressing for dinner he had decided to do the exact opposite of what his father had demanded he do and he had put in a call to some mutual friends trying to figure out where she was going to be. Finally a boyfriend of one of the girls had mentioned they were doing a girls' night to celebrate someone's new job. He had gotten the name of where they were halfway through dinner and it was all he could do to stay as long as he did.

He ordered drinks for Will and himself and within five minutes two of their other friends had joined them. He ordered a second round and then handed the bartender five hundred dollars and requested a booth.

The bartender pocketed the cash and told one of the waitresses to clear out a booth for him. While the booth was being prepared he approached Ana.

She caught his eye as he was making his way through the crowd and she looked shocked. By the time he finally reached her side she had recovered a bit.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing downtown?" She was speaking loudly trying to be heard over the loud music and crowd.

He shrugged taking a sip of his drink. The liquor was cheap and hard to swallow but he forced it down. "We were at STK and my friend Logan dragged us here." He searched her face. She had the most beautiful skin and her lips were perfect. "I'm glad he did."

She shook her head and he knew she wasn't buying his lies. "Do you want to tell me the truth? If not my friends and I are leaving."

He was shocked at first; no woman had ever threatened to walk out on him. Then he realized how much her strong will was turning him on.

He leaned in close to her so she could hear him. "I called some mutual friends and found out where you were. Are you happy?" He pulled back.

She was smiling at him. She lifted her glass taking a sip of her cocktail.

"You have no idea." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I have a booth. Let's go sit down."

They all headed to the back and sat down. Drinks were ordered and everyone started conversing. It was quieter in the back and they were able to hear one another without shouting.

Henry put his arm behind Ana along the back of the booth. "Did you get my flowers?" He had sent her a dozen pale pink peonies the day after their night together.

She nodded. "A bit cliché don't you think?"

"You say cliché I say thoughtful. You provided me with six very enjoyable hours and I wanted to say thank you." He lowered his arm from the back of the booth to across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

He whispered in her ear. "You never called."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Neither did you."

Suddenly he felt an overwhelmingly strong desire to kiss her and the next thing he knew he was doing just that.

Henry Bass didn't do public displays of affection. He thought it was crude and déclassé. But there was something about being in the back of that seedy bar with her that caused him to throw all his rules completely out the window.

Before he knew it he was pulling her to her feet. "Let's go back to your place."

She didn't hesitate a second and they were walking out. Neither one of them even bothered saying good bye to their friends.

* * *

Cordelia Bass entered the townhouse on Ninety Second Street with Oliver Hartwell's arm wrapped around her petite waist. As they walked through the rooms saying hello to different people they knew, everyone started to whisper.

No one could believe what they were seeing. The Queen of Constance with the King of St. Jude's. To many people this didn't come as a surprise. It was rumored for a long time that Oliver had it bad for Cordelia. He was said to be biding his time waiting for her to break up with that sap Goring so he could have his turn. What was surprising is how quickly it had happened and how great they looked together.

Cordelia was floating. She knew every eye in the room was on her and she loved it. She realized not a single person was thinking about the rumors about her parents' past. Oliver was the perfect distraction for that piece of gossip. It was actually quite a coup if one stopped to think about it. She was able to return to society without any whispering about her father trading her mother for a hotel and she became even more envied than she had ever been before.

Oliver took her hand and led her upstairs to where the bar was. He got them both a drink and they then started to make the rounds chatting with people they knew. After thirty minutes or so they were settled in the library where a group of partygoers were hanging out.

Greg, Sophie and a newly arrived David were all sitting with them on the couch. Oliver had put his arm around Cordelia. Greg pulled out a bag of perfectly rolled joints and lit one passing it to Oliver. He inhaled deeply and then held it out for Cordelia.

She shook her head. "No thank you."

He exhaled. "You really are a good girl aren't you?"

She took a sip of her drink. "I like to be in control and that is a good way to lose it."

He took another hit and then passed the joint back to his friend. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "I think I'm going to enjoy watching you lose control."

Cordelia pulled back slightly and looked at him. "I never lose control."

He leaned forward till his lips were nearly touching hers. "We'll see about that."

And then his lips were covering hers and she was being kissed. This was a kiss like she had never experienced before. This was a guy who knew what he was doing. Cordelia felt all thought leave her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hand on her hip.

Then just as suddenly as it had started it ended. She was unable to open her eyes for a brief second as she caught her breath. When she opened she opened them brown met green.

"I never back down from a challenge." He reached around her and Cordelia was wondering what he was doing when a second later he had her phone in his hand. He quickly put his number in her contacts and handed it back to her. "Call me."

He got up and walked away without looking back. Cordelia literally didn't know what hit her. She felt breathless and at a complete loss. The Queen had most definitely been rattled.

By the time she crawled into her bed that night all she could think about was Oliver Hartwell and she was sure that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Chuck had arrived at Bass Industries at seven thirty so he could prepare for his breakfast meeting with Mark Reynolds without interruptions. He was left alone until eight when Emma entered his office surprised to see him already there. His usual arrival time was between eight-fifteen and eight-thirty.

She stopped short. "I'm sorry Mr. Bass I didn't know you were here already. Can I get you your espresso?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes please. Could you also pull last year's figures on the Pearson building?"

She nodded. "Of course I'll get them right away." She left the office closing the door behind her.

A minute later there was a knock on his door. Emma must be away from her desk getting his coffee. He shouted for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and in came the head of the Bass legal team Harriet Spalding. She was the best in the business. She was also no nonsense. She didn't sugarcoat things and she didn't mince words. Chuck appreciated these traits.

He smiled at her. "Good morning Harriet."

She was clutching a newspaper in her right hand and held it up. "I'm not so sure it is. Have you read The Post today?"

Chuck shook his head. "I came in early to work. I only read the Journal over breakfast. Why?"

She laid the paper on his desk in front of him. It was opened to Page Six. Chuck knew whatever this was it wasn't good.

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the top story. It read:

_Rumor has it that a certain billionaire real estate magnate has _

_been_ _tossed out of his UES castle by his princess bride. Could_

_this be the beginning of one of the biggest divorce cases in the_

_history of Manhattan and maybe the country? Good thing he _

_invests in five star hotels since his banishment looks like it _

_could be permanent._

Chuck's jaw was clenched. Carl, the editor of The Post, had been a thorn in his side ever since he took the job. Chuck felt his anger rise. The use of the word "princess" to describe Blair still got under his skin every time it was used. He realized he may never get over that one.

Harriet raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm assuming this is accurate."

Chuck threw the paper into his wastebasket. "Blair and I have had a bit of a disagreement and I am temporarily staying at the Palace. That is true."

Harriet placed both hands on Chuck's desk and leaned forward. "Mr. Bass I am telling you that you need to move back home immediately. In divorce proceedings the courts will see this as abandonment and grant her the home. You have no pre nor post nup to protect you."

Chuck stood up. "Blair and I are not divorcing. We are and will remain married. I am just giving her a bit of space."

Harriet removed her hands from the desk and crossed her arms. "That may be the case Mr. Bass but my professional opinion is to give her the space she needs from the guest room. It is imperative that you move back home. This kind of publicity is the kind that makes clients and possible sellers very nervous. You've hired me to protect this company and that's what I'm doing."

Chuck watched Harriet leave the office. She was right plus he had decided after his second less than sound sleep at the Palace that he would talk to Blair about returning home at their session this afternoon. This entire thing had gone on long enough.

* * *

Henry woke slowly. He felt the warmth of another body and realized he had fallen asleep at Ana's. He also realized that he liked the way it felt waking up with her arm lying across his bare stomach and her head lying on his chest.

He opened his eyes looking down at her sleeping form. She really was amazing. It was more than just the sex. She was smart, funny, poised and nothing like any other girl he had ever met. He actually liked being around her.

He thought back to last night. They had made out the entire cab ride back to her studio apartment. By the time they had opened the door to her place they were already starting to undress. Within minutes they were in the throes of lovemaking. They had sex three times and then spent the next two hours talking about everything from Russian literature to the best restaurants in Manhattan. Henry hated to admit it but he was completely hooked. He had never felt this way about any other woman ever.

The sun was streaming through the windows and her skin looked golden in the light. He reached out a finger and ran it along her bare back. Her skin was so soft. He knew he should get up and go but he didn't want to. Something in him wanted to stay and take her to breakfast.

She moaned softly and blinked as she slowly woke. She looked up at him pushing her hair back off of her face.

"Hey," she whispered. Her voice sounded tired. She glanced at the clock and moaned again lying her head back down onto his bare chest. "It's so early. We've only been asleep for three hours."

He flipped her over in one swift motion and kissed her thoroughly and then buried his face into her neck inhaling her scent deeply into his nose. She smelt like lilacs and he adored it.

He raised himself up onto his elbows and smiled down at her. "Come on I want to take you to breakfast." He kissed her one more time and hopped out of the bed walking completely naked to her bathroom.

A half hour later and they were entering a French café around the corner from her apartment. They were seated at a cozy table in the back and Henry ordered French pressed coffee, a bread basket and fresh fruit without looking at the menu. They ate and talked and by the time he walked her back to her apartment he was feeling slightly morose at the idea of leaving her.

He stood on the bottom step of her stoop and placed a kiss to her lips. She smiled at him as she tightened her scarf around her neck. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime. Can I see you again?" He didn't know what made him blurt that out but he felt the need to claim more of her time.

She sighed and released a breath. "Henry, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Let's be honest in a few weeks you'll be back at Yale and I'll be back at med school and crazed. Not to mention you're Henry Bass and I'm the daughter of your housekeeper." She let out a weak laugh. Her blue eyes had filled with tears.

He reached out and took her hand. "Hey, you're the daughter of a woman I love and adore. And what's wrong with spending the next couple of weeks enjoying each other's company?"

She forced a smile and nodded her head. "Call me." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and dashed up the stairs and into her vestibule unlocking the door and entering the foyer.

Henry stood there and watched her go up the stairs until he couldn't see her any longer. He pushed his gloved hands into his coat pocket and walked down the street to the corner to catch a cab. He wasn't sure what he was doing. All he knew was the thought of not seeing Ana again made his heart ache.

* * *

Blair glanced at her watch for the second time in two minutes. Chuck was late. She looked up at Dr. Jennings.

"This is so typical of him." She was feeling agitated and twisted her wedding band around her finger as she got up and walked to the windows and glanced out at the small park next door.

Dr. Jennings watched her patient begin to pace. "Blair, it's only five minutes."

Blair stopped pacing and looked at her therapist. "Yes but if this were important to him he'd be on time."

"So you think that because he's running late this appointment is unimportant to him?"

Blair sat back down on the couch sighing. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm always second because he knows I'll be here waiting. I can guarantee you that if this was a conference call with Japan or a meeting with some big wig clients he'd be on time."

Dr. Jennings pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked at Blair. "Could it be that he got stuck in traffic or a meeting ran late? Why do you take it as a personal affront to you?"

Blair was about to respond when Chuck, knocking once, stepped into the office.

"I'm so sorry there was a ton of traffic on Fifth." He removed his overcoat as he leaned over to kiss Blair. She offered her cheek and he knew he was in the doghouse already.

Dr. Jennings smiled politely. "I understand Mr. Bass and I appreciate you coming today."

"If Blair wants me here then I'll be here." He glanced at his wife. She looked beautiful even though he could tell she was irritated with him. Chuck reached up adjusting his tie. No matter how many times he himself had been to these therapy sessions it always made him a bit uncomfortable.

Dr. Jennings glanced over some notes in front of her and then looked up at the pair of them. "I'm assuming you are both okay with me recording this session for my notes." Chuck and Blair both nodded.

She pressed record and then looked up at them again. "Mr. Bass obviously Blair and I have discussed in detail the recent problems the two of you have been having and I asked you to join us today so that I could hear things from your side. From my understanding your children have recently found out about your past and that has been very disruptive to your family."

Chuck nodded. "Yes. The children obviously have been upset about it."

"As I told Blair the other day it is a very unsettling moment in a child's life when they find out their parents are not perfect and that they have a flawed and destructive history. I've explained to Blair that honesty is the best way forward from here on out. Of course this also has to be tempered with restraint. They are children and probably don't need to know every detail in depth."

Chuck cleared his throat. "Of course."

"What I wanted to discuss today is the state of your marriage as of this moment. Not only have you both been strained in regards to your children but there was an incident in Tokyo, I believe?"

Chuck stared down at the cream carpet and nodded his head silently. Dr. Jennings glanced at her notes and then looked at Blair.

"What about the incident was most unsettling to you Blair? Was it the possibility that Mr. Bass might cheat or the covering it up or something else?"

Blair rearranged the skirt of her dress and recrossed her ankles. "I'm upset at the fact that he could be in this kind of situation and not talk to me about it at all. He just chose to sweep it under the rug and pretend like nothing had happened."

"That is not what I did." Chuck was starting to feel his anger rise and was trying to reel it in. "I made a huge mistake and I admitted that but we weren't in the best of places then and as more time passed it became harder and harder to bring it up."

"Why was it so hard to talk to Blair about this?"

Chuck held up his hands and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was scared. Frightened that this might be the one fuck up she couldn't forgive. That I might lose her over something so stupid."

Blair was getting ready to respond when Dr. Jennings held up her hand to quiet her. "Why do you feel that way? Why do you think Blair's love has limitations?"

Chuck ran a hand over his face. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." She was pushing him. "Tell us why."

"Sometimes I still think she made a huge mistake marrying me. Even though we have this wonderful life together there are some days I stop and think what if today is the day she realizes she made a horrible mistake. What if today is the day she realizes she could have someone so much better than me? And I literally can't breathe." He was staring at the carpet again.

Blair turned slightly on the couch to look at him. "Chuck what do you think I've been doing for the past twenty one years? Just biding my time until something better comes along? I love you. I chose you and you chose me. Why isn't that enough?" Her eyes were filling up with tears.

He glanced up at her. "I don't know." He reached out and took her hand in his touching her wedding band and engagement ring. "Sometimes even after all these years I'm still disgusted with myself and how I treated you. What kind of man does those things to the woman he loves?" His eyes were full of tears.

"Is it possible, Mr. Bass, that even though Blair has forgiven you that you haven't forgiven yourself?" Dr. Jennings was staring intently at Chuck.

Chuck was still staring down at their clasped hands. "Maybe. Reliving it again through my children's eyes has just made it seem all the more heinous."

Blair squeezed his hand. "Chuck, we both did horrible things to one another. You don't have the monopoly on that." She leaned in closer to him. "I would go through each and every one of those awful moments again if it means ending up with you. The kids don't understand it because they can't understand this kind of love."

Dr. Jennings set her notes aside and leaned forward. "Mr. Bass you have to forgive the past and let it go. You can never fully move forward if you don't do that. Do you hear what Blair is saying and do you believe her?"

Chuck looked at his wife. She was nodding her head gently. "Yes. Yes I do."

Blair started to cry as she looked at the man she loved more than anything else in the world. "I love you Chuck. All this other stuff doesn't matter. As long as you and I are together everything else will fall into place."

He nodded and lifted her hand kissing the back of it gently. "I love you so much."

They spent the rest of the session discussing the best way to proceed with the children and getting Dr. Jennings professional advice on how to tell Ned.

When the hour was over they were both emotionally and mentally drained but they felt relief and a sense of calm.

They silently entered the elevator together and Chuck reached out taking her hand in his. Blair grasped it tightly and smiled softly at him.

They exited the building to find both cars waiting for them. Blair pulled on his arm stopping him. Chuck looked at her.

She searched his face for a minute. "I want you to come back home. I miss you."

He didn't say a word as he reached out and pulled her into a kiss. When they finally separated they were both breathless.

Chuck pressed his forehead to hers. "I have a conference call but I'll call Emma and tell her to cancel it."

She nodded. "Take me home Chuck Bass?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Bass." He dismissed the one car and they got into the other one together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they drove the ten blocks to their home. They exited the limo both looking wrinkled.

They entered the foyer and were nearing the top of the stairs when Dorota came down the hall. She was shocked to see Chuck with Blair but secretly she was surprised it took this long.

Blair taking Chuck's hand in hers pushed past her devoted housekeeper. Blair paused outside their bedroom door. "Dorota dinner at eight. It'll be all of us. Can you let the kids know the timing and inform Michel?"

She smiled as she watched Chuck wrap his arms around his wife and kiss her neck. "Yes Miss Blair."

Blair started to pull Chuck into the bedroom but he stopped and turned back to Dorota who was starting to descend the staircase. "No interruptions Dorota."

"Of course Mr. Chuck." She smiled as she headed down the stairs.

Chuck kicked the door closed and locked it as he followed Blair through the sitting room and into the bedroom. Within minutes they were both undressed and in bed.

Blair pushed Chuck onto his back kissing him. She sat back a bit pushing a hand into his hair and looking down at him. "I love you Chuck Bass. I love the way you make me feel like I am the only woman in a room." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love the way you always hold the door for me." She kissed his ear. "I love the way you surprise me with the smallest things. Like the violets." She placed a kiss against his neck where she could feel his pulse racing. "I love the way you can spend an entire afternoon listening to me discuss fabrics and patterns and not get bored." She kissed his chest running her fingers through the hair there and down to his stomach. "I love the way you take care of me and our family." She kissed his stomach.

She kissed a trail back up his body covering his mouth with hers. She thrust her tongue inside deeply as she stroked his erection.

"I love how even after all these years all it takes is a single look from you and I'm a puddle." She straddled him and positioned him at her entrance. "It's always been you and it's always going to be you."

She slid herself onto his hard cock and slowly began to ride him. He reached up and pulled her down to meet his kiss. His hips thrust in time with her movements. They spent the next five minutes like this until suddenly Chuck flipped them around. He wrapped his hand around her right calf placing it onto his shoulder while he hooked her left leg over his arm as he started to really pound into her.

She felt every stroke intensely and within minutes she was screaming his name. He thrust into her two more times before climaxing himself.

He rolled onto his back taking Blair with him. They were both panting and exhausted. He wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing the top of her head. Suddenly everything seemed right with the world. This was the first step to fixing his family. With Blair by his side everything else would fall into place. He dozed off feeling peace for the first time in days.

A/N The quote belongs to Mark Twain. Also I know absolutely nothing about therapists and probably got that entire session completely wrong. Oh well its fiction. I know some of you will feel that I allowed Chuck and Blair to reconcile too soon but I feel after 21 years of marriage and everything they've been through in their lives it wouldn't drag out. Plus I don't like Chuck and Blair separated for any length of time. So me being the author I get what I want. Thanks again for your continued support!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry once again for the long delay between updates. It seems like real life keeps getting in the way. I'm going to try and update more frequently but of course I can't make any promises. Thank you to all of my readers old and new for their continued support of this story. It's turning out to be much longer than I had anticipated. Chuck and Blair seemed to have taken over this chapter. I think I'm missing them just a little bit! As always feel free to review and let me know your thoughts. Nothing belongs to me except the new characters I've created.

* * *

Blair was leaning over slightly and straightening the place setting in front of her when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist from behind. She gasped standing upright. Her hands clasped over his. Chuck placed a kiss to her neck and nuzzled his nose against the spot inhaling her scent.

They had spent the previous two and half hours making up. The only thing that lured them from their bed was dinner with their children. Chuck pulled her even closer and started to place a trail of kisses along her neck up to her ear and over her temple and cheek.

"Let's go back upstairs," he whispered in her ear.

Blair laughed softly. "Haven't you had enough?"

He flexed his hips pushing his groin against her bottom. "Never."

"Dinner's in ten minutes." She was protesting but very weakly.

He knew her well and he knew if he persisted in the next two minutes they could be back upstairs. His hand trailed down the front of her dress and slowly came back up under her hem. He cupped her through her lace panties and he heard the intake of her breath.

"We'll be back down in twenty minutes. The kids can wait for a little bit." She laid her head to the side against his shoulder and he proceeded to capture her mouth with his.

Just when she was about to give in Cordelia walked through the doorway. Luckily their backs were facing the entrance to the room and all she could see was her father's arms wrapped around her mother as they kissed.

"So does this mean you two have made up and all is well?"

Chuck quickly pulled his hand from underneath Blair's dress and turned to face his daughter as Blair straightened her skirt. She turned to face Cordelia as well pushing her hand through Chuck's arm. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Your mother has taken pity on me and forgiven me for being a complete ass. She's an angel." He leaned down and kissed Blair gently.

"Yuck. Are we back to this now?" Ned breezed into the room dropping himself into his chair and rolling his eyes. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"If by this you mean happy and in love then the answer is yes." Blair looked up at her husband smiling. She kissed Chuck one more time and then whispered in his ear. "You know I'm expecting quite the apology gift. And it better be worth at least two million."

He smirked at her. Typical of his wife. "Oh, I already have the perfect thing in mind don't you worry."

Blair smiled coyly as she removed her arm from her husband's and took her seat. Chuck helped push her chair in and then walked around the table sitting down himself.

Christina entered the room and looked at Blair. "Are you ready to serve Mrs. Bass or are you waiting for Henry?"

Blair was arranging her napkin in her lap and glanced up at Chuck. "Where is he?"

Chuck shrugged as he reached out for his wine glass and took a sip. "I have no idea."

Right on cue Henry entered the room. "Sorry I'm late." He stepped over to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't realize a reconciliation was going to happen so quickly. I would've cleared my schedule a lot sooner."

Blair sighed looking at her housekeeper. "We're ready now Christina. Thank you." The housekeeper left through the swinging door and Blair turned her gaze to her oldest son. "Do you mind not airing our dirty laundry in front of the help?"

Henry who was laying his napkin in his lap reached out for his wine taking a healthy sip looking at his mother. He set the glass back down. "Do you think they don't already know? Hell all of Manhattan knows. The Post made sure of that."

Chuck leaned forward towards his son. "Henry that's enough. We are trying to have a nice dinner."

Blair, forehead furrowed, stared at her husband. "The Post? What was in the paper?"

Chuck sat back in his chair and shook his head. "The usually fodder. Speculating the end of our marriage."

Blair sighed. "Can't we sue them or buy them or something?"

Chuck laughed softly. "I wish. That ass Carl made sure he didn't use names but it was obvious. You should have seen Harriet in my office this morning all aflutter over it. It was quite funny really."

Christina and another housekeeper entered the dining room again to serve the soup and then returned to the kitchen.

Blair picking up her spoon sighed. "Why is Harriett reading The Post anyway? She is way too intelligent for that trash."

"She lives for the blind items. She secretly loves the gossip." Chuck tasted his soup.

Blair shook her head. "She's never going to find a husband if she doesn't start getting more selective in her reading material."

Cordelia looked at her mother shocked. "Mother, she's a lawyer for the most profitable company in New York. I think she's doing fine."

"I'm just saying a woman seen reading The Post may attract the wrong kind of man."

Cordelia glanced across the table to her older brother. "Speaking of women Henry, a friend mentioned they saw you making out with some girl downtown last night. Anything you want to share with the family?"

All four of his family members' eyes were on him. Henry shrugged and stammered, "What…what are you even going on about? Who saw me?"

Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "Why does it matter who it was?"

"Because they're a liar that's why." Henry's cheeks were turning pink.

Blair knew her son like the back of her hand and there was definitely some truth to this story. "Is this girl someone important to you Henry?"

Henry took a sip of his wine. "There was no girl."

Cordelia turned her attention back to her soup. "I have it on good authority that there was."

Henry decided he had had enough. "What about you Miss Cordelia? Who were you with last night?"

Cordelia's head jerked up to look at her brother. She was sure he had no idea what she had been up to last night but with Henry you could never be too sure. "I was with Sophie. We hung out."

Henry nodded knowingly. "Yeah sure."

Cordelia pushed her bowl back. "Mind your own business Henry."

Henry smirked at her. "What? Did I hit a nerve princess? You started this."

Chuck had heard enough. "Stop it both of you. Can we please have dinner in peace?"

Ned shook his head. "You're both so annoying. Who cares if Henry kissed some girl? It's not the first time or even the hundredth. Sheesh."

Blair laughed at her youngest. Always above the fray. "I agree with your father. Let's just eat our dinner and be kind to one another."

The conversation turned to the New Year's Eve Gala which was only two more nights away and plans for Ned and Cordelia's last week of vacation.

By the time dinner was over everyone seemed their normal selves and it was almost like the past week hadn't happened. Henry excused himself as he went upstairs to change. Cordelia who was going to Sophie's to spend the night said her goodbyes and left.

Chuck, Blair and Ned were left alone in the dining room. Chuck glanced at Blair and then looked at his son who had just pulled his cellphone from his pocket and was texting someone.

"Ned, your mother and I would like to discuss a couple things with you." On the therapists recommendation they had decided to tell Ned about their past tonight. In a limited capacity but tell him all the same. Dr. Jennings had told them that a few months wouldn't change a thing. Better to tell him now before he learned of it from someone else.

Ned looked up from his phone. "What about?"

Blair stood up. "Let's move to the living room where we can all be comfortable."

Chuck followed Blair's lead standing up and tossing his napkin onto the table. "I'll be right in. I need to chat with Henry quickly."

He crossed over to Blair kissing her cheek lightly. As he left the room he heard Ned ask Blair if he were in trouble. It made Chuck wonder if there was a reason he would think he was. He would have to look into that later.

He went upstairs and knocked on his son's door. When he heard Henry's muffled "Come in," he opened it and stepped inside. His son was standing in front of the mirror tucking in a pale purple custom made dress shirt into a pair of grey cashmere flannel pants. Chuck stood there a moment feeling a strong sense of nostalgia. It seemed like just yesterday it was him standing in front of the mirror getting ready to go out. Where had all the years gone?

He stared at his son's dark haired head for another couple of seconds and then stepped fully into the room shutting the door. Chuck met his son's dark brown eyes, Blair's eyes, in the reflection of the mirror.

"I told you to stop seeing Ana."

Henry finished buttoning his shirt and turned around to face his father as he buckled his black leather belt. "I did."

Chuck shook his head feeling his anger begin to rise. "Don't lie to me Henry. There's nothing you've done or anything you're thinking of doing that I haven't done myself. I know you're still seeing her."

Henry shrugged. "Then why are you standing here asking me questions you already know the answers to?" He stepped around his father heading to his dresser picking up his Cartier watch and placing it on his wrist. It had been an eighteenth birthday present from Lily.

"Stop being flippant. It's rude and I'm tired of it. No matter what you think you know about your mother and me and our past it does not give you permission to disrespect us. Do you understand me?"

Henry nodded wordlessly as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket. "I'm not going to stop seeing her. I like her Dad. She's smart and funny and she doesn't see my name when she looks at me. I'm not Henry Bass heir to a multibillion dollar fortune. I'm just Henry."

Chuck sighed running his hands through his hair. "Don't be stupid Henry. She knows exactly who you are. Probably better than most people. And she's our housekeeper's daughter. You're going back to Yale in a couple of weeks. Now is not the time to get involved with someone especially someone like Ana."

Henry shook his head, a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe you of all people are standing here saying that. What do her parents' professions have to do with anything? She's in medical school at Columbia."

"Medical school I pay for. The whole situation is complicated and you having a relationship with her is inappropriate." Chuck took a couple of steps closer to his son. "It is rare that I ever forbid you from doing something Hen. You've had your fun now move on."

Henry stared at his father in disbelief. Chuck reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed. "I love you and I'm looking out for you."

Henry shrugged releasing his father's hand from his shoulder. "Is that all?"

Chuck nodded and Henry stepped around his father and opening his bedroom door walked out of the room. Chuck stood there a few minutes pulling himself together. He knew deep down inside that there was no way Henry was going to listen to him and stop seeing Ana.

The whole situation was untoward. Chuck and Blair had made sure that Ana and Leo had everything they needed while growing up; the best schools, health care, clothes and vacations. Blair felt like she owed it to Dorota and Chuck never disagreed. If Henry continued to see Ana or if they became even more serious there would be problems. Rarely does the maid's daughter get a happy ending. Life didn't work like that. They were from two different worlds and eventually that would come between them.

Chuck headed back downstairs and into the living room where he found his wife laughing along with his youngest son. He smiled at the two of them crossing to the bar and pouring himself a drink. He drained the glass and poured a second.

"What's so funny?" He went over and sat down next to Blair on the couch slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Blair settled in closer to her husband placing her hand on his knee. "Ned was just telling me about Jake's attempts at getting out of a shopping trip with Lily. Our nephew is quite resourceful it would seem."

Chuck smirked taking a sip of his scotch. "He obviously gets his cunning from the Van der Woodsen side."

Blair nudged her shoulder into Chuck and squeezed his knee. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

Ned snorted impolitely and Chuck raised his eyebrows at him. "What?"

Ned shrugged. "You are never nice when it comes to the Humphreys."

"I was nice once upon a time and it came back to bite me in the ass. I love my nephew in spite of his unfortunate surname but the rest of them can go to hell for all I care."

Blair sighed. "Alright that's enough of that." She placed her teacup and saucer onto the coffee table that separated her from her son. "Ned, your father and I need to talk to you about some things."

She glanced at Chuck. He squeezed her shoulder gently and taking a deep breath she proceeded. "Recently there came to light some information about your father and me as well as your Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate. There are some things that we all did in our high school years and early twenties that we're not particularly proud of. Some of these things were quite hurtful to other people as well as to each other."

She paused and Ned immediately jumped in. "Are you talking about the Gossip Girl site?"

Blair looked at Chuck and then back at her son. "Yes. How do you know about that?"

Ned sat back onto the cushions of the couch. "Jake showed it to me back at Thanksgiving. His dad had it all saved in files on his external hard drive."

Chuck removed his arm from around his wife and leaned forward. "So you've read the files?"

Ned nodded. "Of course. What kid would pass up an opportunity like that?"

"So you know about everything. All the awful things I've done?" Chuck felt like he couldn't breathe.

Blair reached out her hand running it down his back and then wrapping her arm around his waist.

Ned stared directly at his father. "Yes I know about everything."

Blair swallowed hard. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Anything you'd like to ask us?"

Ned shrugged nonchalantly and shook his head. "I think it was all pretty clear. You guys did some horrible things. So what? Isn't that what being a teenager is all about? You mess up and then you learn something and hopefully you change."

Chuck released the breath he was holding as he felt tears start to form. "I want you to know Ned that I'm not proud of those things and neither is your mother but we were young and not always smart."

Ned nodded and looked at both his parents. "You love each other right?"

They both nodded and Blair responded. "More than anything else in the world."

"Then who cares about the past. All that matters is now."

Blair started to cry tears of relief as she got up and sat down next to her son wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his cheek. "I love you my sweet boy."

"Mom that's enough." He pulled back from his mother.

Chuck joined them on the other side of Ned and placed his arm around his son. "I was worried you'd hate me."

"Why would I hate you? You've been a great dad. I look at a lot of my friends and their dads aren't even around half the time. I think I'm pretty lucky."

Blair wiped a tear from her cheek. "We're the lucky ones to have such an amazing son."

Ned stood up looking down at his parents. "Yeah that's me the amazing one."

Chuck laughed lightly and watched as his son started to leave the room. "Ned, I love you."

Ned smiled at his father. "I love you too." He turned and left the room.

Chuck looked at Blair in disbelief. "Where did he come from?"

Blair shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea. He's the greatest kid."

Chuck leaned over and started to kiss her. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He suddenly needed her like he hadn't in a very long time. He slowly lowered her to the couch. His hands roamed over her body cupping her breast through the silk of her dress. He squeezed gently.

He reached between them pulling the skirt of her dress up to her waist. He couldn't wait a second longer. He pulled away from her sitting up so he could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"Chuck, the staff and Ned," she was panting.

He freed his erection from his pants and settled himself back between her thighs.

"This isn't going to take long trust me," he whispered. Pushing her panties aside he entered her in one long, hard thrust. He kissed her passionately as he started to move with long deep strokes.

She winced slightly sore from all their earlier lovemaking but Chuck didn't notice. He was completely consumed with his own needs and desires. Within minutes he was coming deep inside of her.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again.

She wrapped her arms around him and threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. She placed a soft kiss against his temple. "It's okay."

She knew he was feeling a sense of relief knowing his youngest son wasn't going to hold any of his past wrongdoings against him. One of the most important things to Chuck was having a good relationship with his children.

He lifted his head and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too."

He was still partially inside her. He didn't want to separate from her but he was worried about Ned coming back in. The staff didn't bother him but his son did. He sat up reluctantly tucking himself back into his pants as Blair rearranged her panties and skirt.

He stood up and reached his hand down taking hers and helping her off the couch. "Let's go to bed."

She smiled as they started to exit the room. "It's only ten o'clock. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep."

"I didn't say anything about sleep," he whispered against her ear as he kissed her neck.

She shook her head. "You really are insatiable today. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's my plan Mrs. Bass."

They headed upstairs arm in arm. Neither one of them slept much that night.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Chuck had been up for the past half hour. He was showered and dressed. He had just finished zipping his leather overnight bag closed when Blair stirred.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. She then noticed her husband setting his bag on the floor and crossing to her side of the bed.

He sat down on the edge pushing her hair back lightly. "Hey. I have to leave for Paris. I just found out that a client is being extremely stubborn about selling. I need to be there in person to persuade him." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

Blair was still slightly disorientated. She'd only had about two hours of sleep. "Chuck why can't someone else go? The gala is tomorrow night."

He nodded. "I know. I promise I will be back in time for it. I'm the only one who can convince this man to sell. I wouldn't go if it wasn't absolutely essential." He leaned over and kissed her once more; this time on the lips. "I love you."

He stood up and pulled the duvet over her. "I'm going to wear my Dior tux tomorrow night. Will you make sure it's pressed?"

She nodded. "I'll take care of it."

He turned and picked up his bag. "I'll call you when I land." He opened the door and turned back to whisper, "I love you," and then he was gone.

Blair sighed as she buried herself deeper into the pillows and duvet. She had fallen back to sleep before Chuck had even left through the front door.

* * *

The night of the gala had arrived and Blair was in a complete panic. Nothing had gone right. They had had a mix up with the flowers and linens earlier and then just two hours ago there was an issue with a number of waiters not showing up. Luckily they were able to find replacements by offering triple pay. The worst thing was that due to inclement weather in Paris Chuck was officially late. He was landing at Teterboro in the next twenty minutes where the helicopter would bring him back to Manhattan. His assistant would meet him with his tux and a car and Blair and the children would meet him at the party.

Blair decided that the end of 2033 was going out just as it had begun. She was ready to say good bye to what had been a trying year.

Blair and the children arrived in the courtyard of the Palace where they were photographed and then entered the ballroom. Everything was perfect and no one would know what had gone on behind the scenes.

An hour into the party and Blair was exhausted already. She had spent the entire time making the rounds, accepting congratulations on a job well done and questions about Chuck's whereabouts. She was finally approached by Lily and Serena and she felt a huge wave of relief.

Lily kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Blair everything is beautiful. And the auction items this year are phenomenal. I've bid on half a dozen of them already."

"Thank you Lily." Blair turned to Serena and gave her best friend a hug. She then looked her over. "The dress is gorgeous on you."

Serena gave a twirl and giggled. "I love it B. I think it's one of my favorites. Where is Chuck?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "He's five minutes away. He makes me so angry sometimes. I don't know why this meeting couldn't have waited till after the New Year?"

Lily lifted her hand in a wave. "Speak of the devil."

Chuck slid his arms around his wife's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her ear.

He then stepped back and looked at her. "You look absolutely stunning." He kissed her lips.

Blair pulled back. "Flattery will get you nowhere Charles Bass."

Chuck turned to his stepmother kissing her and then his stepsister. "Ladies I think you are the three most beautiful women here."

Nate approached them with his wife Ellen. Chuck shook his hand and kissed Ellen. They all stood around talking for a few minutes when the ladies decided to leave the men to talk. Blair took Ellen's arm and led her away. She wanted to discuss the party they were planning for Nate's Senatorial bid announcement. He was finally throwing his hat into the ring and the Basses were his biggest supporters both financially and personally.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. As soon as dinner was over Cordelia asked her parents if it was okay if she left.

Chuck said it was fine and Blair agreed. "Where are you going and what time will you be home?"

Cordelia was pushing her chair in. "David's throwing a party and I was going to spend the night at Sophie's. Is that okay?"

Blair sighed wanting to say no. She had barely seen Cordelia but she knew how important it was to be with her friends. "That's fine but I'd like you home by noon tomorrow."

Cordelia smiled at her parents. "I will. Thank you."

She rushed out of the ballroom claiming her coat from coat check and heading out the doors and through the courtyard. Henry who had stepped outside to call Ana noticed his sister rush by and watched her exit the courtyard heading to the curb.

He saw her kiss a guy who then opened the door of the car for her and helped her in. When the guy walked around to the driver's side Henry got a good look at him. He couldn't believe it. His sister was getting into a car with none other than Oliver Hartwell.

Henry knew Hartwell and he knew what kind of a guy he was. There was no way in hell he wanted his sister anywhere near him. He immediately hit her number on speed dial but she either hit ignored or her phone was off.

Damn. He was going to have to talk to her tomorrow about this. He went inside to say his good byes to his family and friends before heading over to pick up Ana. This really was the last thing he needed to worry about.

* * *

It was two-thirty in the morning by the time Chuck and Blair returned to their quiet home alone. Ned had gone to stay the night at Lily's with Jake and they knew Henry wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Blair had had a fair amount of champagne and was feeling particularly amorous. She had spent the ten minute limo ride home kissing and groping her husband. Chuck who had been ready to drop at the gala completely exhausted had come around.

They entered the foyer entwined. Chuck reached around Blair dead bolting the door. He then maneuvered them to the alarm keypad. All the while she was unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his jacket from his shoulders and kissing a trail along his exposed chest. Somehow he successfully set the alarm.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down on his earlobe. "I want you to fuck me right here."

Her hands had already unbuckled his belt and were now unbuttoning his pants. She reached in stroking him. She cupped his balls and squeezed gently. He hissed as he gathered the skirt of her dress and slid his hands underneath. With a hard tug he ripped her panties from her letting them fall to the marble floor. He then pushed his pants down freeing himself and lifted her up.

Blair immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall at the foot of the grand staircase. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. He reached between them and guided himself into her wet, hot center.

She gasped as her head fell back against the wall. Chuck watched her for a minute. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she panted softly. He began to thrust deeply inside her pushing her hard against the wall.

"You do realize anyone walking by right now will see me fucking you."

She shook her head. "I don't care."

He kissed her neck as his hips continued to push himself deep inside her. "You always did like an audience didn't you?" He kissed her lips. "You love the idea of someone seeing us. Someone watching me claim you." He pushed harder into her the thought of being seen arousing him even further.

"Yes," she panted completely breathless now.

"I've always known the real you; the you that's sexy and adventurous. To the world you're always so prim and proper but with me you're always hot and wanton. Always wet and willing to play." He kissed her neck biting down hard and then soothing the spot with his tongue. There would be a bruise there come morning. "My perfect, beautiful, fuckable wife." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

Suddenly she was screaming his name as she buried her head into the side of his neck. Three strokes later and he was finished as well.

He kissed her as they both regained their senses. He slowly lowered her legs to the floor and she laid her head back against the wall. He kissed her again placing his hands on her tiny waist and squeezing.

"I have a surprise for you."

She opened her eyes which were still glazed with the after effects of her orgasm. Her breathing was still a bit ragged. "Something for me?"

He nodded. "Yes for you." He left her leaning against the wall as he walked over to retrieve her lace panties from the floor. Shoving them into his pocket he returned to her taking her hand.

"Come on Mrs. Bass."

She pulled back on his hand. "I can't move. I'm too tired."

He smirked at her and bending slightly scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are the best husband in the whole world. Do you know that?" She kissed his neck lightly.

He smiled softly. "Only because I'm married to the best woman in the world."

They finally came to their room and Chuck told her to close her eyes which she did. He lowered her to her feet gently.

"No peeking." He positioned her in front of her vanity and told her to open her eyes.

When she did she was staring at Edouard Manet's "Bouquet of Violets" painting. The one Chuck had taken her to see all those years ago. She couldn't breathe. She was literally unable to take a breath. It was so beautiful and it was here in her bedroom resting atop her vanity against her mirror.

Chuck hesitantly reached out placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

The sound of his voice broke the spell and she took a deep breath. "It's breathtakingly beautiful."

A smile of relief spread across Chuck's face as he moved his hands down her arms and wrapped them around her waist. He kissed her temple. "It's not half as beautiful as you are." He pulled her even closer to himself. "I love you and I'm truly sorry for being such a fuck up sometimes."

"You know there is nothing I can't forgive. That's what love is." She placed her hands over his. "It must have cost you at least ten million."

"Twenty. The owner didn't want to part with it. I would've paid ten times that though to see this look on your face."

Blair turned around in his arms and placing both of her hands on either side of his face she kissed him; deeply and passionately. This was the man she loved. He was caring and compassionate. He was also the most giving and loving person she had ever met. He wasn't always the most demonstrative with his emotions but she knew how deeply he felt things. How could she not forgive him completely? How could she not love him?

"Take me to bed Mr. Bass."

He scooped her up into his arms once again and carried her to their bed. "With pleasure my beautiful, amazing wife."

As far as Blair was concerned 2034 was off to a wonderful start.

* * *

The next afternoon Henry came in through the front door and was met with Cordelia coming down the stairs. He closed the door and approached his sister. She was smiling as she read a text on her phone. Looking up at her brother she slid her phone into her skirt pocket.

"Hey. Just getting home?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you dating Oliver Hartwell?" Henry stood at the foot of the stairs.

Cordelia stopped on the last step which put her eye to eye with her brother. "Good afternoon to you as well."

"Are you?"

She sighed. "Since when do you have any interest in who I'm dating."

"If it's Hartwell I have a major interest. Are you crazy? First of all he's way too old for you and second I know him and what he does with girls. But more importantly his father's company is Bass Industries biggest competitor."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she stepped around her brother and started across the foyer. "Who cares? That's between Dad and Mr. Hartwell. And as far as age goes he's only two years older than me hardly that big of a deal." She turned to face Henry. "And for your information he has been a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah I could see that last night when he had his tongue down your throat in front of the Palace." Henry followed her down the hall and into the library.

Cordelia started to peruse the classics section. "What were you spying on me? Is your life really that boring Hen?" She reached up pulling out a copy of "Wuthering Heights".

"I wasn't spying I just happened to be outside at the time." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You have to stop seeing him Cor. Dad is in the middle of acquiring Hartwell Properties and it's going to get ugly. Trust me."

Cordelia stopped flipping through the book and looked up at her brother. "You know I don't get involved in the business. That has nothing to do with Oliver and me."

Henry shook his head. "Poor naïve Cordelia; don't you think it's awfully convenient that Hartwell starts to show an interest in you just before our father takes down his. Don't be stupid."

Cordelia gave Henry a hard shove. "You're a jerk." She clutched the novel to her chest and stormed out of the room.

Henry had been caught completely off guard by his sister's reaction. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was worried about her more than ever and he didn't know how to get through to her. He was certain that when all was said and done she was going to get her heart broken.

* * *

Ana was attending a friend's bachelorette party so Henry had decided to spend the evening with his closest friends at the rooftop bar at the Empire. They were all having a good time and Henry had had more than his share of the bottle service. He excused himself to use the mens room and had taken about ten steps when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned around to see who it was and was met with a fist to his face. He stumbled backwards raising his hand to his mouth and looking up at Leo Rykov, Ana's younger brother.

Immediately his friends jumped up and restrained Leo as he attempted to rush Henry.

"You son of a bitch! Did you fuck my sister?" Leo was screaming at him.

Security rushed to Henry's side helping him to stand upright. Henry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief dabbing at his bleeding lip. He told the two security guards that he was alright. Every person in the surrounding space had their eyes trained on the scene.

Henry stepped closer to Leo. "You need to calm down my friend."

Greg had both of Leo's arms restrained behind his back. Leo had stopped struggling. "I'm not your friend you asshole. It wasn't enough that you have my mother now you have to have my sister as well."

Henry gave a nod to Greg to signal him to release Leo. "I am happy to discuss this with you Leo but you need to pull yourself together. I like your sister. A lot."

Leo snorted. "Everyone knows what you do to the girls you like. You fuck them and then when you get tired of them in a month or two you toss them aside."

Henry shook his head. "That's not fair. Things are different with Ana."

"Spare me your bullshit. You Basses think the world is yours for the taking. All my life you and your family have come first. There wasn't a single time that my mother didn't jump when her precious Miss Blair called. Day or night she went. It didn't matter what was going on in our home all that mattered was you and your family. So forgive me for wanting to keep my sister free of that."

Henry felt his anger begin to rise. He closed the space between them. "The life you've enjoyed; the house, the private schools, the great vacations is all because of my family. My mother and father have always treated you and your family well. We adore your mother and my parents have made sure that she has been well compensated for her loyalty to our family. So don't stand here and play some victim."

"You think money solves everything. Well fuck you, you arrogant prick," he gave Henry a shove.

Security immediately came to Henry's side. Henry shook his head. "I think you should leave now and as far as your sister is concerned I plan on continuing to see her and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." He slid his handkerchief back into his pocket. "Tony and Steve will see you out. It's been good catching up."

Henry turned his back on Leo and left the terrace. Once he got to the bathroom he released the breath he had been holding. He never realized how much Leo resented his family. He looked in the mirror. He was a mess. He splashed some cold water on his face and dabbed at his lip with the paper towel. It was still bleeding and swelling more by the minute. His father was going to kill him.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Henry entering the family room of his family's home to find his mother and father waiting for him. Chuck had heard about the fight and had left an angry voicemail on his cell telling him that he was to return home immediately.

The moment he entered the room and Blair saw his face she was on her feet rushing to her son.

"Henry, what happened?" She reached up tentatively touching his bruised and swollen lip.

Henry shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a bit of a misunderstanding."

Chuck wasn't feeling as sympathetic as his wife. "Something tells me he got exactly what he deserved."

Henry exploded. "Got what I deserved? I haven't done anything except go on a couple of dates with a woman I like! It's not like I traded her for a hotel or something!"

Chuck jumped to his feet and for the first time in Henry's life he raised his voice with his son. "Who the fuck do you think you are speaking to me like that? How dare you bring that up?" He approached his wife and son.

Blair turned to Chuck placing both her hands on his arms. "Chuck calm down." She glanced over her shoulder at her son and said sternly, "Henry sit down." Henry immediately took a seat on the couch.

She turned back to Chuck. "Darling," she placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm not completely sure what is going on at the moment but you need to relax." She took his hand in hers and led him back to the couch opposite her son.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Of course you're going to take his side," he mumbled.

Blair squeezed Chuck's knee before he could explode again. "Henry this isn't about taking sides. Your father and I are a team and we've been one for a very long time. You are our child and we love you but you do not have the right to speak that way to us. Our past is ours. It has nothing to do with you or your sister and brother. It is between your father and me." Her cheeks were flushed as she felt her anger rise a bit. "You have no right to use that to attack your father. He has made amends for that a thousand times over and I have forgiven him. And personally it's none of your business."

She sat back into the cushions and straightened her skirt. "Now do I either of you care to tell me what is going on?"

Chuck stared at his son. "Henry do you want to tell her or should I?"

Henry lifted his head and looked directly at his mother. "I'm dating Ana and everyone seems to think that is the worst thing in the world."

Blair was confused for a moment. "Our Ana as in Dorota and Vanya's daughter?"

Henry nodded. "I like her Mom and regardless of what some people think," he glared at his father and then looked back at his mother, "I don't think it's a bad thing."

Blair took a deep breath and released it. She knew she had to tread carefully. "Henry, I understand that right now you may be infatuated with Ana. She's smart and pretty but…"

Henry cut her off. "Don't do that Mother. Don't lessen my feelings."

"I'm not trying to I'm just helping you to understand that this in the end probably won't work and when it's over its Ana that's going to be hurt and Dorota. She adores you Henry. She has helped raise you since the day you took your first breath but if you hurt her daughter…" Blair left the sentence unfinished.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

Chuck shook his head. "Henry you may not be planning on it now but it will probably happen eventually. You are nineteen years old and the chances that this works out long term is slim. I want peace in my house and that means you need to end this. Look what has already happened." He gestured to Henry's face. "You're fighting with Leo."

Blair looked at her son. "Leo did that?"

Henry nodded his head silently. Chuck put his arm around Blair. "The best thing for everybody is to end the relationship before you or Ana get anymore invested in it."

Henry rubbed his hand over his face. "It's not fair. Did Grandmere or Grandpa tell you guys you couldn't date?"

Blair shook her head. "Your Grandmere only interfered once and that was before my wedding to Louis. I wish I had listened to her. She was right. Trust us Henry this is for the best."

Henry stood up. "I can't make any promises." He turned and left the room.

Chuck glanced at Blair shaking his head and got up crossing to the bar. He poured himself a large portion of scotch and drained the glass in one long swallow. Blair stood up and went to him sliding her arms around his waist from behind. She placed a kiss against his shoulder and then rested her cheek against the warm fabric of his shirt.

"I should tell Dorota and maybe you can speak to Leo."

Chuck poured himself a second drink and took a sip as he placed his free hand over her clasped ones in front of him. "Henry should be the one to talk to Dorota and as far as Leo is concerned I don't blame him. He's protecting his sister I can't fault him for that."

She took a deep breath taking in the scent that was so familiar to her. "We can't force him to stop seeing her."

Chuck nodded. "I know." He pulled her hands free and turned around to face her wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Remind me again why we had children."

Blair laughed softly as she hugged him. "Sometimes I wonder myself." She lifted her head from his chest and standing on her tiptoes she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you Chuck Bass."

He reached behind him placing his glass on the bar and then wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer. "I love you too."

"And that's why we had children." She smiled as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Henry had had a good night's sleep and plenty of time to think things over. He had decided that he was going to really try to make things work with Ana and he knew in order for that to happen he had to talk to Dorota. He had always had a close relationship with her and he had always been able to talk to her about anything. There wasn't a single part of his life that she didn't know about. He realized that that could possibly work against him.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset the woman he loved almost as much as his mother. He stepped into the kitchen and found her going over the weekly grocery list and menu with the chef. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning Henry."

Henry kissed her cheek as he sat down on the stool next to her. Dorota noticed his bruised lip. "What happened to you?"

Henry shook his head. "It was nothing. Just a disagreement." He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something."

Dorota glanced around the kitchen and then stood up. "Let's go to your mother's office. For privacy."

Henry followed her upstairs and into his mother's office. The sun was streaming in through the windows and the room was immaculate. They each took one of the seats in front of his mother's desk. Henry turned his so it was facing Dorota.

She knew he was nervous about something. "What is it Henry?"

Henry sighed rubbing his hands on his pants. "I ran into Ana last week and we had a great time hanging out."

Dorota smiled. "She told me. You know I think she's always had a little bit of a crush on you."

Henry laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah well I have a little bit of a crush on her too." Henry watched as his words sunk in and Dorota's smile fell. He leaned forward taking her hand in his. "I really like her Dorota. She's funny and smart and one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. She's like a breath of fresh air."

Dorota shook her head. "No Henry, this is not good."

"Why? We like each other and believe it or not we actually have a lot in common. She's also brought out a side of me I didn't know I had. I want to spend every minute with her."

Dorota's eyes were filling with tears. "You're going to break her heart Henry." She shook her head.

"I promise you Dorota I have no intention of doing that. She's the first woman I have ever felt this way about. Please be happy for me and her." His brown eyes met her blue ones. "Please."

Dorota thought for a moment. She knew Henry and she knew that no matter what she said he was going to do what he wanted. The same could be said about her headstrong daughter.

She smiled sadly at Henry giving his hand a squeeze. "I love you both and I know you're going to do exactly what you want no matter what I say."

Henry shook his head. "Your opinion carries a lot of weight with me. You know that Dorota."

She sighed. "Just promise me one thing."

Henry nodded. "Anything."

"Take things slow. You are both still in school. You have Yale to concentrate on and I don't want Ana distracted from her studies. She's going to be a good doctor."

Henry lifted Dorota's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. "I promise." He stood up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

He left the room feeling lighter than he had in days. He immediately called Ana and arranged to take her to dinner. They didn't have to hide anymore and he was ready to give her the whole Henry Bass experience.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by. Cordelia was back at school and reigning as Queen with a new King at her side. She and Oliver Hartwell had become hot and heavy in the past two weeks. Every free moment they had was spent together. She hadn't told her parents yet about her new relationship. Her mother would become nosey and overprotective and if what Henry said were true her father would flat out forbid her from seeing Oliver. It was better to keep it under wraps.

Oliver however wasn't feeling quite the same. They were in the courtyard afterschool discussing their Friday night plans.

"I'll come by and pick you up," he said as he leaned in and kissing her. "I have dinner with my parents but I should be out of there by eight and I'll come directly over."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll meet you at Le Bain. I'm probably going to be hanging out with some of the girls before anyway."

He pulled away from her. "Cordelia I was raised a gentleman and it's only proper that I come to pick you up." He took her hand in his. "What's going on? You haven't let me come to her house once since we started seeing each other."

She pushed a curl behind her ear nervously. She decided it was time for the truth. "It's just that my parents don't know about us yet."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her once more. "Well I suggest you tell them this afternoon so they know before I arrive to pick you up." He stepped away from her picking up his bag. "I'll see you a little past eight."

She watched as he strolled away from her and down the stairs. She felt slightly nauseous at the idea of telling her parents. She had a suspicion that they would probably react the same way as Henry.

* * *

Cordelia found her mother in her sitting room thankfully alone after dinner. Her father had an emergency meeting at work and was not going to be home for at least another hour. She thanked God silently for that small miracle. When it came to boys her mother was definitely the more understanding parent. If it had been up to her father she would be locked away until she was thirty.

She stepped into the room after a gentle knock on the open door. Blair smiled at her daughter. Cordelia had chosen an Alice+Olivia skirt and Rodarte sweater for her night out and she looked beautiful.

Blair set aside some papers she was looking over. "You look lovely. What are you doing tonight?"

Cordelia sat down on the edge of the overstuffed chair being careful not to wrinkle her skirt. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going to a party at the Standard with Oliver Hartwell. He's a guy from school who I'm extremely interested in."

Blair sat up a bit straighter. "Cordelia you know we have rules about you and dating. Your father and I have to meet the boy first."

She nodded. "I know that's why he's coming to pick me up in about five minutes."

Blair furrowed her brow. "That's not how it works and you know it. We need to meet him ahead of time. I don't even know this boy. Oliver did you say his name was?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes. Oliver Hartwell. Please Mother. I really like him. He's in the top five of his class, captain of the debate team as well as the lacrosse team. He's a great guy. He'll be here any minute and you can meet him and if you don't like him for some reason you can keep me home. Trust me you're going to love him."

Blair sighed ready to give in to her daughter. They had all been getting along so well and she wanted that to continue. "Alright. I'll meet him but if there is anything at all that I'm uncomfortable with you'll be staying home."

Cordelia jumped up from the chair and went to her mother bending over and giving her a hug. "Thank you Mom. You're the best."

Blair rubbed her daughter's back and reveled in the warmth of her little girl's hug. "You're welcome."

Cordelia stood back up. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Blair nodded. "I guess I better freshen up if I'm going to be presentable enough to meet your new beau."

Cordelia laughed. "You always look beautiful Mother."

Blair got up rolling her eyes. "Don't push it young lady."

Cordelia smiled as she left the room. Blair knew Chuck would probably blow up when he found out his daughter was on a date with a boy he hadn't met but Blair was unable to refuse her daughter this. She'd break it to him later. Much later.

Five minutes later Blair started down the staircase. She could hear voices in the foyer and knew Cordelia's boy had arrived. As Blair came around the bend she saw her daughter clasping a handsome young man's upper arm. She was laughing at something he had said to her and she looked completely smitten. Blair swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that look. Her daughter was most definitely feeling the butterflies.

Blair stepped down the last three steps and onto the marble floor. The minute her heels clicked against the tile both Cordelia and Oliver looked at her.

Oliver who had been bent over whispering to Cordelia stood up straight and adjusted his collar. He smiled at Blair. "Mrs. Bass," he held out his hand to her, "Oliver Hartwell."

Blair shook his proffered hand and smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Oliver."

He's grasp was firm. "You as well and might I add that the society pages do not do you justice. You are much more beautiful in person and I didn't think that was possible."

Blair raised her eyebrows as she pulled her hand back. "Well aren't you the charmer."

He shrugged placing his hand into his pocket. "I'm only speaking the truth."

Blair smiled softly. "Thank you."

Oliver glanced around. "Is Mr. Bass not joining us?"

Blair shook her head. "No unfortunately he has been detained at the office."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to meeting him. Hopefully next time."

Blair crossed her arms in front of her. "Most definitely. Cordelia tells me you are captain of the debate team as well as the lacrosse team."

Oliver nodded. "She does not lie."

"That's impressive. It's rare that you hear of a junior heading up either of those organizations." Blair knew Hartwell wasn't in Cordelia's class so she had made the assumption that he was a year ahead of her.

Cordelia decided to jump in. "Mother stop interrogating poor Oliver." She knew if her mother found out Oliver was eighteen and a senior this would be all over. She started to pull on her coat. Oliver immediately started to help her.

Blair was impressed with the boy's manners. "Home by midnight Cordelia."

Cordelia pulled her curls from inside her coat. "Mom it's Friday night. How about one?"

Oliver interrupted. "I'll have her home by twelve Mrs. Bass."

Cordelia sighed. "We should get going then." She tucked her evening bag under her arm. "Good night Mom."

Oliver reached out shaking Blair's hand again. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Bass."

"And you Oliver. You need to have dinner with us all one night soon."

He smiled at her. "I would love that just let me know when." He pulled the door open holding it for Cordelia.

"Have fun." Blair called as she watched Oliver take her daughter's arm helping her down the stairs in her heels. She closed the door behind them and watched as he held the car door open for her daughter. He was a perfect gentleman and Chuck was going to hate him. Little did she know then exactly how much trouble Oliver Hartwell was going to bring into their lives. If she had she never would have allowed her daughter to leave with him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Another huge update! I took the advice of MegamiTenchi and cut this chapter. There were a couple more scenes I was going to add but it was going to be way too long. So I will put those into the next update. I want to thank all my reviewers from last chapter and all the new follows and favorites. You guys are the best. There is a small time jump in this chapter that was necessary for moving the plot along. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing except my original characters.

* * *

Chuck was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. His tie and jacket had been removed and tossed aside onto the chaise. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and unbuttoned the top three buttons. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair leaving it in complete disarray.

"How could you let her go with him Blair? I don't get it. I can't believe you didn't at least check to see who his parents were first?"

Blair was sitting up in bed with her back against the padded headboard. After Cordelia and Oliver had left she had gone into her office to look him up in the school directory and learned that he was a senior and not a junior like she had assumed he was. Immediately her stomach had dropped. She knew Chuck was going to think he was way too old for his little girl and there was going to be a battle. She didn't realize at the time just how big that battle was going to be.

She sighed as she watched her husband pacing. "Chuck for the tenth time it all happened extremely fast. She was in here asking me if she could go and next thing I knew he was in the foyer."

"He's Simon Hartwell's son. I'm in the process of trying to take over his company. Not to mention the fact that Simon Hartwell is a thieving, arrogant bastard."

Blair rolled her eyes. "So you've said many times tonight. I obviously knew nothing about this and it's completely unfair of you to hold it against me. I also think it's unfair of you to judge Oliver by his father. We both know probably better than most that the apple can fall very far from the tree. He was a complete gentleman and very polite. If he was a boy with a different last name you wouldn't be reacting like this."

Chuck stopped pacing and stared at his wife. "Yes I would. He is eighteen and she's only sixteen. I know what eighteen year old boys are thinking about all the time."

Blair got up tightening the sash of her robe as she walked over to her husband. She placed both hands on his upper arms and squeezed. "Chuck, I made a mistake. It's done. I also know my daughter and she's not having sex with Oliver Hartwell tonight. They are at the Standard and he promised to have her home by twelve. You have to relax. We'll deal with this in the morning."

He looked at her. "You do remember how old you were when you lost your virginity to me in the back of my limo right?"

Blair sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "We were far beyond our years Chuck. And we both had limited parental involvement. Cordelia on the other hand is quite well supervised not to mention innocent. I trust her and so should you."

Chuck pointed to Blair's cellphone that was sitting on top of the bedside table. "Call her again."

Blair shook her head. "I've called her four times already and left two voicemails. Her phone is either off or she isn't checking it."

Chuck started to roll his sleeves back down buttoning the cuffs as he nodded his head. "That's fine. I'm going to head to the Standard myself and bring her home and so help me God if that kid has laid a hand on her I'll kill him."

Blair grabbed his arm. "Charles Bass you are doing no such thing. You will mortify her. I won't allow it."

Chuck looked from where she was grasping his arm to her face. "Let go of me Blair."

Blair shook her head. "Not if it means you're going to run off to the Standard like some overbearing ogre to retrieve our daughter." She stared at him for a minute more and felt him relax a bit. "Chuck she's sixteen. We have to accept the fact that she's growing up."

Suddenly the fight left him. He pulled himself from her grip and moved to the padded bench at the foot of their bed where he plopped down in defeat. He ran his hands over his face sighing.

Blair crossed over to him sitting down next to him. She reached out and took his hand into hers and gripped it tightly in her lap. "I know this is hard for you. She's your little girl."

Chuck nodded. "It's not only the fact that she's getting serious with a boy it's the fact that it's Hartwell's son. I'm telling you Blair I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should just tell her flat out she's not allowed to date him. Forbid it."

Blair rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "Chuck if we do that it'll push her to him even more. It's child psychology 101."

He pulled his hand free of hers and looked at her. "She's sixteen and she's living under our roof. She will follow our rules. I don't care if she's angry. She'll get over it in time."

"Chuck we let her date Matthew so how can we justify not allowing her to date Oliver?"

Chuck got back up as his anger slowly started to simmer again. "Matthew is sixteen and in her grade. His parents, while complete idiots, are honest people. Cordelia knew damn well how we would feel about her dating someone that old and she purposely made sure you didn't know his age. It was sneaky and underhanded. I don't like her behavior one bit."

Blair got up and went to her irate husband for a second time. She knew there was only one way to calm him down. She reached out placing her hands onto his shoulders. She started to massage them lightly. "Come to bed Chuck. We can revisit this in the morning and decide how to proceed. Right now you're tired and angry. I think a good night's sleep will put everything in perspective."

As she continued to massage his tense shoulders he released his breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not going to feel any differently in the morning."

She stopped her ministrations and slid her arms around his neck and standing up on her tiptoes she placed a kiss against his lips. "I've missed you. You were gone when I woke up this morning and then you missed dinner. I feel like I haven't seen you all day." She ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck. She started to kiss him again. This time a bit more passionately.

Chuck suddenly pulled his lips from hers. She moaned in protest and he smirked down at her. "Are you trying to distract me with sex?"

Blair smiled mischievously up at him. "Is it working?"

He shook his head. "No. Do you really think I'm that easy?"

Blair stepped out of his arms by taking two steps backwards. She slowly untied the sash of her silk robe and pulled it from her body. Underneath it she was wearing a beautiful Carine Gilson cream sheer silk-satin chemise with scalloped black lace trim. She tossed the robe to the floor.

"Of course not. I know you have a much stronger resolve than that." She turned her back to him and bent over to retrieve her robe.

Her ass was on clear display for him and he could see she wasn't wearing panties. This was obviously a very calculated seduction but he didn't care. He reached out and putting his hands on her waist jerked her backwards so her ass was flush with his groin.

She let out a tiny squeal and started to straighten up. Chuck gently pushed her back down again and ran his left hand down her thigh and back up pulling the hem of her nightie to her waist exposing her bottom to himself.

He caressed her butt cheek. "I think you had every intention of distracting me with your beautiful, sexy body." He smacked her ass lightly.

She pushed herself even harder against his ever growing erection. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She stood upright and turned around to face him.

He immediately started to kiss her as he led them back to their bed. He reached for the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head tossing it aside. Chuck stared at his wife. Even at forty-three and after birthing their three children her body was perfect. She had filled out a bit in a few places but it wasn't noticeable to anyone but him. She complained about the five pounds she could never seem to lose but he adored every inch of her. She was perfection.

She leaned in and kissed him. He felt her finish unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from where it was tucked into his pants. She pushed it from his shoulders and threw it on top of her chemise. Her hands then moved to his belt where she made fast work of it and his zipper.

Sliding her hands inside his boxers she wrapped her fingers around his now extremely hard cock. She stroked him several times before whispering in his ear. "I want your huge cock in my mouth."

Chuck inhaled sharply. He loved it when she talked dirty. He watched her kiss her way down his chest as she knelt down in front of him. He never took his eyes from her. She released her grasp on him and pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles in one quick tug.

Her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she leaned her head forward running her tongue over and around the head before taking it into her warm mouth. He closed his eyes as she began to move up and down on him.

His hand pushed through her curls fisting them tightly at the back of her head. Nothing felt better than Blair's mouth wrapped around his dick. His breathing began to quicken and suddenly not a thought was in his head except for Blair and her beautiful mouth.

She cupped his balls as her head continued to bob up and down on him taking him deeply into her mouth. Three quick strokes followed by one slow, deep stroke, driving him insane like only she could do. She knew his body as well as she knew her own and after a few minutes he was ready to come. She squeezed his balls gently one last time and on her next down stroke she felt the twitch of his cock at the back of her throat and she knew it was over.

She swallowed as he came. She could hear him panting and whispering "fuck" followed by her name. She slowly slid her mouth from him.

Chuck reached down and helped her to her feet. He kissed her deeply tasting himself on her tongue. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her skin was like silk. Kicking his pants and boxers off from around his ankles he picked her up laying her back onto their bed. He kissed her before standing up and removing his socks which were the last piece of clothing he was wearing.

He stared down at her as he gave his semi erect cock a few strokes. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world."

Bending over he kissed her gently. He lay down next to her on the bed and leaning over he kissed her again and then started a trail of kisses down her body. He used his mouth, tongue and hands to worship every inch of her. In between kisses and licks he whispered endearments. Telling her how beautiful she was, how good she tasted and how much he loved her.

By the time he finally made his way back to her mouth and covered her body with his Blair was beyond ready. She reached her arms around to Chuck's back and scraped her nails along his spine.

"Please," she whispered breathlessly against his ear.

He kissed the side of her neck and then whispered back, "Please what, Blair?"

Without skipping a beat she said, "Fuck me now."

And he did exactly that. For the next twenty minutes he made love to her thoroughly. She came twice before he finished.

He rolled off of her panting. Blair smiling rolled onto her stomach and raised herself up onto her elbows looking down at her husband.

He could feel her staring at him and he opened one eye to look at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's amazing how after all these years you can still make me feel like that."

He opened both eyes and reached out a hand tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "We're so lucky."

She shook her head again. "It's not luck it's love." She leaned over and placed a kiss to his chest before resting her head against it.

He ran a hand along her spine which felt slightly damp. Within a few minutes she was already asleep. Chuck glanced at the clock. It was eleven-fifteen. Forty-five more minutes until his daughter was safely home. If she were even a minute late he was going to ground her until she was eighteen at the very least.

He laid there in their bed listening to Blair breathing softly for ten minutes or so before slowly transferring her to her pillow so he could get up to take a shower and wait for Cordelia. Blair stirred slightly and then rolling onto her side drifted back to sleep. He pulled the sheet and duvet over her.

She always required more sleep than him. Chuck usually never got more than three or four hours a night. It had been like that most of his life. In his teenage years it was because he was always partying and indulging in all life had to offer but as he began to run Bass Industries it was because he was conducting phone conferences sometimes at midnight with the Asia offices or travelling across multiple time zones at a moment's notice. He did it well but not his beautiful wife. She preferred eight hours.

He showered and changed into his pajamas and robe. Heading back into the master bedroom he picked up his phone and glanced through some emails all the while pacing in front of the French doors that led to the small balcony which overlooked the street in front of their home. He glanced through the sheer drape every thirty seconds or so.

He watched as a sports car pulled up to the curb at eleven-fifty eight. Chuck had to hand it to the boy he was playing his cards right. The driver's side door opened and Chuck watched as Oliver crossed around the back of the car and opened the door for his daughter. He held a hand out and helped Cordelia out of the car.

Chuck couldn't really tell much from up here and he was silently cursing himself for not going down into the formal living room to wait for her. He would've had a much better view from there.

As the couple crossed the sidewalk and headed up the front steps they were blocked from his view. He quickly crossed the bedroom entering the sitting room and opening the door leading to the hallway. He stepped out into the softly light hall. A minute or two passed and he crossed to the top of the stairs. He was just getting ready to go down and demand his daughter come inside when he heard her unlocking the door and opening it.

He could hear her soft laugh so much like her mother's and then some whispering. It went quiet and he was sure she was kissing the boy. He decided that he had had enough and started to descend the stairs.

He stopped just before the bend in the staircase when he heard her whisper, "You better go. Thank you for a wonderful night."

He couldn't make out the boy's response. He then heard the click of the door closing and the turn of the deadbolts. He finished his descent.

He found his daughter looking out the glass of the front door. He didn't want to scare her so he called her name softly.

She turned around startled and Chuck's heart sank. The look of complete infatuation on his little girl's face let Chuck know that she was falling for this kid. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked overwhelmingly happy.

She placed her hand to her chest and gasped. "Daddy you scared me."

Chuck stepped down off the last step and onto the marble tile. "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to startle you."

She took a few steps closer to him. "It's okay."

Chuck slid his hands into the pockets of his robe. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded and gushed, "It was a great night."

Chuck sighed. "Cordelia we need to talk about you seeing this boy in the morning. Your mother wasn't aware that he was a senior and eighteen years old. You weren't completely honest with her."

Cordelia's shoulders slumped and all the joy fell from her face. "She didn't ask."

"You ambushed her Cordelia and don't pretend that you didn't. You're a smart girl and you waited until the very last minute to tell her and you hoped that with her trying to keep the peace between you two she'd give in." He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her elbows. "We have these rules for a reason Cordelia and it's to protect you."

Cordelia's eyes were beginning to fill with tears and Chuck immediately felt horrible. "We love you Cor and we don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not fair. You haven't even met him yet. You know nothing about him. Please Dad, I really like him." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Chuck reached up and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and then he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Why don't we talk about this in the morning when we've all had a good night's sleep?"

Cordelia nodded and Chuck took her into his arms giving her a hug. "I love you sweetheart."

His daughter wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love you too, Daddy."

Immediately he was taken back to days long gone when he was the center of her universe and he realized that those days were over. It broke his heart to think he was no longer the most important man in her life.

She whispered a good night and he watched as his little girl pulled away and headed up the stairs. He knew that come tomorrow there was a very good chance that he might lose her completely and he couldn't let that happen. Sighing he headed into his office. He wasn't going to be able to sleep now so he might as well get some work done.

Being a parent, a good parent, was becoming harder and harder every day.

* * *

Cordelia knocked once, hard on the door to her father's office. She waited for him to respond before opening the door and walking in. Her father was sitting at his desk and her mother was next to him leaning against it. She noticed they were holding hands.

She closed the door behind her. "Dorota said you guys wanted to see me."

Blair got up squeezing Chuck's hand once and coming around from behind the desk. "Yes we wanted to discuss with you some things in regards to you and Oliver dating." She stood in front of her daughter. She reached out and gave her a hug.

Blair whispered against her ear, "Stay calm and hear him out." She pulled back and smiled at Cordelia.

Blair took her daughter's hand and led her to the couch on the far side of the room. They sat down and Chuck got up and joined them sitting down in a chair. He adjusted his sweater and cleared his throat.

"Cordelia, I want to preface this conversation by saying that we love you and every decision your mother and I make is with that in mind. After a long discussion we have decided to allow you to date this kid," Cordelia started to smile and respond but Chuck held up his hand stopping her, "but there are some rules."

She nodded. "Of course. What are they?"

Blair glanced at Chuck and then turned her gaze to her daughter. "First your father needs to meet him. Until that time you cannot go out with him. Invite him to dinner Friday night and if Daddy says its okay you can continue seeing him."

"I'm also running a check on his driver's license if it comes back with anything on it you won't be allowed in a car with him." Chuck glanced at Blair. He had been furious that she allowed her to leave in a car with him last night.

"Also," Blair chimed in, "if at any point you break any of our regular rules you will have to stop seeing him. This goes for curfew, school work and so on. Do you understand?"

Cordelia nodded. "Absolutely. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Also you need to remember that things that happen in this family Cordelia are private. We have a lot of enemies and a lot of rivals when it comes to business. What is talked about here is between us? Is that clear?" Chuck and Blair had learned long ago to be very careful about whom they let in and Chuck was worried with this boy being Simon Hartwell's son.

"Of course. I've never spoken about our private family matters to other people."

Chuck nodded. "I know that but sometimes a reminder is a good thing." He stood up. "Now if that's all settled I have a couple of work things to handle and then I am yours for the rest of the day." He leaned over kissing Blair gently.

She smiled at him. "That sounds fantastic. Lunch at Per Se?"

He nodded taking her hand and helping her up. "One o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect. I'll call over and let them know were coming." She looked at her daughter. "Do you want to join us?"

Cordelia shook her head standing up. "No I promised Sophie I'd meet her for some shopping." She hugged her father. "Thanks Daddy."

Chuck kissed her cheek. "Thank your Mother. If it were solely up to me you'd be homeschooled and locked away until you were thirty."

Blair rolled her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "He's joking a little."

Cordelia smiled. "Thank you Mom." She started to head out of the room. "I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your lunch." She shut the door as she left.

Blair put her arm around Chuck's waist. "That went well."

Chuck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Too well." He kissed the top of her head.

Blair hugged him and walked away. "Don't forget we have dinner with the Van Allens tonight."

He groaned. "Why? The last time I had to spend any amount of time with them I nearly fell asleep. They're the most boring people on the face of the earth."

Blair turned to face her husband. "Well tonight you are going to pretend that they are the most interesting people in the world because Miranda has agreed to donate all the flowers for the Spring Boutique which means more money for the school." She opened his office door.

"That school charges us forty thousand dollars per child per year. Why do they need a fundraiser anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be ready to leave for lunch at one. I love you." She closed the door and stepped into the hall.

Cordelia was at the end texting on her phone. Blair walked down to where she was. "Sweetheart I need to speak to you about one more thing."

Cordelia looked up at her mom. "Sure, what is it?"

"Let's go up to my room where we can have some privacy."

They went upstairs and into the sitting room. Blair closed the door. "Sit down."

Cordelia chose a seat and Blair joined her. Cordelia was nervous. She had no idea what her mother could possibly have to talk to her about privately.

Blair rearranged her skirt a few times and then took a deep breath looking at her daughter. "I know we've had the traditional sex talk but I wanted to add a few things."

Cordelia groaned. She was not expecting this at all. "Mom please, can we skip the wait till you're ready speech?"

Blair shook her head. "Actually no, I have to talk to you about this. It's my responsibility as your mother to let you know how I feel. Oliver is eighteen and it may not seem like that big of an age difference but in high school it's huge. You're too young to have sex plain and simple. I want you to wait a while; experience life more."

"Mom I'm not having sex at the moment."

Blair leaned forward a bit. "I know that and I also know that you probably won't wait until you're thirty or married; whichever comes first."

Cordelia looked down at carpet. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just sex."

Blair sighed. "Cordelia, it's not just sex. You need to realize something; for women it's all internal. Not just the physical act of sex but the feelings that are attached. You are exactly like me in so many ways. We feel things deeply and we think with our hearts way too often. Sex isn't just the actual act of intercourse. It's intimacy and trust and feeling something very deeply."

Cordelia met her mother's eyes. "Was it that way for you?"

Blair thought a second or two. She could lie and tell her daughter a fairytale story or she could be honest. She chose the latter. "My first time was with your father and I did it for the wrong reasons. I had just broken up with your Uncle Nate and I was feeling rejected and unworthy. I went to Victrola where your father was having a party and before the night was over we were having sex. He made me feel beautiful and wanted and at that moment it was exactly what I needed. It also ended up ruining so many things including my relationship with Nate and your Dad plus it ended up being broadcasted all over Gossip Girl which I'm sure you read about. I was labeled a slut. I was so damaged by that that I was going to leave for France until your Aunt Serena talked me out of it. Looking back now I wouldn't change that moment for anything but at the time I had a lot of regret." She took a deep breath. "My point is make sure that when the time comes you are doing it for the right reasons and you choose the right person. And I hope that you know you can always come to me for anything and I'll be there for you."

Cordelia nodded. "I know that Mom."

Blair reached out and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "I hope you do. I love you and I want you safe and protected. I can't help it." Blair reached up dabbing at her eyes where tears had formed. "You're my little girl."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Not so little anymore."

Blair stood up. "To me you'll always be that three year old happy, little girl with the bouncy curls and the sparkly headband skipping around the atelier."

Cordelia got up and hugged her Mom. "You're being a bit too sentimental now."

Blair laughed softly. "Go meet Sophie. Have fun." She watched her daughter leave the room and she sat back down feeling tears in her eyes again. What the hell was wrong with her? She pulled herself together and headed to her office to work on a few things to help distract herself.

* * *

Henry and Ana had had a wonderful dinner at The London after which he had brought her back to his suite at the Empire. They had made love and were now curled up in bed together. He was leaving for Yale tomorrow night and this was the last time they would see each other since he was spending Sunday with his family.

He played with her long, dark hair as she rested her head on his chest.

Ana had been unusually quiet all through dinner and even now. She was often chatty after sex much to Henry's disdain. He ran a hand along her spine.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Ana raise her eyes to his and they were full of tears. "I don't want you to go."

Henry felt his heart literally skip a beat. She looked so sad. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his head down to kiss her. "New Haven isn't that far away. I'll send a car for you Friday night and you can spend the weekend with me."

She shook her head wiping a tear from her cheek. "I can't. I have lab on Saturday morning."

He nodded. "Okay you'll come up after your lab or I'll come back to the City. We'll work it out."

She sighed. "This is when it starts to become difficult."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "It's only difficult if we make it that way."

"What if you meet someone else? A pretty, smart Yale girl."

He rolled his eyes. "I will tell her that I already have a beautiful and intelligent Columbia girl waiting for me and I'm not interested."

She smiled. "What if…"

He cut her off with a searing kiss and flipped them over so he was covering her body with his. "No more what ifs. Things are going to be fine."

"How do you know that?"

He smirked down at her. "Because I'm Henry Bass."

She gave him an exasperated look. "You are not going to use that line on me."

He started to kiss her. "But I am and believe me it makes everything easier." He trailed kisses down her body and she stopped thinking about him leaving and decided to enjoy what little time they had left together.

* * *

Cordelia entered the dining room to find her mother messing with the flower arrangement which looked perfect to Cordelia's untrained eye. Oliver would be arriving in ten minutes and she was feeling a bit nervous.

She glanced at the table and noticed five place settings. Inwardly Cordelia groaned.

"Mother I thought Ned would be out tonight."

Blair glanced up at her daughter as she pulled out a red ranunculus from the arrangement. "No he's home. Is that a problem?" She shoved the flower into the center of the vase.

"It's just I know Ned and he's going to say something horribly inappropriate and end up embarrassing me."

Blair waved a hand at her daughter. "He'll be fine. He's your brother Cordelia and he is having dinner with us. Drop it and move on."

Chuck stepped into the room. "Can we please stop congregating in the dining room?" He was in a foul mood and this dinner was the last thing he wanted to do.

Blair stepped back from the table and glanced at the newly rearranged flowers. She nodded her head once and looked up smiling at her husband. "Absolutely. Let's head into the living room. I need a drink." She slid her arm through her husbands and led them out of the room.

By the time Chuck had made Blair a martini and Ned had plopped down next to his mother the doorbell rang. Cordelia jumped up straightening her skirt.

"I will get it. You guys stay here."

"Why? You wanna be all alone with your boyfriend so you can make out in the foyer like you were in the courtyard at school today?" Ned rolled his eyes.

Chuck looked at his daughter. "Is that true Cordelia?"

Cordelia looked at her mother in desperation. "See this is what I was talking about." The doorbell rang a second time.

"Cordelia go answer the door, Ned stop harassing your sister and Chuck have a glass of scotch and relax before you have a stroke." Blair sighed taking a sip of her martini.

Cordelia left the room a nervous wreck. She entered the foyer to find Julia, the housekeeper, opening the front door. Oliver was just stepping through.

Julia closed the door and left them alone. Cordelia was standing there smiling at him. He looked so handsome. He had worn a jacket and tie as she had instructed him to. Her father would respect him more dressed this way.

He smiled in return as he made his way to her. "Hello. You look gorgeous." He kissed her deeply and then whispered, "I'm so fucking nervous."

Cordelia released the breath she was holding. "That makes two of us. Quick warning my father is in a horrible mood and Ned's here. Try to ignore absolutely everything he says."

Oliver laughed. "I'll do that." He took her hand in his.

She squeezed it gently. "Ready to enter the lion's den?"

He nodded. "No."

She laughed as she led him slowly down the hall giving their overwrought nerves time to settle down a bit.

They entered the living room. Blair spied them first and stood up approaching the two of them. "Oliver I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

Oliver reached out shaking her hand. "I appreciate the invite Mrs. Bass. It's nice to see you again."

Cordelia slid her arm through his and led him to her father who was standing in front of the bar. "Dad I'd like to introduce you to Oliver. Oliver my father."

Oliver held out his hand and Chuck waited a split second before taking it and shaking it firmly. The first thought that Chuck had was that the boy's Windsor knot was askew. He obviously needed practice.

Oliver shook his hand a bit too enthusiastically. "Mr. Bass it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Chuck released his hand and took a sip of his drink. "You might want to wait until the end of the night before you decide that."

Blair took her husband's arm and led him to the couch. "Be nice," she whispered.

"Can I get you something to drink Oliver? Maybe some wine." Blair was attempting to make up for her husband's gruff greeting.

"I'm driving so sparkling water if you have it."

Blair glanced at her youngest son. "Can you get Oliver his drink please Ned?"

Ned got up mumbling something about not being a bartender.

Cordelia and Oliver sat down on the couch opposite her parents. Chuck finished his drink. "Speaking of driving I noticed you have an unpaid parking ticket."

Oliver was completely taken aback. "I'm sorry…did you have that looked into?"

Ned snorted as he handed the glass of water to Oliver. "Dude you have no idea. Hope my sister is worth it." He threw himself into the armchair. Cordelia gave him a pointed look that he ignored.

Chuck handed his glass to his son. Ned sighing got back up. "I guess I am the bartender this evening."

"If you're going to be driving my daughter around I needed to know you were a safe driver. As her father it's my duty to make sure her wellbeing is looked after." Chuck crossed his legs and leaned back into the couch cushions taking his refilled glass of scotch from Ned.

Oliver took a sip of his water. "I understand sir. I will take care of the ticket first thing tomorrow morning."

They started to chat about school and lacrosse and the conversation relaxed a little. Cordelia was more than relieved when Julia entered to tell her mother that dinner was ready to be served. She was hoping that eating would be a distraction.

As they ate Chuck continued to question Oliver. "What are your summer plans?"

Oliver was starting to feel more comfortable and was responding well to the interrogation. "I will be interning at my father's company. We also have a house in Southampton and I hope to spend some time out there sailing when I get the chance before I leave for school in the fall."

"Where are you hoping to go college?" Blair was always curious about future education.

"I'm attending Harvard. Early admission. It's a done deal."

Blair nodded. "I'm impressed. Good for you. What will you be studying?"

"Well my father wants me to study business and economics but I want to be lawyer. Knowing my father I'll be attending the business school."

Cordelia looked at him. She didn't know this about him. She could tell by his voice that this was a sore subject. She reached for his hand in his lap and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well whatever you choose to do Harvard is a great place to do it." Blair took a sip of her wine. "I don't know your father but I believe I may have met your mother at the winter gala. I think I remember her volunteering on the decorating committee."

Oliver shook his head. "That's not my mother. That is my father's second wife. My mother finds Sweden more to her liking. She also prefers it to her son."

Blair watched as Cordelia looked at Oliver. She knew that look. That was the look of girl wanting to fix a boy. She knew it well. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Oliver shrugged. "Don't be. She left when I was four. I don't really remember her ever being a part of my life. You can't miss what you never had right? I've seen her maybe ten times in my entire life. She breezes in every so often and then she's off again." He set his fork aside and took a sip of his water. "This lamb is outstanding Mrs. Bass." He was hoping to change the subject.

Blair smiled. "Thank you. We are blessed with the best chef in New York City. He is a treasure. I'll be sure to pass on the compliment."

The rest of the meal passed without incident. They had just finished dessert and coffee when Chuck inquired about their plans for tomorrow night.

"Every year the lacrosse team has a party to celebrate the start of the practice season so we'll probably go to that." He glanced at Cordelia. "If you're sure you still want to go?"

Ned who had been mostly quiet throughout dinner piped up. "Why wouldn't she want to go? Those parties are notorious. They're talked about all year. I heard a story about how at last year's party the entire team ended up at Gracie Mansion streaking across the front lawn and that the mayor actually came out as the security team…"

"Seriously Ned do you believe everything you hear?" Cordelia decided to cut him off before he got her banned from the party by her father. "That is utter nonsense."

Oliver was trying not to smile. He leaned forward. "Besides it wasn't the front lawn. Have you seen that wall? Impossible to get over and back without getting caught or seriously injuring certain body parts."

"Oliver." Cordelia gave him a look that said shut up.

Now that Ned had started talking it seemed like he was incapable of shutting up. "Is it true that you dated," he used air quotes around the word, "most of the girls' field hockey team? Including Melissa Bancroft, who by the way is incredibly hot. It's the skirts right?" He wasn't even getting Oliver time to answer. "And now you're dating Cor. Talk about dating down."

Oliver was speechless and Cordelia was looking at her mother imploringly.

Blair placed her napkin beside her barely eaten cake. "Ned that is quite enough and on that note I think we should all retire to the living room for a drink."

Oliver glanced at his watch. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bass but I promised my father I'd be home by ten. We have and early appointment to play paddle tennis at the club."

Chuck stood up. "Well we wouldn't want to keep you. I'll walk you out."

Oliver stood up. "Thank you so much for the invite and the wonderful dinner." He took the few steps towards Blair and shook her hand.

"You are more than welcome. It was nice to get to know you a little better." Blair smiled sweetly at him.

Ned was heading out of the room. He stopped next to Oliver and whispered, "If you give me an invite to the party tomorrow night I'll let you in on all my sister's secrets."

Oliver laughed and Cordelia gave him a gentle shove. "Stop being obnoxious."

Ned shrugged sliding his hands into his pockets. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

Cordelia shook her head and turned to Oliver. "Call me later." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Chuck cleared his throat and she turned to face her father. "Don't be rude."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her. "I am always polite."

She rolled her eyes and joined her mother on her way out of the dining room.

"Goodnight," Oliver called after them. He was feeling nervous about being alone with her father.

Chuck extended an arm. "Let me walk you to the door."

Oliver left the room and headed down the hall with Chuck right behind them. When they got to the foyer Chuck stopped and turned to Oliver.

"I want you to know something Oliver. My family is the most important thing in the world to me and I will protect them at whatever cost. You seem like a very nice young man but I'm warning you if you ever do anything to harm my daughter in any way you will live to regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Oliver nodded. "Of course sir."

Chuck held out his hand. "Good I'm glad we have that all straightened out." He shook Oliver's hand. "Drive safely and enjoy the rest of your night."

Chuck opened the door and Oliver stepped through it. "Thank you again sir."

"You're welcome." He closed the door and locked it as he watched the teenage boy walk down the stairs and get into his car.

He took a deep breath as he turned back towards the hall. He had to admit the kid was the perfect gentleman and there wasn't a single reason he could find to forbid Cordelia from seeing him. He started back down the hall realizing he was going to have to get used to Oliver Hartwell being in their lives whether he wanted him there or not.

* * *

The next three and a half months flew by. The children were busy with school. Ned was excelling at his studies and baseball. Out of all her children he was the most studious and definitely the smartest. Henry was home a lot more and Blair had to admit if there was a plus side to him dating Ana it was seeing her son two or three times a month. Cordelia was still dating Oliver without incident so far. Blair did get the suspicion that it was becoming more and more serious.

Oliver invited Cordelia to prom and she had come to Blair with the most beautifully drawn design for a dress. It was the first time since she was about nine that that she had sketched anything. Blair realized that her daughter had a talent. A talent Eleanor Waldorf herself would be proud of.

Blair had turned the sketch over to her design team and they had made her dream a reality. Cordelia was coming in for her first fitting this afternoon and Blair couldn't wait to show it to her.

Her cellphone rang and she saw her husband's name. She smiled softly as she answered. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful. How's your day?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you." She sat back into her chair and adjusted her skirt.

"Are you feeling better?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

She had felt faint that morning before work. Lately she had been having dizzy spells and moments of what she could only describe as hot flashes. Her period was late too. When she had called her doctor he had mentioned something about premenopausal symptoms but told her to make an appointment just to be sure. This was when it all started to go downhill. Forty-three and she was falling apart already.

"I'm much better thank you."

"I was calling to see if you wanted me to pick you up for Ned's game?"

Blair winced and glanced at her desk calendar. There it was in block lettering and yet she had completely forgotten about it. "Damn it. I forgot. I have Cordelia coming in for a fitting any minute now and then I have to meet with a fabric supplier that's in town. I'll try to make it after that."

Chuck sighed on the other end. "Blair he's pitching today. He's starting."

"I know and I'm sorry. I messed up. It's not in my phone calendar."

"Why isn't Grace on top of this stuff? Move the supplier to tomorrow."

She was starting to get annoyed. She had been at the last eight games while Chuck had made it to maybe three. "I can't he's returning to Italy tonight. This is literally my last chance to persuade him to sell me the lace I want."

"Blair the children have to come first. It's the one thing we've always said. Ned is going to be so disappointed that you're not there."

She stood up abruptly feeling her anger rise. "Don't you guilt trip me Charles Bass. I missed a total of maybe five games this entire season so far. How many have you missed? I will be there as soon as I can. Ned will understand. I have to go."

"Blair…"

She cut him off. "I really have to go. Hopefully I'll see you at the game."

She pushed end and tossed her phone onto her desk. There was a knock on her door and then her daughter peeked her head around and entered into the office.

"Hey Mom." She tossed her school bag onto the chair and flopped down onto the other one.

Blair took a steadying breath and forced a smile across her face. "Hello darling. How was school?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Fine."

Grace entered through the open door. "Would you like something to drink Cordelia?"

"Sparkling water, ice with lime please."

"Grace," Blair stopped her before she could walk out and get Cordelia's drink, "is there any reason why you neglected to put Ned's game into my phone for today?"

Grace stopped short and thought for a second. "I didn't. We discussed it last week when Mr. Angelotti said he could meet with you this afternoon. You told me to put him in and you would try to attend Ned's game after."

Blair took a deep breath looking up at the ceiling trying to control her anger. "I realize that but you didn't put Ned's game in at all."

Grace looked confused. "I'm sure I did Mrs. Bass."

Blair picked up her discarded phone and opened the calendar. "Then tell me why it isn't here where…" she stopped mid-sentence. There overlapping with her meeting with Mr. Angelotti was Ned's game time.

She groaned looking up at Grace. "I'm so sorry. I must have missed it when I checked this morning."

Grace nodded. "No problem. I'll be right back with your water Cordelia."

Cordelia watched her mother toss her phone back onto her desk. She looked pale and tired. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine," she snapped.

Cordelia held up her hands. "Sorry. You just seem a bit frazzled."

Blair took a deep breath. "Well running a fashion company as well as a family of five will do that to you."

Grace returned with Cordelia's glass. She handed it to her and looked warily at Blair. "Sarah is ready whenever you guys are."

Blair forced a smile. "Thank you Grace." She looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry sweetheart. There's just so much going on at the moment and I'm feeling a bit stretched. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She stepped around her desk and held out her hand for Cordelia. "Let's go see your dress."

The gown was gorgeous. It was a deep cobalt blue and Cordelia looked breathtaking in it. So much so that Blair felt slightly overwhelmed and left the room abruptly. She entered her private bathroom and burst into tears. What the hell was wrong with her? If this was premenopause what was the real thing going to be like? She splashed some cold water on her face and headed back into the dressing room.

She spent the next ten minutes deciding where the dress should be taken in and where it should be hemmed. She left Cordelia to change and headed back to her office to prepare for her meeting with Mr. Angelotti.

Cordelia back in her school uniform came in to grab her book bag. "I'll see you tonight Mom."

Blair glanced up. "Sounds good darling. I'm going to try to catch the end of Ned's game and then I'll be home. What are your plans?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Nothing much. Heading home to do homework. I have a huge French AP test tomorrow."

"If you need help I'll be home by six-thirty at the latest."

"Sounds good and thanks again Mom for the dress. It's beautiful."

Blair smiled at her daughter. "It was your design so it's all you. I'm proud of you Cor."

Cordelia nodded dropping her head shyly. "Thanks Mom. See you in a bit." She walked out closing the door behind her.

Blair spent the next twenty minutes prepping for the meeting. She pulled the best designs and patterns to show Mr. Angelotti exactly what his lace would look like on her dresses and lingerie line.

By the time he arrived she was more than ready. She entered the work room shocked to see a handsome thirty-something Italian gentleman impeccably dressed in a three piece suit walking around looking over the many photos that decorated the walls.

Blair approached him. "You are not the Mr. Angelotti that I know." She held out her hand. "Blair Waldorf Bass."

The man took her hand his dark eyes looking her over. "Pietro Angelotti. I'm standing in for my father. He was feeling unwell." He smiled at her. "I must admit my father said you were beautiful but clearly that was an understatement."

Blair blushed lightly. "You are too kind." She pulled her hand from his grasp. She gestured to the table which was set for tea. "Shall we sit down?"

He nodded. "Yes please. I'm afraid I only have a half hour at the most. Our plane is leaving an hour earlier than planned. It seems my father is homesick."

Blair led him to the end of the table. "As beautiful as your country is I can completely understand." She lifted the teapot. "Would you like a cup?"

He sat down. "Yes please."

She poured him a cup and one for herself. He took a sip. "Italy is beautiful but nothing compares to New York."

She sat down and crossed her legs picking up her cup and saucer. "I do agree with you Mr. Angelotti."

He picked up a tea sandwich from the plate and bit into it never taking his eyes off of Blair. "Please call me Pietro."

Blair felt a sudden heat stain her cheeks. She swallowed hard. "Is it warm in here?" She turned her head and called for Grace. "Can you turn up the air please or open a window?"

Grace nodded. "Of course Mrs. Bass." She rushed off to do as her boss asked.

Pietro set his cup aside. "Now show me your work."

Blair handed him the design book and allowed him to flip through it at his leisure. When he was finished he shut it and glanced up at her. "I'll be honest with you Blair. I may call you Blair?" She nodded and he continued. "My father is not sure he wants to proceed with this partnership. I on the other hand was a bit more open minded. I had of course looked at some of your past collections and was very impressed by what I saw. Seeing this today," he patted the cover of the book, "cements for me that this is the perfect collection to showcase our lace."

Blair released the breath she had been holding. "Oh Mr. Ang…Pietro, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. The lace that your company makes is one of kind. I have been chasing it ever since I toured your establishment two summers ago."

"I only wish I had been there to give you the tour myself. Next time."

She smiled as relief settled through her body. They spent the remainder of the time discussing production and hand lace versus machine lace. They made arrangements for upcoming meetings. By the time Blair stood up to see him out she was completely at ease. Pietro was a complete gentleman and certainly not bad on the eyes. She had a feeling this was going to be a very lucrative and pleasant business arrangement.

* * *

Cordelia was lost in her boyfriend's kisses and had lost all track of time. Nothing else existed but Oliver; not French, not research for her English paper not even her parents. She felt his hand make their way up her leg over her knee and along her inner thigh. They had done just about everything but sex and Cordelia had to admit it was nice. Oliver so far had been patient and taking things extremely slow.

He reached her panties and pushed the palm of his hand against her. "You are so beautiful. I want you so bad," he whispered against her ear.

She was just about to respond when she heard the front door slam. Her head turned and she glanced at the clock. Six-fifteen; when had it become six-fifteen. She pushed at Oliver's chest with one hand while pulling her blouse closed with the other.

"Get up. I think my parents are home." She sat up as he fell to her side lying on his back. She was buttoning her blouse quickly. She glanced at her boyfriend who had his arm flung across his face.

"Oliver did you hear me? I have to sneak you out. If they find out you were here without them home and in my bedroom I'll be grounded." She got up off the bed rearranging her plaid school skirt.

Oliver hadn't moved. Cordelia ran a hand through her hair and started to pull it up into a ponytail. "Oliver, you have to go."

Oliver removed his arm from his face and sat up. "I'm getting sick of this Cordelia."

Cordelia stared at him as she wrapped a rubber band around her gathered hair. "Excuse me but you told me you were okay with waiting."

He stood up tucking his shirt back into his pants and zipping them up. "Yeah I was three months ago. It's getting old."

She felt her cheeks go pink. "If you were having a problem with what we were doing you should've told me." She moved to the full length mirror and checked over her reflection quickly. "But now isn't the time."

He nodded. "Fine." He picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing his blazer and tie he stormed over to her bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Leaving." He was about ready to open the door when she reached him grabbing his hand as it grasped the door knob.

"You can't just walk out of here. I need to make sure the coast is clear." She was whispering loudly.

He pushed her hand off of his as he turned the knob and walked out into the hall heading for the grand staircase. Cordelia was right behind him.

"Oliver, please, wait. Let me go down first." She was practically begging him.

He ignored her as he started down the stairs.

Blair was in the foyer going through the day's mail as Oliver stepped down off the last stair she looked up.

The first thing she noticed was his disheveled appearance and the second was her daughter's look of complete panic.

She set the mail aside and turned to face the two of them crossing her arms. "Oliver I didn't know you were stopping by."

Cordelia forced a smile. "He was helping me with my English paper."

Blair nodded her head slowly as she took in her daughter's blouse which was buttoned incorrectly. "That was awfully kind of you Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "It was nice seeing you Mrs. Bass." He reached for the door and turned the handle.

Cordelia rushed to him as he stepped over the threshold. "Call me later."

Oliver mumbled something she couldn't quite understand before rushing down the front steps and down the block. Cordelia closed the door and turned to face her mother who was remaining silent behind her.

"Mom…"

Blair cut her off immediately. "I suggest you button your blouse properly before your father walks through that door."

Cordelia looked down at the tiny buttons and groaned inwardly her mind beginning to turn. "I must have misbuttoned at the atelier."

Blair was trying very hard to remain calm. "Don't you dare lie to me Cordelia Eleanor Bass. I'm not stupid. I know exactly why you look like a complete mess. How dare you disrespect your father and me? This is our house and you will abide by our rules. Do you understand me?"

Cordelia was staring at the marble tile below her feet. "Yes," she whispered.

"You are grounded for a week. You are to come home directly afterschool or practice."

Cordelia looked up at her mother. "But it's Sophie's birthday this weekend. We're all going to the Hamptons."

"You are going nowhere. You should've thought of that before you chose to have your boyfriend upstairs in your bedroom." Blair raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

Cordelia felt tears welling up in her eyes. "That's not fair. We weren't doing anything."

"Don't lie to me Cordelia. Your blouse doesn't get buttoned like that and your skirt wrinkled from sitting at your desk writing a paper." Blair was starting to lose her temper.

Cordelia threw up her hands. "We were kissing so what? At my age Henry was screwing dancers at Victorla and we all know what you were doing in the back of Daddy's limo but I'm the slut!"

Just then Chuck and Ned walked through the door. Chuck immediately took in the look on his wife's face and the tears streaming down his daughter's face and knew he was walking into something unpleasant.

He looked at his son. "Ned go up and take shower."

"What's going on?" Ned asked his sister.

"Now Ned." Chuck pointed to the stairs and his son reluctantly obeyed. He waited for Ned to disappear from sight before turning to Blair. "What is going on?"

Blair took three steps toward her daughter. "How dare you speak to me like that? You are a sixteen year old child and whatever I did is none of your concern nor does it excuse your behavior."

Chuck stepped in front of Blair. "I'm a little lost here. You need to fill me in a bit Blair."

"Ask your daughter what she was doing while we were at Ned's game?"

Chuck turned to face Cordelia. "Don't tell me you had Oliver over?"

Cordelia folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin. "Yes I did. I had my boyfriend over. I'm the worst person in the world."

Chuck shook his head. "You know the rules Cor. Obviously there will be repercussions for this behavior."

"Mom already took care of that. I'm grounded which means I can't go to Sophie's party this weekend."

Chuck looked over his shoulder at his wife who was glaring at their daughter. He turned back to Cordelia. "Well then you're grounded. I think you owe your mother and me an apology as well."

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my boyfriend. We weren't doing anything wrong."

Chuck knew his wife was going to explode any minute so he decided to diffuse the situation if he could. "You did do something wrong. You blatantly disobeyed the house rules."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The rules are ridiculous anyway. If Oliver and I want to have sex we're going to."

"Go to your room. I can't look at you another minute." Blair was done with her and her attitude.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine." She turned and practically ran up the stairs.

Chuck turned to face Blair. He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Don't you dare take her side on this." She turned and headed down the hall.

Chuck was right behind her. "Since when do we give punishments without discussing it first?"

She turned on him. "You've already called me out once today for being a bad mother can you refrain from doing it again?"

Chuck realized things were going from bad to worse and he had to get a handle on it. "Blair I have never implied that you were a bad mother." He reached out running his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his. "You are the best mother in the world. Our children are so lucky to have you."

Tears filled her eyes and all the fight left her. She fell against him and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. She was sobbing. "Hey, what is wrong?"

She shook her head as she buried her face in his custom made dress shirt. "I don't know. I feel so out of sorts."

He kissed the top of her head rubbing her back. "When do you see the doctor?"

She pulled her face from his shirt and wiped at her cheeks. "Monday. He needs to give me something for these hormones or I'm going to go crazy."

He smiled at her softly and putting an arm around her started to lead her down the hall. "Why don't we go upstairs and rest a little before dinner?"

She looked at him slyly. "Are you talking about real rest or sex?"

He laughed pulling her closer. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking rest is Chuck Bass code for sex."

He started up the back staircase. "You know me well."

They walked up the stairs arm and arm.

* * *

Cordelia spent the rest of the week in complete misery. On top of being grounded & missing her best friend's upcoming birthday weekend her boyfriend was ignoring her. By Wednesday she had decided to stop reaching out. She had tried to call and text to no avail. If he responded at all it was one word answers or the standard reply of I'm busy. She decided that Cordelia Bass didn't pine for anyone. She threw herself into her work and pretended like she didn't have a care in the world.

Friday morning was particularly beautiful and she was sitting outside in the courtyard with her girlfriends who were all discussing Sophie's party.

Sophie put her arm around her best friend. "I hate that you can't come Cor. It's not going to be the same without you."

Cordelia forced a smile. "We'll Skype. It'll be just like I'm there."

Sophie laughed. "Not at all the same thing." She spied Oliver approaching over Cordelia's shoulder. "Here comes Ass of the Year."

Cordelia steeled herself before turning to look at him. He looked gorgeous and immediately all her anger seemed to dissipate.

He stopped at her side. "Can I talk to you?"

Sophie went into best friend mode. "Now you want to talk to her? Why don't you move along Hartwell?"

He ignored Sophie. "Cor, please."

Cordelia was torn. She wanted to be strong and say no but there was that overwhelming part of her that just wanted to melt into his arms and listen to whatever he had to say.

She glanced at Sophie. "I'll be right back."

Sophie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Ass," under her breath.

Oliver led her over to the far side of the courtyard so they could have some privacy. He reached out to take her hand but she pulled it back.

"Don't do that." She wouldn't look at him. She knew if she did she'd lose what little resolve she had left. She stared down at the stone of the courtyard.

Oliver sighed. "I've been a complete idiot."

"True."

He stepped a step closer to her. He was nearly touching her. "Cordelia I shouldn't have left like that."

She took a step back and felt the brick of the wall against her back. "Thanks to you I'm grounded and missing my best friend's party."

"Seriously? You're parents are ridiculously strict."

She glanced up at him. "You have no idea."

"We need to talk and I don't want to do that here." He reached out and took her hand. She didn't pull back this time.

"I can't go anywhere else. I have to go home immediately afterschool."

He nodded thinking for a minute. "Who says?"

"My mother that's who."

He squeezed her hand. "Where are your parents tonight?" He knew there wasn't a parent on the Upper Eastside that stayed home on a Friday night.

"Actually they're headed to D.C. to attend a fundraiser for my Uncle Nate." She was starting to understand his line of questioning. "They're leaving at like three and returning late tonight." Her face fell. "Dorota will be expecting me. Believe me she is like my Mother but Polish."

"Text her and tell her you have a last minute practice or something. We'll be halfway to the Hamptons before she realizes you're not coming home and your parents will be in D.C." He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Cordelia bit her bottom lip thinking it over. "Alright. Let's do it. We'll have to stop at my house in East Hampton first so I can pick up some clothes."

He tucked a curl behind her ear letting his finger trace a path down her cheek and along her throat. "Whatever you need."

She beamed up at him. "I've missed you."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. "I missed you too." He kissed her again.

Cordelia was feeling happy for the first time all week and she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up they're argument but she couldn't just ignore it either.

She took a deep breath. "We still need to discuss what happened."

He nodded. "We have the ride out to the island to talk about that."

She nodded as she slid her arm through his and they headed into school. Three-thirty couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

This update is actually the second half of the last chapter. At this point I am completely behind on my outline. This fic is going to be longer than I had planned. These characters just don't seem to want to stick to the script. Thank you again for the overwhelmingly positive support for this story. It's been so much fun to write and it means the world to me that so many of you are enjoying the ride. As always nothing belongs to me except my original characters.

* * *

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Ellen had arrived in D.C. and immediately checked into the Federal Suite of The Hay-Adams Hotel. Blair had arranged for a hair and makeup team to arrive at five-thirty for her and Ellen. She had also arranged for a light service of cocktails and a few appetizers to tie them over till the dinner that night.

As soon as they entered the suite and the bellhops had brought in their bags she excused herself and went into the master bedroom to lie down for an hour. She hadn't slept well the night before and knew if she didn't have a nap she would be useless at the fundraiser.

Chuck went to the bar and poured drinks for them all. Ellen took hers from Chuck and settled herself on the couch kicking off her shoes and tucking her legs beneath her.

"Is Blair feeling alright? She was quiet on the trip down." She smiled at Nate as he sat next to her.

Chuck picked up his glass and took the couch across from them. "She's got a lot on her plate at the moment plus Cordelia has been difficult this past week."

Ellen took a sip. "That's unlike Cor. What's going on?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "The usual teenage girl stuff. She snuck her boyfriend into the house when we weren't home and Blair freaked."

Nate chuckled. "Seriously that's it? We were doing way worse stuff at her age. You do remember our Lost Weekends and parties at the Vanderbilt Hamptons estate."

Ellen covered her ears. "I don't want to know."

Chuck smiled at her. "It's better that you don't. Trust me." He crossed his legs straightening his pant cuff. "She wasn't like this with Henry. I think it has something to do with Cordelia being a girl and all that stuff."

"That's totally sexist. Cordelia is a smart girl. She's not going to do anything stupid." Nate put his arm around his wife.

"Listen to you Mr. Politician. Talk to me when Julia is sixteen." Chuck finished his drink and stood up. "I'm going to go check on my wife." He glanced at his watch. "The car will be here at seven-thirty so you have plenty of time to get ready or whatever." He raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

Nate shook his head. "Or whatever? Seriously don't you two ever go through a dry spell?"

Chuck slid his glass onto the coffee table and straightened his tie. "Dry spell? I don't even know what that means." He smirked at them as he turned and headed to the master bedroom.

He opened the door slowly and closed it quietly behind him as he stepped into the large bedroom. Blair had closed the drapes partway and the room was cast in shadow. He slipped his shoes off and tossed his jacket onto the chair, removing his tie and laying it on top. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt he sat down on the bed.

There was a selfish bit of him that wanted to wake her and make love to her. He couldn't count on his one hand the times she had ever said no to him but there was a part of him that feared her rejection.

He glanced over to look at her. She had pulled the duvet over herself and was on her side. He could just barely make out her silhouette. He was worried about her. She hadn't been sleeping well and she had been in such a foul mood lately. He was concerned about her health. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He wouldn't be able to make it without her. And no matter how amazing their life was, and it was, he always worried about when it would all implode. He couldn't help it. He had been conditioned to expect the worst.

"Are you going to lie down with me or not?" She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

He smiled faintly as he slid under the duvet and over to her side of the bed wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm trying. I think I needed your arms around me." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

He kissed her temple softly and within a few minutes she was sound to sleep.

* * *

Dorota was in a panic. It was now seven and there had been no sign of Cordelia. She had called and texted her with absolutely no response. She didn't want to alert Blair and Chuck yet because she was hoping she'd come walking through the door any minute now. Dorota wanted to try and keep her out of any more trouble.

She glanced at her watch one more time. She would give her until eight and then she'd call Miss Blair.

* * *

Oliver had been waiting for Cordelia when she got to her locker after school. She was feeling slightly nervous. She had never in her life blatantly disobeyed her parents when it came to a punishment. She knew the consequences of this were probably going to be huge but for the first time in her life she didn't really care.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Oliver smiled down at her.

"You have no idea." She tossed her books into her locker and grabbed her sweater. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?"

Cordelia cringed as she turned to face her little brother. She had forgotten all about Ned. "I'm going to a planning meeting for the French trip. Madame Poirier asked for my help." She decided to stick to the same lie she had told to Dorota in case they talked when Ned got home.

Ned nodded and eyed his sister suspiciously. "I'll wait and walk with you."

Cordelia knew he was not buying her story. She shook her head. "No don't do that. I have no idea how long it could take. Besides Oliver said he'd walk me home and seeing as I've been grounded all week I'd love a few minutes alone with my boyfriend."

"So you're back together then." Ned gave Oliver a look that said he wasn't too fond of him at the moment.

Cordelia nodded giving him a gentle shove. "Yes. Now stop with the questions and go. Tell Dorota I'll be home around four-thirty or five."

Ned started to walk away and then stopped next to Oliver. "The next time you better answer my sister's calls and show her some respect." He didn't wait for a response but continued on his way.

Oliver looked at Cordelia. "Should I be scared of him?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "That's just Ned. He's harmless."

Oliver put an arm around Cordelia and pulled her close as they started to walk in the opposite direction of Ned. Somehow he had a feeling that Ned Bass was anything but harmless.

* * *

Blair and Chuck had had a wonderful time at the fundraiser and were now boarding the Bass jet to return to New York. Ellen and Nate were staying in D.C. for the weekend. Blair asked Tabitha, their flight attendant, for her carryon bag. She had left her phone in there while they were at the fundraiser knowing if there were a serious emergency Dorota would call Chuck.

She pulled it out and saw several missed calls, texts and emails. As she started to scroll through she noticed two calls from Dorota. She went to voicemail and immediately listened to her message. As she listened she felt her cheeks grow hot in anger. Apparently Cordelia never came home after school. Dorota said she had tried to call her and hadn't heard anything back. Blair hit end taking a few deep breaths.

Chuck was in the front of the plane talking to the pilot. Blair asked Tabitha to please get him. A minute later and he was entering the back of the plane.

He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He could tell immediately that something wasn't right.

"Our daughter never came home from school today. She made some excuse about having to help with planning the French class trip, a trip mind you she's not even going on, and just never showed up." Blair was trying to remain calm.

Chuck wasn't feeling anger he was feeling fear. "Do you think she's okay? What if something happened to her?"

Blair looked at him in shock. "She's fine Chuck. I know exactly where she is. She's in the Hamptons. I'll guarantee it. She purposely ignored the fact that she was grounded and went to that party." Blair was shaking as she started to call her daughter. She glanced at Chuck. "Can you tell the pilot to call ahead and have the helicopter ready for us when we get home?"

Cordelia's phone went straight to voicemail of course. "Cordelia Eleanor Bass you better call me within the hour. You are in so much trouble. You have no idea." Blair hit end and tossed her phone aside.

"Blair we are not flying out to the Hamptons tonight." Chuck sat back in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Yes we are." Blair followed suit as the engines of the jet began to hum.

Tabitha stepped into the cabin. "Is there anything I can get either of you before takeoff?"

Blair nodded. "Some water would be great."

Tabitha left to get their drinks. Chuck reached out and took her hand. "Blair, I really think we need to give her some space. I mean let's face it we did way worse things than sneaking off to the Hamptons for the weekend. If we go marching out there to get her it's just going to push her further away."

Blair pulled her hand back. "Are you crazy? She is sixteen and we have to get control of this."

Tabitha came back in handing them each a glass of water. "We're going to taxi now and be in the air in a minute."

Blair forced a smile. "Thank you." Tabitha left closing the door behind her.

"Get control over what Blair? She went to her best friend's birthday party. I say we leave it alone and when she gets home Sunday night we deal with it."

Blair took a sip of her water. She had had one glass of champagne at the party and now had a horrible headache. She set her glass aside. "I don't think that is the right thing to do. It sets precedence. It shows her that she can get away with behavior like this. We need to follow through. I know it's hard but…"

"We are not going out to the Hamptons tonight and that's final." It was rare Chuck ever took a hard stance on the discipline of their children but he had done a lot of thinking since talking to Nate and Ellen and he realized that maybe they were being too hard on their daughter. "She's a good kid Blair. She has good grades, she's polite, doesn't do drugs. There are way worse things she could've done than have her boyfriend in her bedroom. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I remember many an afternoon in your bedroom."

"That is exactly my point."

He decided distraction was the only way to relax her. "You were always so beautiful and sexy as hell in your school uniform. All prim and proper just begging to be defiled." His hand was on her knee toying with the hem of the skirt she had changed into for the flight.

He started to kiss her as the jet picked up speed down the runway and took off into the air. His hand worked its way between her knees and up along her inner thighs and suddenly nothing else really mattered. They spent the hour long flight doing very little talking.

* * *

Oliver turned into the driveway of the Basses Hamptons house off of Lily Pond Lane. Lily Pond contained the most sought after properties in the Hamptons. It was all huge, old money estates. Being on the South side of Lily Pond Lane was the best. There was no better real estate than beachfront real estate and of course the Basses had the best.

He stopped the car in front of the gate. Cordelia rattled off the gate code to him and Oliver entered the numbers.

The two large bronze gates slowly opened and Oliver put the car into gear and they crossed onto the property. The driveway was long and lined on both sides with huge magnolia trees the whole way hence the name "Magnolia House" given to the property back when it was first settled in 1802.

As they came to the bend in the drive Oliver got his first view of the house. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was white with Nantucket Blue shutters. There was a grand wrap around porch with beautiful cherry floors. There was wealth and then there was Bass wealth. He was slightly speechless.

"Go around to the left and we'll park in front of the garages. I need to run to the Carriage House to get a key from our caretaker." She was already taking off her seatbelt.

Oliver placed the car in park and turned off the ignition. Cordelia leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll be right back."

He watched her exit the car and walk around it heading down a path to what he assumed was the Carriage House. She looked so happy and so pretty as she walked away.

They had talked on the drive out and they both had expressed their thoughts about their relationship. He was honest and had told her that he wanted to have sex with her but he also was willing to wait if that was what she needed. She had explained that she knew it was hard for him to understand but she wanted to wait until the right time. She had also made it clear that she had no idea when that might be.

He knew he had to accept this if they were going to move forward and be together. He realized in that conversation just how much he liked her. He had never been willing to wait for any girl. In the past if a girl wasn't interested in sex he moved on but he was finding that for Cordelia he was willing to make an exception. She was worth it.

He spied her heading back up the path and got out of the car. She was holding up the key smiling at him.

"Aren't you afraid the caretaker will rat you out to your parents?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Lee? I told him I forgot my key. He has no idea I'm not supposed to be here plus I don't think it's going to take my mother long to put two and two together. Blair Waldorf Bass is anything but stupid."

She took his hand and led him along a path and up the back porch steps. He turned his head and looked over the sweeping lawn out to the ocean. It was beautiful.

Cordelia unlocked the door and disarmed the alarm as they entered a huge mudroom. He followed her down the hall and into the large kitchen.

They had just been there to celebrate Easter so the house had been open for the past two weeks. Everything was spotless.

"I'm going to run upstairs and find something to wear. Do you want to hang here?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good." He pulled out a stool from the island and sat down pulling out his phone.

Cordelia left him and headed out of the kitchen and through the house to the front staircase. She went into her room and quickly packed her overnight bag and toiletries. She then perused her huge walk in closet looking for outfits for both nights. She pulled out a beautiful Rodarte dress in deep red with gorgeous floral detail. She held it up and realized it would be perfect for tonight. She turned to her shelves of shoes finding the perfect pair of Fendi pumps to go with the dress.

After five more minutes of holding up multiple dresses and skirts she was starting to feel discouraged. Nothing was quite right. She hung up the Marc Jacobs dress she had been trying and decided to wear the Rodarte tonight and go shopping tomorrow for something new for Sophie's bash.

She slung her bag onto her shoulder, picked up her garment bag and stopped at her vanity to pick up a pair of earrings and a bracelet. She left her room and looking up the next set of stairs remembered her parents' bedroom and her mother's amazing closet. She set her bag down and heading up to the third floor.

She entered the room which was flooded with light. The entire opposite wall was windows with a set of French doors leading out to their private balcony. The blue of the ocean was almost too bright to look at. She crossed the room and headed into her mother's walk in closet. It was as large as most people's living rooms. It was the one thing her mother demanded when building the house. Her father had a walk in of his own just not quite as large.

She glanced around the space. Everything was organized by type of clothing such as sweaters, pants, dresses, and skirts and then subdivided by style and finally alphabetized by designer. Dorota really was the master of organizing closets. No one did it better.

As she went through her mother's dresses a vintage Chanel caught her eye. Cordelia loved this dress. It was black silk chiffon with white polka dots. It had a halter, ruffled neck and a sash that tied in a big frothy bow. Cordelia loved a good bow. Her mother had only worn it once or twice but every time she did she looked stunning. Cordelia had always secretly coveted the dress.

She lifted the silk covered hanger and held the dress up in front of her. She glanced into the mirror. It was beautiful. If her mother were here she would flat out say no. There was absolutely no way she would allow Cordelia to wear the dress but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Cordelia carried the dress out of her parents' room heading back down the stairs and added it to her garment bag and then picking up her stuff went back down to the first floor.

She entered the kitchen finding Oliver not sitting at the island where she had left him. She dropped her bags and started to look for him. He was probably looking around the house. Even though Cordelia had been coming here all her life and the house was just a house to her she knew that for other people it was something to be admired. Everyone who came for the first time was in awe.

She glanced out the glass doors to see if he was on the porch and then headed back out of the kitchen and through the front room and down the hall, peeking into empty rooms as she went.

She finally found him all the way at the back of the house in her father's office. It was an oval shaped room with huge windows that wrapped all around it. The views were gorgeous. Cordelia could remember being little and seeing her father, on a conference call, standing at the window watching her and her brothers playing on the lawn.

Oliver was standing at her father's desk holding a framed picture in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Oliver lifted his eyes to meet hers and turned the photograph in her direction. It was a two and a half year old Cordelia in a frilly pink bathing suit, floppy sunhat on her head and sunglasses perched on the end of her nose sitting on the beach. "You were adorable."

She rolled her eyes. "My father obviously needs to update his photos."

Oliver set the frame back on top of the large desk. "You really do have the perfect life."

"It's not always perfect believe me. You have met my mother right?"

Oliver stepped around the desk walking over to her and placing his hands around her waist. "She's not that bad."

"Try living with her." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Can we go?"

He nodded. They linked hands and walked back to the kitchen to get her things. She relocked the house and returned the key to Lee. Oliver then drove her to Southampton to Sophie's family home and headed to his friend's place where he was staying for the weekend.

Sophie and the rest of the girls were thrilled that Cordelia had come and they started to get ready for a fun girls' night out in Montauk.

* * *

Henry glanced at his watch. Six o'clock on a Friday night and he was already bored. If he was being honest he wasn't exactly bored as much as missing his girlfriend. He picked up his cell phone and hit her number. It went to voicemail and he hung up.

He glanced at his watch again. If he left now he could be in New York before eight. They'd have the whole night to go out and be together. He decided he'd surprise Ana and just show up.

He packed up a bag, hopped in his Jag and headed south on I-95. Two hours later he was pulling up to the curb in front of her apartment. He let himself in through the front door and ran up the three flights of stairs to her studio apartment. Ana had given him a key before he went back to Yale to make things easier for them. He knocked hard twice on her door before using the key to open it. He stepped in and immediately could tell she was out.

He shut the door pulling out his cell phone and dialing her number again. The sound of her ringing phone filled the small space. He glanced around and saw her cell sitting on her coffee table. She had obviously forgotten it when she left.

He hit end and then dialed Will and made plans to meet up. He would leave Ana a note to call him when she got in.

He wrote the note and left the apartment. He decided to go home and get ready there.

When he walked into the house he was met at the door by a very worried looking Dorota.

"Oh Henry. I hope you were Cordelia." She was wringing her hands.

Henry knew immediately that his little sister had done something wrong. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea. Your mother grounded her but she never came home today."

Henry pulled out his cell phone and texted his sister. "I'll find out where she is." He placed an arm around Dorota. "Don't worry. Whatever she's doing I'm sure she's fine."

Dorota sighed. "Your mother is going to be very angry."

"She'll get over it. Speaking of missing people, do you know where your daughter is?"

Dorota shook her head. "I have no idea."

Henry's phone vibrated and he pulled it back out of his pocket looking at the text. "Delia's fine. She's in the Hamptons with Sophie."

Dorota nodded. "Thank goodness she's safe."

Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See everything's okay. I'm going to change and then I'm going out. If you talk to Ana tell her to call me."

He left a relieved Dorota and ran upstairs to freshen up.

An hour later and he and Will were at the Hudson at another friend's private party. They were drinking and having a great time. Henry checked his phone from time to time to see if Ana had called.

At about midnight his friend Thomas arrived at the party. He was shocked to see Henry. He shook his hand and leaned in so he wouldn't be overheard.

"I just saw your girlfriend downtown at Park Bar. She was with some guy."

Henry took a sip of his drink and gave Thomas a confused look. "Are you sure it was her?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't sure at first because, excuse me for saying this but, they looked a bit too cozy. But when she got up to use the ladies room there was no mistaking it." Thomas squeezed Henry's shoulder. "I'm not telling you what to do man but if that were my girl I'd be pissed. The prick was all over her."

Henry felt an emotion he had never felt before rear up inside of him; jealousy. He shook Thomas' hand again. "Thanks man."

He turned to Will. "It looks like Ana is at Park Bar. I'm going to run down there."

Will drained his drink. "I'll come with you."

Henry shook his head. "No you stay here. I doubt Ana and I are going to be there long, you know?"

Will nodded his head. "Got it. Call me tomorrow."

Henry nodded and after saying good bye to his host left the bar and headed outside to catch a cab to take him down to Fifteenth Street. His blood was beginning to boil. As he slid into the cab he told himself to calm down. All he had was Thomas' account to go on. He might get there and the whole thing could be completely innocent.

The streets whizzed by as quickly as his thoughts. He started to think about the past month. They had seen each other only once because of school and lacrosse and that one night she had seemed kind of distant. When he had pushed her on it she had said that she was exhausted from a round of hard studying for a couple of exams. He had believed her and hadn't thought about it since. Now he wondered if she was pulling away because she was seeing someone behind his back.

His anger soared as he thought about being played for a fool. The thought of some other man touching her was too much. He wasn't violent by nature but he would destroy any man who dared to take what belonged to him.

Ten minutes later and the cab was pulling up in front of the bar. Henry reached for his wallet handing the man a fifty dollar bill. He told him to keep the change. He didn't want to waste time waiting for the driver to make change.

He slammed the cab door and pushed past a small crowd in front of the bar. Someone turned to say something to him as he shoved past but stopped when he noticed the look on Henry's face.

Henry immediately began to do a search of the place. He was really trying to reel in his angry a bit. He needed to give her the benefit of a doubt. He spied her towards the back. Thomas hadn't been lying the man she was with was definitely too close for comfort. He had his arm around her leaning in extremely close. He whispered into her ear and she laughed.

Henry went to the bar and signaled the bartender ordering a scotch neat. He drained it and asked for another. He took a sip and pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet handing it to the man and walking towards Ana and her "friend".

He took another sip as he approached the table. She was so engrossed in whatever this ass was saying that she didn't even realize Henry was standing at the table.

"Hello Ana." Henry had to shout a bit to be heard over the noise of the bar.

Ana's head snapped up to look at her boyfriend standing there looking less than pleased. "Henry? What are you doing here?" She looked genuinely confused and shocked. She started to slide away from the guy and out of the booth.

Henry smirked down at her taking a sip of his drink. "I came home to surprise my girlfriend but it seems I'm the one in for a surprise tonight."

Guy leaned back in the booth and rolled his eyes. "Look man, we're just friends. No need to get yourself all worked up."

Henry turned his head to stare down at him. "I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut and mind your own God damn business."

The guy started to get up and Ana grabbed Henry's arm to restrain him from moving towards the man. "Chris, please, this is between Henry and me."

Henry drained his glass setting it down hard on the table. "Yeah Chris."

Ana squeezed Henry's arm. "Stop acting like an ass." She turned to Chris. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you in class."

Henry was about to respond when Ana started to lead him out of the bar. They pushed out the door and immediately Ana started to walk down the street not even turning to see if Henry was following her.

He called her name as he rushed to catch up to her. Even though she was wearing heels she was fast.

Suddenly she turned on him. "How dare you do that to me?" She was furious and it showed from the look on her face to the rigid stance she took.

Henry shocked by her anger stopped short. "How dare I? What about you? I drive two hours on a Friday night to be told that my girlfriend is all over some guy in a bar."

"He's a fellow classmate and a friend. I helped him with a particularly tough biochemistry lab report and he treated me to dinner and drinks. That was it."

Henry snorted rudely. "The way he was hanging on you I'd say it was a lot more than that."

"You are a complete prick sometimes." She reached out with both hands and shoved him hard. "Don't bother following me." She turned on her heels and rushed down the street.

Once she was at the corner she started to hail a cab. Henry was right beside her. "What part of don't follow me do you not understand?"

A cab pulled up and she pulled the door open sliding in giving the driver her address. Henry was right behind her. "I don't want you coming with me."

He pushed inside forcing her to slide over. "You're not running off without us resolving this."

The driver looked at the two of them in the rearview mirror. "Is everything okay Miss?"

Ana started to respond but Henry cut her off. "It's fine. Just do your job and drive."

"You don't have to be so rude. It's not his fault."

The driver signaled and pulled away from the curb and out into the traffic of Fifth Avenue.

They sat there side by side neither saying anything as the streets went by. Ana stared out her window and Henry stared out his. By the time the cab pulled up in front of her apartment he was beginning to think this whole thing was a big mistake. He shouldn't have come with her. He should've left her at the bar and gone home.

She got out leaving him to pay the driver. It was the least he could do after pulling the stunt that he had. She was unlocking the door when he came up behind her and followed her inside and up the three flights of stairs.

They entered her apartment and she threw her bag onto the couch and kicked off her heels.

Henry sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in there like that."

She turned to face him, arms crossed. "Yeah you shouldn't have. You should trust me."

"I do trust you it's the guy I don't trust." He slid his hands into his pants' pockets. "I don't care what you say about being friends he clearly wants more."

"So what? That has nothing to do with me." She was starting to get angry again.

He rolled his eyes. "It has a lot to do with you when you're leaning into him and looking at him as if he is the only man in the room."

She unfolded her arms and placed them onto her hips. "Really? That's your interpretation of what happened. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"It wasn't just my interpretation. There were other people who saw you." He took a step towards her. "I don't appreciate being made a fool of Ana."

"Get out Henry. I'm not in the mood for this."

He stood there for a second or two. "You're throwing me out?"

"Yes. I don't like how you're acting at the moment and I want you out of my apartment."

"Fine." Henry turned to leave. He was Henry Bass and there was no way in hell he was going to stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. He turned the doorknob and glanced back at her. She was staring at the floor. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He pulled the door open and left without another word. He hadn't gone ten steps when he heard the deadbolt slide into place and he suddenly felt like this just might be the end of them.

* * *

Cordelia was having a fantastic time. They had spent Friday night at the Pink Elephant and all of today shopping. They were now en route to South Pointe, the hottest club in Southampton. Sophie's father had rented out the whole place and everyone would be there including Oliver and the rest of the lacrosse team.

Cordelia readjusted the bodice of her Mother's vintage Chanel dress. Her Mother was a bit tinier on top than Cordelia and she had obviously had it altered to fit her perfectly which meant Cordelia's cleavage was on a bit more display than her Mother's ever was.

Speaking of her Mother, Cordelia had texted her back last night to let her know where she was. Her Mother's only reply was "See you Sunday." Cordelia didn't know how much trouble she was in but she assumed this response was the calm before the storm.

Sophie nudged her shoulder against Cordelia's. "You look beautiful Cor. Oliver is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress."

Cordelia smiled at her best friend and watched as Sophie fussed with her strawberry blonde curls. If she was being honest Sophie was the one who looked stunning tonight. She was glowing and she looked so happy. There were times she envied Sophie. She never fought with her parents. Sophie had been what you call a "late in life baby". Her parents had been told they weren't able to have children and they were okay with that and then surprise along came Soph. So to say she was the center of their universe was an understatement. She was their everything and there wasn't anything Sophie wanted that Sophie didn't get. You would think this treatment would make her an absolutely spoiled rotten bitch but it didn't. She was the sweetest, kindest most warmhearted person Cordelia had ever met. There wasn't a person alive who didn't love "sweet Sophie".

Cordelia realized how lucky she was to have a friend like her to balance herself out. She wrapped her arm around her best friend and hugged her. "I love you Soph. Happy Birthday." She kissed her on the cheek and Sophie beamed.

"Love you too, Cor."

The limo pulled up in front of the club and all six of them climbed out of the car and through the doors. The place was already packed and jumping. Immediately they were surrounded by friends wishing Sophie a happy birthday.

The next hour was spent mingling and chatting. Finally the girls took their seats in their designated area. It was the VIP lounge and there were couches and a clear view of the dance floor. They ordered three bottles of champagne and everyone toasted the birthday girl. Suddenly Sophie's favorite song of the moment came on and she was grabbing Cordelia's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

They fought their way to the middle and started to dance. Halfway through the song two arms wrapped around Cordelia from behind and Oliver was kissing her neck. She smiled and turned to kiss him properly.

"You look fucking beautiful," he shouted over the music.

Cordelia smiled coyly. "Thank you," she shouted back.

Oliver leaned over to Sophie kissing her on the cheek. "Happy birthday!"

Sophie winked at him. "Thank you."

They were joined by a few other friends including David. Two songs later and they were returning to their seats. Some of Oliver's lacrosse buddies had joined them and everyone was having a great time. Greg pulled a stash of baby pink colored pills out of his pants pockets and started to hand them out. Most of the group took them with the exception of Sophie and David. He handed one to Oliver, who downed it with water.

Greg raised his eyebrows at Cordelia. "Do you wanna play tonight?"

Oliver pushed his friend's arm away from Cordelia. "Leave her alone Greg."

Cordelia, without even realizing it, was shaking her head. "No I want one." She had decided that she was tired of being the good girl. If her parents were going to believe the worse about her she might as well live up to the reputation. Besides it was exhausting always trying to do the right thing. She had decided that she wanted to start living and having fun.

She held out her hand palm up. Greg glanced at Oliver and then back at Cordelia. He pressed the small pink pill into her palm. "Enjoy sweetheart."

Cordelia glanced at Oliver. "What is it?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It's Ecstasy." He kissed her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes. What's it going to do to me?"

He smiled at her. "Always one to do your research, aren't you? It's going to make you feel relaxed and happy. Trust me you're going to feel great. Happier than you've ever been in your life." She reached out for her champagne glass and he pushed her hand away giving her his glass of water. "Water only from here on in. You don't want to get dehydrated and end up sick."

She nodded, placed the pill on her tongue and took the glass swallowing the magic pill down her throat. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her deeply and then rested his forehead against hers.

"We're going down the rabbit hole together tonight." He kissed her again.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back into the sofa. His hand was resting on her bare leg just above her knee. They kissed like that for at least a minute before someone was pulling Oliver off of her.

It was Greg. "That's enough you two."

Sophie was shaking her head at her best friend. "Come on let's dance."

They all hit the dance floor again and within twenty minutes Cordelia was feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and he leaned down so he could hear her.

"I feel tingly and light."

He smiled at her. "That's the pill. Soon you'll reach your peak just give it time."

Thirty minutes later and Cordelia was feeling completely euphoric. Her pulse was racing and she felt warm and light. The music seemed to be absorbed directly into her body and through her brain. She had never felt so free in her life.

After another ten minutes. Oliver was leading her back to the couch along with a bunch of the group.

"What are you doing? I wanna dance." She felt like a slave to the music.

Oliver squeezed her waist. "Water break. You have to stay hydrated Cor."

They collapsed onto the couch together and he handed her another glass of water. Someone had brought over a bunch of pitchers full of water while they were dancing.

Cordelia took a couple of sips. Sophie dropped down next to her. Cordelia looked over at her best friend. "I love you Sophie. Do you know that?"

Sophie laughed at her. "Yes Cordelia I know that."

"You're so pretty and so sweet. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you. Less me. You know?"

Sophie patted Cordelia's leg. "You are Cordelia Bass. Why in the world would you want to be anyone else?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Being a Bass is hard sometimes. Too many expectations. But you Sophie Stanhope can do no wrong in your parents' eyes. You are perfect."

"Far from it my friend." Sophie leaned over and hugged Cordelia. "I love you Cor but you're high right now."

Cordelia smiled broadly and laughed. "Yes I am and it feels incredible." She stood up and started to dance in front of Oliver. She pushed herself between his spread legs and leaned over whispering in his ear, "Do you like my dress?"

She stood back up swaying her hips seductively. He nodded. "Very much."

Suddenly she was straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The skirt of the dress was pushed way up and most of her thighs were exposed. A couple of the guys whistled and Oliver, lost in Cordelia's beautiful brown eyes, was oblivious.

Cordelia started to kiss him passionately. She felt his hands run up her bare thighs and his fingers disappeared under the hem of her skirt. She pulled back breathless. Her heart beating fast.

She looked into his sparkling green eyes which seemed even brighter than normal. "I love you Oliver Hartwell. I can't help. I do."

"I love you too. I've been wanting to say it but I wanted to make sure the moment was perfect." He started kissing her and his hands moved to cup her bottom underneath her dress.

Cordelia moaned against his mouth. She felt like she was on fire. She kissed a trail to his ear and whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

He laid his head back against the sofa and shook his head. "No Cor not like this."

She sat back onto his thighs. "Are you rejecting me?"

He removed his hands from under her dress sighing. "Hell no. Believe me there is nothing I would rather do right now than to take you outside and into the back of the limo and have sex with you."

She smiled at him as she ground her hips against his lap. "Then what's stopping you."

He leaned forward kissing her gently. He cupped her cheeks. "I don't want your first time to be while you're high on a dose of E. I want you cognizant and aware of every minute of it."

She looked at him pouting slightly. "Henry was so wrong about you. You're not a jerk who's just going to use me."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Your brother can be a real ass sometimes."

"Well he was wrong about you so it doesn't matter." She reached down taking his hand in hers and they returned to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur of music, dancing, kissing and being exceptionally happy. When Cordelia woke up the next morning she realized that she was still euphorically happy and not because of the drug that was surely out of her system by now. Oliver had said that he loved her. She smiled to herself as she remembered him whispering the three words to her again as they parted ways after the party. No matter what kind of punishment she was in for when she got home it was all worth it to have been with him and to have him say those words to her.

* * *

Henry had spent the weekend partying hard. He hadn't spoken to Ana at all and he was completely miserable. It was seven-thirty on Sunday morning when he finally dragged himself through the front door of his family home.

He headed down the hall towards the kitchen. He was hoping someone had made coffee. As he past his father's office he heard his name. He turned around and entered the room.

His father was sitting at his desk surrounded by papers. Henry plopped down in one of the two leather chairs in front of his father.

"Hey Dad." He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Nice to see you. Dorota said you had come home. Your mother and I were hoping to see you before you left again." Chuck leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry. It's been a crazy weekend." He was staring down at the cuff of his dress shirt which was unbuttoned and shoved up to his elbow.

"So I've heard. There's a ten thousand dollar bar tab at Victrola with your name on it." Chuck looked intently at his son. "I also heard you and your group were pretty, how should I say it, personal with some of the dancers. What's going on Henry?"

Sometimes he wished his parents were a little less involved in his life. "Nothing." He refused to look at Chuck.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I do. Or at least I think I do." He really needed some coffee. He's head was in a complete fog. He felt a headache coming on.

"Hen, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. What is going on with you and Ana?"

Henry's eyes had started to well up with tears as he finally lifted them to look at his father. He hadn't allowed himself to really think about the situation all weekend long. He buried himself in booze and women hoping he could ignore the pit in his stomach. Now it was all flooding back.

"I think I really fucked things up with her."

None of the Bass children were criers by nature so seeing his nineteen year old son sitting there with tears in his eyes made Chuck realize how serious the situation was.

"What happened?"

Henry ran a hand over his face dabbing his eyes. He told his father the whole story as honestly as he could. "I think I may have lost her over this. I'm so stupid."

Chuck got up walking over to him and squeezed his shoulder before sitting down in the chair next to him. "You are not stupid. You're in love and you haven't been in love before so this is all new to you. I'm going to give you a couple pieces of advice. You can take them or leave them; it's up to you. First, the woman you love is not your possession. She's not something that belongs to you and she's not yours to command. I made that mistake with your mother once long ago. Second, without trust you have nothing. If you don't trust her then you should end things now. There's no reason to take the relationship further. If she's done nothing to make you distrust her then it's your issue to deal with and not hers. Third and lastly, if you love her, really love her, you can get through anything. Believe me love is enough. I more than anyone know this firsthand. Your mother and I by all accounts shouldn't be here married and happy twenty one years later but we are because we love each other."

Henry took a deep breath. "Thanks Dad."

"Any time. One other thing be man enough to apologize. Let her know you know you were an ass and beg her to forgive you. If she loves you and it's meant to be she'll take you back."

Henry stood up nodding. "I should get cleaned up and call her."

Chuck got up embracing his son patting him twice on the back before letting go. "If you need to talk later I'm here."

Henry nodded and headed out the door. Chuck watched as his bedraggled son left. Love is never easy but when you're nineteen it's almost impossible.

* * *

Cordelia arrived home just in time for dinner. Everyone with the exception of her older brother were sitting down and just about to eat. She debated ignoring everyone and just heading upstairs but she decided she might as well get the moment over with.

She entered the dining room and took her seat at the table. They all stared at her. She took her napkin and folded it across her lap.

"Hey."

Ned smirked. "Well look who decided to return home. I thought maybe I was going to permanently have the place all to myself."

Cordelia gave him a forced smile. "So sorry to disappoint you."

Blair stood up without even a word to her daughter pushing the swinging butler's door open and calling Julia's name. The housekeeper appeared immediately and Blair requested a plate for Cordelia. She then wordlessly returned to her seat and sat back down rearranging her napkin in her lap.

Chuck decided to say something. He looked at his daughter. "Your mother and I would like to speak to you immediately after dinner."

Cordelia nodded as Julia entered the room and placed a plate in front of her. "Thank you Julia." She picked up her fork and scooped up a bite of steamed spinach. "How was DC?"

"It was a nice trip. Your Uncle Nate gave a rousing speech and everyone had a great time. Lots of money was raised."

The rest of the meal continued in much the same vein. Blair however remained silent except for a couple of one word responses.

By the time the meal was over and Ned was excused to go upstairs and finish some last minute homework Cordelia was on edge. Her mother was clearly much angrier than her father. Cordelia wasn't sure what she was in for.

They waited for Julia to clear the table before addressing their daughter. Chuck took the lead since it looked like Blair was unable to.

"Cordelia what you did this weekend was completely out of line. Not only did you disobey us you caused Dorota no small amount of upset. She was worried sick about you. You were selfish and rude."

Cordelia was staring at her now cleared space and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. I made a bad decision."

Chuck nodded. "For the next two weeks you are grounded. You will be escorted to and from school by either Raymond, Scott or someone else from security." Cordelia was about to respond when Chuck held up his hand. "Don't you dare interrupt me. If you do not come out of school within five minutes of the final bell ringing one of them will come in to retrieve you. If you do not follow this to the letter your France trip will be cancelled. Also I want your credit card and your bank card."

Cordelia felt a hot flush creep up her cheeks. "This is completely unfair. How am I supposed to pay for anything?"

"You will be going to school and coming directly home. You don't need money."

Cordelia felt tears begin to prick the back of her eyes. Chuck felt it tug at his heartstrings and knew he had to be strong. "Cordelia, this lifestyle is a privilege and you have shown us that you are not mature enough to handle it. If in two weeks' time you've shown us that you can follow the rules we'll discuss the return of your cards but until then there is nothing. You have acted appallingly and we are not going to put up with that kind of behavior in this house."

Cordelia nodded her head not looking at either of her parents. "May I be excused?"

Chuck glanced at Blair. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Blair stood up pushing her chair in. "You owe Dorota an apology in person tomorrow before school. Now if you'll both excuse me I have some work to finish."

Blair left the room and Cordelia finally looked at her father. "She's really mad isn't she?"

Chuck sighed getting up himself. "You disappointed her in a huge way Cordelia. She was ready to come out to the Hamptons to retrieve you. Be happy I was able to convince her otherwise. Pull yourself together and toe the line these next two weeks. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Chuck left her alone. Cordelia tossed her napkin onto the table and burst into tears. The punishment was bad enough but it was her mother being so cold to her that really hurt. The next two weeks were going to be a literal hell.

* * *

Henry knocked gently on Ana's door. He had called her earlier and asked if they could get together to talk. She had agreed. The conversation was short and not very warm. He felt a knot in his stomach as he waited for her to let him into the apartment.

She opened the door wide and he stepped into the room. She closed the door and followed him over to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head. "No I'm okay." He slid his hands into his pockets and decided to dive right in.

"Ana," he turned to face her, "I'm a complete idiot and I was wrong. I love you and I felt like we had been so distant lately so I overreacted. I had no business treating you like that. I don't know what came over me."

Ana sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Henry took a seat. She took a deep breath. "You aren't the only one to blame." She turned slightly so she was facing him. She reached out and took his hand. "I've been pushing you away."

Henry released the breath he had been holding. "So I wasn't imagining that." Ana shook her head. He squeezed her hand. "Why are you doing that?"

She raised her tear filled eyes to look at him. "It was all becoming too much. You're all I think about. You're the only thing I care about. I got an A minus on my last exam. An A minus. I've never gotten an A minus on an exam before. I felt like if I separated myself a little it would help. I can't afford to jeopardize my career."

Henry pulled his hand from hers and cupped her cheeks. "I would never want to be the cause of you jeopardizing anything. I love you and if we need to spend the next two to three weeks apart so we can both concentrate on finals then that's what we'll do." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Besides we have the whole summer to be together."

She nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

"I want you to know that I trust you completely and I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She pulled out of his embrace and picked up the copy of the Post from the coffee table in front of them and tossed it in his lap. It was folded open to Page Six. "Should I be jealous?"

It was a photo of him and his friends surrounded by dancers and models at Victrola last night. He picked it up and tossed it back on top of the coffee table.

"I didn't do anything with any of those girls. You know you're the only one I want right?"

She stood up taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I think I may need a reminder."

He started to kiss her deeply as they made their way to her bed. The next few weeks would be painful but the memory of this night would help sustain them both.

* * *

Blair was waiting in her doctor's office. He had told her to get dressed and meet him here so he could go over her test results with her. They had an in office lab and the results should be ready any minute. She thought back to this morning when Chuck had insisted that he come with her and she was adamant about going alone. She was worried about bad news and if it were she would need time to process it without worrying about him.

She straightened her skirt for the third time as Dr. Stevenson stepped into the room and closed door. He stepped around to his desk and sat down opening the manila folder he had brought in with him.

"Alright Blair, everything looks good, great actually. You are not premenopausal as a matter of fact you are the exact opposite."

Blair looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked up from the test results and smiled at her. "You're ten weeks pregnant."

Blair felt her heart start to race. "That's impossible. Chuck had a…"

"Vasectomy? I am aware. There are two explanations for how this happened. The first is you've been with another man, which I have a feeling is not the case."

Blair shook her head. "Of course not."

"I believe what happened is something called recanalization."

As Dr. Stevenson continued to talk about how Chuck's body basically healed itself and how it's extremely rare, only one in one thousand cases, Blair began to panic. She had been prepared for menopause and even cancer or another illness. She wasn't prepared for a baby.

Her mind was spinning. She had joked at Christmas about wanting another child but that was only because she knew it wasn't possible. Chuck was right they were so close to being childfree and enjoying their marriage fully again. This couldn't be happening.

Dr. Stevenson shut the folder and stared at Blair. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Blair. This is considered a high risk pregnancy. You are over forty and this is your fifth pregnancy. It's going to be a completely different experience than when you were in your twenties. I'm sure you are already realizing this. I will want to perform an amniocentesis to rule out any birth defects."

Blair held up a hand. "Hold on a minute. I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting this and I'm at a total loss right now. To be honest I don't even know how I feel or if I even want to continue being pregnant."

Dr. Stevenson sighed pushing the folder to the side and leaning forward. "I'm sorry Blair. I never thought that would be a question. It was inconsiderate of me to assume.

Blair's eyes filled with tears. "It's just that I'm going to forty-four. Our Ned will be fifteen before this baby arrives. That's crazy. Our family is complete."

Dr. Stevenson nodded. "You do not need to justify your reason Blair. A woman has a number of options available to her including termination. I personally do not perform them but I have a fantastic colleague I can recommend and I of course will be there for your before and after care."

Blair nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm so overwhelmed right now."

Dr. Stevenson got up from his desk and came around to sit in the chair next to Blair. "I understand. Look why don't you go home talk to Mr. Bass and come to a decision. Contact me when you know how you would like to proceed and we'll take it from there."

Blair took another deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. "Okay."

He reached out for the file and pulled a prescription slip out and handed it to her. "This is for your prenatal vitamins. I want you to take them in case you decide to keep the baby. It's very important to start immediately."

Blair stood up taking the blue piece of paper from him. "I will. Thank you Dr. Stevenson."

He got up walking her to the door. He touched her back gently. "Whatever decision you come to I'll be here to help."

She nodded as he opened the door and she walked out thanking him again. She took the elevator down to the lobby and out the front doors. Samuel was waiting there with the limo. He was rushing curbside to open the door for her.

She forced a fake smile as she approached him. "It's such a beautiful day Samuel that I think I'll walk to the office. It's only five blocks."

He nodded. "Of course Mrs. Bass. Have a good day."

"You too."

She turned and started walking down the street. She pulled out her phone and texted Chuck. She didn't want him to worry. She lied and told him everything looked great but that the doctor was waiting on a couple of test results. It would probably be a few days. He responded back immediately saying he was glad she was okay and that they could discuss it in depth tonight. He then told her he loved her. Blair texted the same back and then hit Serena's number on her speed dial as she hailed a cab and slid in.

"JFK please."

The driver nodded as he started the meter and pulled from the curb. Serena answered on the fifth ring sounding half asleep.

"Serena its Blair. Did I wake you?" Blair glanced at her watch. Seven o'clock of course she was still asleep. She could hear Serena pulling herself out of bed. "I'm so sorry. I should've waited to call."

"No. It's fine. I need to get up anyway." Serena was whispering.

Blair glanced out the window of the cab. "Why are you whispering?" Then it dawned on her. "Is someone in bed with you?"

Serena must have moved out of the bedroom because her voice was normal when she responded. "I may have a new man in my life."

Blair smiled faintly. Sometimes she found herself a little jealous of Serena's carefree lifestyle. That had never been Blair. Everything in her life was always so carefully planned and regimented. Then she thought of Chuck and the children and knew she really wouldn't want it any other way.

"Is it the heart surgeon you told me about?" Serena had called her last week sounding totally smitten.

"Yes and he's wonderful Blair." She sounded so happy.

"Do you want to tell me about it over dinner?"

Serena paused confused for a second. "What are talking about?"

"I need some Malibu sun and my best friend." Blair felt tears welling in her eyes again.

"Seriously? Yes come." Serena's voice sounded ecstatic.

Blair wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm hanging up. I'll text you my flight details."

They said their good byes and Blair dialed Grace to make all the arrangements for her. She explained to her that under no circumstances should she let anyone know her travel plans including her husband. Grace didn't question her at all assuming she was trying to surprise Chuck with something.

Fifteen minutes later Grace had emailed her an itinerary and a confirmation for a car and driver to meet her at baggage claim at LAX. Blair hadn't told her she was going sans luggage. It was a noon flight which meant she would be in Malibu by five California time. She needed to get her thoughts together and she needed to do it without any distractions. She figured she maybe had ten hours before Chuck figured out where she had gone she was going to use them well.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for this update being so long in coming. Between travel and summer craziness I've had a hard time finding time to devote to it. Hopefully the next update won't take so long. I'm thinking there are probably only three more chapters left and this story will be finished. It's weird to think that after all this time it's coming to an end. I have loved creating this world and hope you've all enjoyed experiencing it. As always nothing but original characters belong to me. Also I did a very quick edit on this because I wanted to get it posted tonight so I'm sure there are errors. Please disregard those. Thanks again for all the support. It means so much to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Cordelia entered the kitchen to find Dorota going over the week's menu with the chef. She waited the two minutes it took for Dorota to finish and asked to speak to her. Dorota came around the island and sat down next to her.

Cordelia felt awful about causing Dorota so much distress on Friday night. When she had made the decision to go to the Hamptons she hadn't thought about how that might make Dorota panic. She adored her and would never intentionally do anything that would upset her.

She glanced up at Dorota who was waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

"Dorota I want to apologize for lying to you on Friday and going to the Hamptons. I never meant for you to worry or stress out."

Dorota tilted her head and looked at the girl she had known since the day she was born. "Cordelia I have so much love for you in my heart. I couldn't love you more if you were my own but what you did Friday disappointed me. That is not the young lady we raised."

Cordelia nodded. "I really am sorry. I was tired of being in trouble for things that really aren't even that big of a deal. Henry was doing way worse things at sixteen."

Dorota shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You had a punishment and you should've been grown up enough to take it and follow through on it. To sit here and moan about what Henry did or didn't do is a waste of energy. You are Cordelia not Henry." She reached out and took Cordelia's hand. "I know your mother is hard on you but that's because she sees herself in you. She wants the best life possible for you and your brothers. You have no idea how much both your parents love you. They didn't always have that kind of love and sometimes you don't appreciate it."

Cordelia sighed. "I promise I'm going to be on my best behavior."

Dorota stood up and held out her arms. Cordelia immediately fell into them hugging the woman who had always been a second mother to her. "I really am sorry."

Dorota gave her a squeeze and let go. "I know you are. Now get to school. Raymond is waiting out front for you."

Cordelia gave her a small smile and left the kitchen heading out the front door to be escorted to school.

Raymond nodded at her as he held the door open. "Good morning Miss Bass."

Cordelia forced a smile. "Good morning." She slid in and he shut the door.

Cordelia sighed as she resigned herself to her fate.

* * *

The car carrying Blair from LAX to Malibu pulled into the driveway of Serena's oceanfront home. The driver pulled around the circle and placed the car into park. Immediately Serena opened the front door and rushed down the stairs to greet her best friend.

Blair took a deep breath as she watched Serena rush over barefoot, hair flowing behind her. California suited her. As much as Blair hated her being so far away she never looked better than when she was in the Malibu sun.

The driver pulled Blair's door open and she stepped out and into her best friend's warm embrace.

"You're really here," Serena squealed as she squeezed Blair a bit tighter. "I'm so happy."

Blair felt tears fill her eyes and she closed them as she inhaled Serena's familiar powdery scent.

Serena stepped back and looked Blair over. "Are you okay?"

Blair nodded. "I will be. Let's go inside."

Serena looked around. Blair's Hermes Birkin handbag hung from her elbow but there were no signs of any other bags. The driver had shut the door.

"Where are your bags?"

Blair shrugged. "I'm sans luggage. I told you this was spur of the moment."

Serena gave her a suspicious look. First Blair calls to say she's coming to Malibu on few hours' notice and then she gets a call from Chuck concerned about Blair's wellbeing and wondering why his wife was flying all the way across the country with no word to anyone and finally she arrives with no luggage. Something was definitely awry.

"What did my brother do?" Serena placed her hands on her hips.

Blair glanced at the driver. "That will be all thank you." She reached into her handbag removing her wallet and handing the man a hundred dollar bill as a tip.

He thanked her and wished them both a pleasant evening before getting into the car.

Blair slid her arm through Serena's. "He didn't do anything per se. Can we go inside to talk?"

Serena led Blair up the stairs and into the house. The house was very modern and very Malibu. There were windows everywhere and the ocean was on display wherever you went within the house. They went into the kitchen and Serena picked up the bottle of wine that was on the counter where she had left it to breath.

"How big of a glass do you want or should I say need?" She held the bottle up to Blair.

"I'd love a glass of water. I'm a bit dehydrated from the flight."

Serena set the bottle down and got her a glass of spring water. She handed it to Blair. She then poured herself a glass of wine. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm good. I had a salad on the plane. I've forgotten how awful commercial airlines are."

Serena laughed. "Yes the peasant life can be rough." She led Blair out onto the patio overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was a beautiful evening. There was a balmy breeze and the temperature was warm. They sat down and Blair kicked off her heels. Her feet were swollen and it felt good to relieve the pressure.

Serena tucked her feet under her as she lounged back onto the couch. "I made reservations at Nobu."

Blair winced. Obviously sushi was off the menu. "I'm really tired do you mind if we just stay in."

Serena nodded. "Of course not. I'll whip up something." She took a sip of her wine. "Alright, spill Blair. What brings you all the way to my doorstep without so much as a change of clothes?"

Blair was staring at her wedding band and engagement ring. She twisted the diamond band once around her finger and then glancing up to look at Serena forced a smile and said, "I'm pregnant."

Serena sat there for a second in complete shock. "What? Wait I thought Chuck had taken care of that years ago."

Blair shrugged. "He did but it seems there's a slight chance that five years and more post-surgery a man's body can heal itself resulting in a viable sperm count hence my current condition." The tears were back filling her eyes.

Serena set her glass aside and reached out taking her best friend's hand. "I'm so happy for you. Why didn't Chuck mention it today when he called?"

Blair wiped a tear from her cheek. "He called?" Obviously Grace had caved when Chuck questioned her. Serena nodded. Blair shook her head. "He doesn't know. Oh God," she covered her face with her hands, "I can't believe I told you and I haven't told him yet." She lowered her hands a look of panic on her face. "You can't tell him you know."

"Of course not. Why haven't you told him?"

Blair turned her head taking in the waves crashing onto the beach. "I don't know what I want to do yet and I think clearer when I'm away from him."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? Do you not want this baby Blair?" Serena had to admit she was shocked. Never in a million years did she ever think this would be a question.

Blair didn't turn to face her friend. She didn't want to see the disappointment on her face. "I don't know." She reluctantly turned her gaze from the water and stared at her feet. "I'm forty-three; Ned will be nearly fifteen when the baby is born. I'm finally able to put my career first. Do you know how many business trips Chuck cancelled due to conflict when the children were little?" Chuck and Blair had made an agreement from the moment Henry was born not to travel at the same time when it came to work. They felt it was important for at least one parent to be home with the children.

Serena shook her head. Blair scoffed. "None. Not a single Bass Industries trip was ever cancelled. He knew I'd give when push came to shove. Bass is worth billions and let's face it Waldorf Designs is pocket change. Whether he ever voiced it or not he always felt his company was more important and if I'm honest he's right. Our bread and butter is provided by Bass."

"Blair, Chuck has always supported you and Waldorf Designs. He's been your biggest supporter." Serena refused to indulge Blair in this misconstrued direction of thought. "And unfortunately it's usually us mothers that put everyone and everything first. You can't blame Chuck alone for that."

Blair finally looked at her best friend. "You're right. They tell us we can have it all. The husband, children, career and house but it's all a lie. Something eventually has to give. I don't know if I want to go back to that. You know what I mean?"

Serena pulled her legs from under her and leaned towards Blair. "Are you saying you want to terminate this pregnancy?"

Blair started to cry. "That's awful. What kind of mother am I?"

Serena enveloped her into a hug and rubbed her back. Blair clung to her crying harder. Serena squeezed her tightly. "Blair you have options and that doesn't make you a bad mother. You are an amazing mother. Your children are so loved and so well adjusted."

Blair pulled out of her friend's embrace dabbing at her cheeks. She shook her head. "I have a daughter who is completely out of control at the moment. I'm not exactly going to win mother of the year."

"Cordelia will come around. She's going through her rebellious teenage years. It's normal." She took Blair's hand. "Whatever you decide Blair I'll support you. You know that but you have to talk to Chuck."

Blair nodded. "I know. I joked at Christmas after being with Cece that I wanted another one. Chuck had instantly responded that he wasn't interested. He's looking forward to it just being the two of us again in a few years. This changes everything."

"I know my brother and he loves you. He'll support you no matter what you decide but you have to give him a chance."

"Can I hang out here for a couple of days while I clear my head?"

Serena stood up pulling Blair with her. "Of course. Let's get you something to eat and you'll have to visit my closet. You need to put on something a bit more comfortable." Serena glanced at her watch. "Jake will be home in a half hour or so and we'll have dinner."

Blair hugged Serena again. "Thanks S. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Serena took her hand and they started to walk back into the house. "We're family."

Blair smiled. "Now enough of my dreary life. I want to hear all about your heart surgeon." She slid her arm through Serena's.

Instantly Serena began to gush all about Richard the new love of her life. Blair for a while was able to lose herself and her troubles in her best friend's happiness. She would figure out how to proceed after dinner. She knew she couldn't run forever but she felt like she could breathe here and that was a good thing.

* * *

Chuck was going crazy. He didn't know what was going on with Blair but he knew it was way more than she was telling him. He had spoken to her several times and she had reassured him that she was fine. She just needed a couple days away. The stress of Cordelia and work had been getting to her. When he had asked her when she was returning home she was vague.

He had given her three days and he had decided that that had been enough.

He deplaned into the balmy morning air of Malibu and headed straight into the limo waiting for him on the tarmac. He decided not to give Blair or Serena any advance notice of his arrival. He glanced at his watch. It was only eight-thirty so he was sure to find them at Serena's. He sat back onto the leather seats taking a deep, calming breath. He was sure his wife was not being honest and he needed to talk to her in person not over the phone. He was glad he had made the decision to come out.

It was nearly nine by the time the driver pulled into the driveway and opened the door for Chuck. As he stepped out he instructed the driver to wait. He didn't know how long this was going to take but he was planning on leaving and bringing his wife with him at some point today.

He rushed up the steps and rang the bell. A few seconds later a housekeeper opened the door.

Chuck smiled at her. "Good morning." He stepped over the threshold. "I'm here to see my sister."

Just then Serena came around the corner and entered the foyer. She was shocked when she saw Chuck standing there.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect my wife."

The housekeeper closed the door and Serena waited for her to leave the hall. "I thought Blair was staying a few more days."

Chuck pushed his hands into his pants pockets. "I think it's time she came home. Her children and I miss her."

Serena crossed her arms in front of herself. "She asked for some space Chuck. You should respect that."

"Space from what? Me? Our marriage? What is going on? She's told me nothing. This can't just be Cordelia being obnoxious or work. I know her and I know there's something else. Please tell me what's going on."

Serena instantly felt sorry for Chuck. She had been trying to convince Blair for the past two days to tell him. He had a right to know. Unfortunately it wasn't her place to tell him.

"You need to talk to her."

Chuck removed his hands from his pockets. "That's what I've been trying to do the past three days. Where is she?"

Serena took his arm and started to lead him through the hall and into the kitchen. "She took a walk on the beach. Sit down and I'll make you a cup of coffee while we wait for her to return."

Chuck reluctantly took a seat at the island. He had never been very good at waiting and today was no exception.

Serena made him a strong cup of espresso and she joined him at the counter. They chatted about the kids and Lily.

After about ten minutes of this Chuck glanced at his watch. "Maybe I should go find her."

Serena grabbed his arm. "Sit down. She'll be back any moment. Besides there is something I wanted to run by you before she returns."

Chuck looked at his sister over the rim of his cup. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking of moving back to New York."

Chuck set his cup down onto its saucer and raised his eyebrows. "Really? What brought that on?"

"A lot of things. I miss the City and of course Blair and the kids and you if I'm being honest. Plus Mom isn't getting any younger and I think it would be nice to be closer. Be able to go have lunch on a random Thursday. You know?"

Chuck nodded. "What about your business?"

"There are plenty of opportunities in New York for party planning. I mean I have two leads right off the bat with BI and Waldorf Designs."

Chuck laughed softly. "What does Jake think about moving?"

Serena took a sip of her coffee. "I haven't told him yet but to be honest I think he's miserable here. He misses his father," she rolled her eyes when she said this, "and of course Ned. I didn't want to mention anything until I felt certain. It's the reason I didn't say anything to Blair either. I didn't want to get her hopes up."

Chuck nodded. "Whatever I can do to help I'll do it."

She leaned over and gave him a hug. Through the years Chuck had become more comfortable with these familial expressions of love and he didn't flinch but actually patted her on the back.

"Can you use your real estate connections to find me a great place on the Upper Westside?"

"Why west and not UES?"

"I want to remain friends with Blair. I like Christmases at my brother's house. The park between us would be helpful to that end." She laughed.

"I'll put in the call today. How soon do you want this to happen?"

"Jake is done with school in two weeks so basically anytime." She spied Blair coming up the boarded walk to the deck. "Here's Blair." She gave her brother a pointed look. "Be patient with her."

Chuck held up his hands. "You know I've been married to her for twenty-one years. I do know a thing or two about handling her."

Serena got up ignoring him as she went to the patio door and pushed it open. Blair was just getting to the top of the stairs. Her cheeks were glowing and her hair was windswept.

"It's gorgeous out there today."

Serena smiled at her. "We have a visitor."

Blair approached her with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh really?" She smiled coyly and whispered, "Is it Richard?"

Serena shook her head and stepped aside. "It's your beau, not mine."

Blair stepped over the threshold and stopped when her eyes meet Chuck's. She was panting slightly from the exertion of her morning exercise. "Chuck? What are you doing here?"

He stood up and crossed the distance between them taking her hands into his. They felt a bit chilled from the morning sea air. "I missed my wife." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "You know I don't function well without you."

Blair glanced at Serena, who gave her friend a sad smile. Blair turned her gaze back to Chuck. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

Serena reached out and squeezed Blair's elbow giving her a sign of support. "I'm going to head into town and run a few errands. I'll be back in an hour or two." She smiled at Chuck and left the kitchen.

Blair led Chuck up the stairs and into the the guest bedroom she was staying in. She shut the door behind them so the housekeeper wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Chuck waited for her to turn back around and face him. When she did he realized how tired she looked. He could tell she hadn't slept well. He sat down on the edge of the freshly made bed.

"Blair, what the hell is going on?" He watched as Blair pulled the edges of the cardigan she had borrowed from Serena tightly around herself. It was almost like she was trying to hide from him.

She took a deep breath. "I needed a few days away. This whole thing with Cordelia and the new lace line we're creating was doing my head in. I left the doctor's office and felt the need to see Serena. So I did."

She was standing a foot or two away from him and he reached out pulling her between his thighs. "We don't run Blair. That was one of the things we promised each other a long time ago."

She nodded silently. Her heart was racing. If she told him it would be real and there would be no more denying that she was pregnant. She would be forced to tell the man she loved that she wasn't sure she wanted to have another child with him. What would that do to them? She felt tears fill her eyes.

He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed gently. "What is wrong? I know you Blair and this isn't just Cordelia and her antics or designs. Something else is going on. I can feel it."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted it out and immediately the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Chuck was completely floored. "How is that possible? Wait are you sure? I don't understand." His hands left their place on her hips and settled against his upper thighs. His gaze searched her face for answers.

Blair wiped at her cheeks. "Dr. Stevenson mentioned something about your body healing itself over time. It happens in very rare cases. He said if you have your doctor do a test he is positive they'll discover a viable sperm count."

Chuck took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to process the information she had just given him. He hadn't in a million years ever thought another child was possible but now that it was here he was over the moon. He looked up at her.

"This is incredible." He stood up and stepped around Blair as he began to pace back and forth. "I mean you know I always would've had more. I love the idea of a big family. Wow. I'm in shock but I'm thrilled."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She wasn't saying anything and she didn't look like a happily pregnant woman. "Blair?"

She took the spot he had just vacated on the bed. "Chuck, I don't know if I want to have this baby." Her voice cracked and she started to cry harder. "I know this makes me a horrible mother but I'm not sure how I feel and that's why I came here. I needed to think things through."

Chuck stared down at her. "What do you mean you don't know if you want our baby?" He felt like he must have misunderstood her.

Blair licked her lips and wiped at her cheek. "Chuck, I'm going to be forty-four. Ned is turning fifteen."

"I'm well aware of yours and my children's ages Blair. What are you saying? Are you thinking of having an abortion?" He looked shocked.

She was staring at the carpet. When she remained silent he had his answer. Chuck's head was spinning. He had always believed in a woman's right to choose as well as the fact that it wasn't a man's issue but this was his child they were talking about. They were married and more than financially able to provide for another member of their family. He immediately felt his heart sink. He felt as if she was rejecting him.

"Blair please, you have to think about this. It's a baby, our baby. I want this child."

She took a breath trying to calm herself. It was out in the open now and she felt terrible but there was a small part of her that felt anger. "It's easy for you to want this child. You don't have to sacrifice anything. Not your body or your job or your nightly glass of single malt." She glanced up at him meeting his gaze.

He ran a hand over his face. "I am so sorry Blair that carrying my offspring is such a burden for you."

She stood up abruptly. "Now you're being an ass. You know that's not what I mean. This was not in the plan. Pregnancy at my age is completely different than it was in my twenties. Not to mention that we'll be in our sixties when he finally graduates high school. It's insane."

Chuck sighed and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Blair some of the best things to happen to us haven't been planned. Ned among them." He reached down placing his hand against her stomach. "This is our child and I know how much you sacrifice for me and the children. Don't think for one minute I don't but I promise you that once this baby is here you won't regret it."

She started to cry again and he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Blair and you know that I would never force you into anything. I'm just asking you to give this real thought. It's a miracle you even conceived under the circumstances. Isn't there a small part of you that thinks this might be the plan?"

Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt as she nodded. "I have thought about that."

He squeezed her even tighter and placed a kiss to the top of her head taking a deep breath. Her hair smelled like the sea air. "Please Blair. I promise to pull my weight. We can make this work. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Remember?"

She closed her eyes and realized that in her heart the decision had already been made. She loved this baby already. How could she not? It was a part of Chuck and that in itself made having it the only real option. Her shoulders sagged and she started to cry a bit harder.

After a minute or two she pulled back from his embrace. Chuck reached into his pocket pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing at her cheeks. She took the cloth from him and dabbed the corner of her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?"

Chuck closed his eyes sighing. He felt a flood of relief. He reopened his eyes and leaned forward kissing her gently. "I love you Blair and that is the only thing that matters." He kissed her again and laid his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

Suddenly she didn't want to talk anymore. Her arms entwined around his neck and her lips met his in a deep kiss. Chuck didn't need any more encouragement than that. He scooped her up and laid her back onto the bed. He made love to her slowly and passionately.

Two and a half hours later they rejoined Serena downstairs for lunch and immediately after they headed to the airport to return home together. This was a new chapter in their lives and Blair, even though she was scared, knew that they would handle it together and things somehow would work out for the best.

* * *

Blair was swamped after being away most of the week. She was buried in designs and fabric samples. She glanced at the clock. It was only eleven-fifteen. How was she going to make it through the day? She was so tired. Way more tired than she had ever been with her other pregnancies. She was relieved it was Friday and she could spend the weekend catching up on sleep.

She and Chuck had done a lot of discussing and had decided to tell the children and then the rest of the family as soon as she was safely through her first trimester and after they had the results of the amniocentesis to make sure the baby was completely healthy.

She was stifling a yawn when Grace entered her office.

"A bit tired today?" Her assistant smiled at her as she handed her a file Blair had asked for.

Blair nodded. "A little."

"I need to confirm dinner reservations with Mr. Angelotti's assistant. Next Tuesday at Le Bernardin, seven-thirty. Is that correct?"

Blair nodded again. "Yes and ask them for my usual table in the middle."

Grace jotted down the note. "Also is Mr. Bass attending?"

"Yes. You'll need to arrange for Emma to add it to his schedule." She glanced up from the file. "Also send a reminder Tuesday morning. You know how forgetful Mr. Bass can be and it's important to me that he's there to meet Pietro."

Grace nodded. "I'll handle it Mrs. Bass. Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

Blair would kill for a coffee but as with all her pregnancies she had given it up. "I'm good thanks."

Grace left the room. She continued to peruse the file looking for inventory numbers for the fall collection when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen and saw it was the Headmaster's office at St. Jude's. Immediately her heart sank worried something had happened to Ned.

She answered it. "Hello Blair Bass." She could feel her heart pounding.

"Hello Mrs. Bass this is Headmaster Collins calling from St. Jude's. I'm sorry to bother you."

Blair stood up pushing her chair backwards. "That's fine Mr. Collins. What can I do for you?"

He hesitated a minute. "Mrs. Bass this is in regard to Edward and an altercation he got into about twenty minutes ago."

"An altercation? What does that mean?"

"Edward was caught punching another student in the Media Center."

Blair sat back down. She was completely dumbfounded. The headmaster had to be mistaken. Ned had never so much as hurt a fly. There was no way he had punched someone. "I'm sorry. Did you just say he hit someone?"

Mr. Collins cleared his throat. The Basses were the school's biggest financial donors and he didn't want to offend Mrs. Bass in anyway. "Yes. It seems that he became irate over a video a boy was viewing in the Center." He paused a second. "Mrs. Bass I was hoping you would be willing to come down here to meet with myself and the guidance counselor Mr. Krems."

Blair stood up again. "Of course. I'll contact my husband and the two of us will be right over. May I ask what the video was about that had him so upset?" She was gathering up her things as she spoke.

"I prefer to discuss all of this with you in person Mrs. Bass. We will see you shortly. Thank you."

Blair ended the call and immediately dialed Chuck. She explained to him what had happened and he told her he would be by to pick her up in ten minutes. Blair quickly finished gathering her things. She decided that there would be no reason to return to the office once the meeting was over. She was still in shock that her sweet and loving boy was capable of punching another student. This was completely out of character for him.

She called Grace into the room and told her to clear her schedule for the rest of the day and forward all calls to her cell. She then gathered her things and headed downstairs to meet Chuck.

He showed up two minutes later. He stepped out of the limo and held the door for her kissing her cheek lightly before taking her stuff and letting her slide in. He got in next to her tossing her things onto the opposite seat.

He glanced at his wife. "I can't see Ned hitting someone. Slaying them with a witty comeback yes but actual physical violence is so not him."

Blair sighed. "I know. Obviously something set him off and I want to know what it was."

"I mean this is the boy who would make us catch spiders and release them into the backyard."

Blair shivered. "Don't remind me."

Ten minutes later they entered St. Jude's and headed straight to the headmaster's office. The secretary stood immediately when she saw them enter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass please come in. Headmaster Collins is expecting you." She opened his office door and held it ajar as they entered the space.

Theodore Collins stood up and came around his desk so he could shake both of their hands. "Thank you so much for coming down so quickly. I know how busy you both are."

Chuck and Blair shook hands with Mr. Krems as well and took their seats.

Chuck adjusted his suit jacket. "When it comes to our children we have all the time in the world, Mr. Collins. Could you please explain to us exactly what happened?"

Mr. Krems took the lead. "Edward was in the Media Center doing classwork for his Latin project when he overheard three other students crassly discussing a video they were watching. The video was of your daughter, Cordelia and her boyfriend Oliver Hartwell. One of the boys watching made a derogatory comment about Cordelia and Edward punched him."

Blair felt her stomach flip. She was scared to ask what Cordelia and Oliver were doing in said video. Chuck on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem with it. "I would like to see the video."

Mr. Krems glanced at Mr. Collins, who nodded. Mr. Krems reached for a laptop that had been sitting on the desk and turned it in Chuck and Blair's direction. He reached over and hit play.

Chuck reached out and took Blair's hand in his. She realized then that he was just as scared as she was. The video was clearly shot on a mobile device of some kind. It was a large group at what looked like a club or a party. Suddenly Cordelia and Oliver came into view. The camera stopped on them and zoomed in. Cordelia was straddling her boyfriend's lap and they were in a heavy make out session. Oliver's hands were everywhere; under her skirt, cupping her breasts, up her back and over her thighs. Cordelia was grinding herself against him in a most unladylike way. At one point there was even a glimpse of her very sheer panties.

It was then that Blair realized she was wearing a very familiar polka dotted dress. Her blood pressure immediately shot up. Not only was she making a spectacle of herself she was doing it in Blair's vintage Chanel. She was literally speechless.

Chuck had seen enough. "Turn it off. I think we get the picture." Mr. Krems immediately closed the lid of the laptop and sat back down. "What was the comment made by the other boy?"

Mr. Collins cleared his throat and picked up the piece of paper containing the report of the incident and glanced over it. He read from it. "The exact quote was 'When Hartwell is finally done with your sister I think I'll have a go. She's a hot piece of ass.'"

Blair covered her face with her hands. Mr. Collins set the report aside. "I'm sorry this is upsetting you Mrs. Bass." He glanced at Chuck who was clenching his jaw. "It was then that Edward punched the boy."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Good. I'm glad he did. No one has any right to speak about my daughter or any other girl for that matter in that disgusting and vile way. Ned was defending his sister. I don't see how that's a problem."

Blair raised her head and looked at her husband shocked. "Chuck…"

He cut her off. "Also whoever posted that video is in for a world of hurt. My daughter is a minor and that is clearly an assault against her. I'll have my lawyers on this so fast it'll make your heads spin."

Mr. Collins realized he had lost all control of the situation. "Mr. Bass please, let's try to settle this within the school. The video has been taken down and the boy who posted it has been reprimanded. The bottom line is we cannot tolerate violence within these walls. It's unacceptable behavior."

Chuck stood up. "I think what's unacceptable here is the behavior and language of some of your students. My son was doing the honorable thing. Perhaps we made a mistake choosing St. Jude's and Constance for our children. Perhaps Spence or Chapin would've been better choices. Clearly standards are slipping and you are enrolling all sorts of questionable students." He buttoned his jacket and held out his hand for Blair. "We would like to take our son home now."

Blair slipped her hand into Chuck's picking up her handbag. Mr. Collins and Mr. Krems both stood as well. "Mr. and Mrs. Bass please understand that we are not blaming Edward for being upset we just can't condone the action he took. He should've alerted a teacher and we could have handled it. I also want you to know that everyone involved is being disciplined not just Edward."

"Thank you for that Mr. Collins. What is Ned's punishment?" He sounded patronizing and not at all thankful.

"Normally there would be a suspension involved but since Edward is an exemplary student and has never had any discipline issues in the past we have decided to waive that and give him Saturday detention instead."

Chuck nodded once curtly. "Ned will be here tomorrow to serve his detention. Now if you'll excuse me I am taking my wife and son out for lunch. Good afternoon gentlemen." He placed his hand at the small of Blair's back and led her out of the office.

The secretary smiled at them as they entered the main office. Chuck turned to her. "We are taking our son home with us. Could you call him down and let him know we'll be waiting for him in the courtyard?"

The woman nodded checking Ned's file to see which class he was in. Chuck and Blair started to leave when she called out to them. "Mrs. Bass," Blair turned around to face her, "you need to sign him out."

Blair nodded and crossed over to her desk. "Of course. I forgot." She signed the form and set the pen aside. "Thank you." Blair smiled at her and rejoined her husband taking his hand and walking out of the office with him.

Chuck was silent as they walked down the hall and out of the building into the courtyard. He pulled out his phone as they stopped to wait for Ned.

Blair could tell he was extremely angry. "Who are you calling?"

"Harriet and then I'm calling Spence and Chapin."

Blair reached out taking his cellphone from him. "You are not doing either of those things. You're upset at the moment and shouldn't be making decisions right now."

He turned fully to face her. "You're damn right I'm upset. How dare someone post a video of my daughter? She's sixteen and if this school thinks they're going to get away with a slap on the wrist for that little piece of shit and we're just going to stand by and accept that, they're crazy. I'm not sending my children to a school that accepts students like that. And if they think we're going to continue to donate and you're going to continue to volunteer they're very wrong."

Blair sighed as she sat down on the cement bench. "Chuck, I'm upset as well but Ned and Cordelia are not innocent in this situation. Violence is never okay and Cordelia…" Blair shook her head. "I don't even know what to say."

"Oh she's done. This relationship is finished. We should've never allowed her to carry on with him in the first place. Clearly we made a mistake." Chuck felt tears in his eyes as he looked down at Blair. "The way he was touching her. It turns my stomach. Do you think they've…" He couldn't finish the thought.

Blair stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew that to him Cordelia was a little girl. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I don't know. I used to think she would be able to share anything with me but not anymore. I hope she hasn't."

Chuck took a deep breath. "We've been too lenient. It ends today."

Blair nodded silently. She reached out and took his hand squeezing it. "Are you sure you want to go through all this again?" She smiled weakly at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "With you? Yes."

Ned came through the doors and approached his parents. They both turned to face him.

"I guess I must be in a lot of trouble to have both of you here." He pushed a hand through his dark hair.

Blair's breath caught. In that moment he was the spitting image of Chuck. Sometimes she really couldn't see herself in him at all. She stepped over to her son and hugged him.

"We're disappointed that you chose to respond the way you did but we're proud of you for standing up for your sister."

Ned nodded and lifted his eyes to look at his father. Chuck's approval was everything to Ned. "Dad, I'm…"

Chuck cut him off pulling Ned into his embrace. "You don't have to apologize." He patted his son on the back before releasing his hold on him. "You do have to serve your detention tomorrow though. Bass men take responsibility for their actions."

Ned nodded again as he perked up a bit. Chuck put his arm around his son's shoulders as he started to lead him across the courtyard and to the stairs. "I hope you punched him hard."

Ned smiled. "Oh I did Dad. He went straight down. Flat onto his back."

Chuck laughed. "That's my boy."

Blair shook her head. "Chuck, we're not supposed to be encouraging this behavior."

Chuck reached out with his free hand and took hers. "I'm proud of my son. Let me have this small moment."

Ned beamed at his parents and Blair realized how lucky her children were to have Chuck as a father.

* * *

As soon as Cordelia arrived home from school she was told to head upstairs to her parents' bedroom. They both wanted to speak to her. She knew exactly what this was about. She had heard about Ned punching Will Nederfeld and about the video from Sophie's party circulating on the internet. She prayed that they hadn't seen the actual footage. Regardless she had a pretty good idea what was coming.

She stopped by her room tossing her book bag into the doorway and made her way to her parents' room. She knocked once and heard her father tell her to come in. She turned the knob and entered the room crossing into the bedroom. Her mother was propped up against the headboard with a cashmere throw thrown over her lap and her father was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

Cordelia had a fleeting thought about how perfect they always looked together. Almost like a matched set.

She stopped about ten feet from the bed. "You guys wanted to see me."

Blair looked at Chuck and squeezed his arm gently. He turned to face his daughter. It was hard for him to look at her. He took a deep breath.

"I assume you heard about what happened in school today with your brother?"

She nodded. She decided to remain silent unless asked a direct question.

"Do you know what the fight was about?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"I think it's sad that your fourteen year old little brother felt the need to defend you. What were you thinking first to be acting the way you were and second to allow others to record the appalling behavior?" He was trying to remain calm.

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know we were being recorded."

Blair who had been quiet up to this point looked up at her daughter. "That is beside the point. You are a Bass and with that comes a whole lot of expectation including conducting yourself as a lady always. You also need to assume that at any time you could be photographed or filmed. What were you thinking?"

"I was caught up in a moment. We were at a party and we were goofing around."

Chuck shook his head. "That wasn't goofing around. You are not allowed to see that boy again. Do you understand me?"

Cordelia immediately burst into tears. "You can't do that. Prom is in two weeks. I'm already serving my punishment for this."

Chuck stood up. "Since you started seeing him you have lied, run away for a weekend, stolen your mother's clothes, behaved like a common whore and God only knows what else. You are done with him. Have I made myself clear?"

She covered her face with her hands sobbing. "Please Daddy, don't do this."

Chuck looked at Blair shocked by Cordelia's reaction. Blair shook her head silently. Chuck turned back to look at his daughter. "It's over Cordelia."

She wiped her face trying to catch her breath. Blair sighed. Cordelia looked at both of them. "Fine!" She turned and rushed out of the room.

Chuck sat back down onto the bed with a sigh. Blair sat up wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and placing a kiss against his cheek. "That went well."

He reached a hand up rubbing her arm. "That seemed like a bit of an overreaction."

Blair sighed. "I think she's in love. I know I would've reacted the same way if my parents had tried to keep us apart."

He turned his head and glanced at her. "You had it bad for me didn't you?" He smirked at her.

She ran her hand down the front of his shirt and lay back onto the pillows. He turned on the bed to face her. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him. "You have no idea. You were like a drug I couldn't get enough of."

He pulled the cashmere throw from her and ran a hand up her leg and under her skirt. "I know exactly how you felt. I'm still addicted."

She gasped as he cupped her breast. "Some things never change." She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.

They skipped dinner that night. Neither one of them really wanted to leave the sanctity of their bedroom and face their real problems outside the bedroom door. Around midnight Chuck went down to the kitchen to retrieve food for Blair but other than that they never left the room. There'd be time for reality soon enough.

* * *

After rushing from her parents room Cordelia entered hers and collapsed on her bed and cried for a total of ten minutes. When she was finished she stood up went into her bathroom ran cold water and splashed her face. Drying her skin with the towel she stared at herself in the mirror. She was Cordelia Eleanor Bass. She was better than this. There was no way she was going to mope around in her room all weekend feeling sorry for herself. She had nine more days of parental enforced exile to get through and then she was free again. She could do this.

She hung the towel back up so it and her monogram were centered perfectly onto the rack. She ran a hand through her hair and reached into her skirt pocket pulling out her cell phone. She texted Oliver quickly to inform him of what had happened and to reassure him that she had no intentions of following her parents' orders; they would have to be extra careful in the future but she was still going to his senior prom with him. When he texted back and inquired how she was going to do that she told him to leave the details to her.

She deleted their text messages; she didn't trust her mother at all and left her room. She walked to the very end of the hall and knocked hard once on Ned's door. She heard his muffled reply and opened the door stepping inside and closing it behind her.

She glanced around her brother's room. It was very rare she was ever inside his domain. The family was always together elsewhere in the house and when they were in their rooms it was to do homework or to sleep. She never hung out in here.

Everything was in order. There wasn't even as much as a book lying out. As she glanced around she noticed all his trophies, ribbons and medals for various achievements. Ned was at his desk doing homework. Only her little brother would be doing homework on a Friday night. He was such a nerd in some ways. Her mother called him a Renaissance Man; studious, sporty, artistic and popular. There wasn't a thing that Ned couldn't do and do well.

He lifted his head from his book to look at her. "What's up?" He marked his page and closed the cover.

Cordelia crossed to him leaning her backside against the edge of his desk. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me today."

Ned nodded silently. He was staring at his clasped hands in his lap. Cordelia reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry you got in trouble."

He shrugged and looked up meeting her eyes. "It was worth it. I've wanted an excuse to punch Nederfeld for a long time."

Cordelia smiled softly. "It means a lot that you would defend me like that. I owe you one."

Ned sat back in his chair lacing his fingers behind his head. "Don't worry I'll collect when the time is right."

Cordelia laughed as she reached out pushing her fingers through his hair and pushing his head aside. "Whatever. Do you want to get pizza and watch a movie tonight?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah that sounds good. My pick though."

She groaned. "Not some stupid action movie please."

He leaned forward grabbing his book and opening it back to its former page. "You do owe me for protecting your honor you know. I have to serve Saturday detention tomorrow."

She stood up from where she was leaning against the desk and straightened her skirt. "I'll meet you in the movie room at eight."

She reached out squeezing his shoulder and left the room. She realized as she returned to her room that of course she loved her brother but more importantly she really liked him.

* * *

Blair walked into Le Bernardin precisely at seven-thirty. Chuck was supposed to have picked her up at seven-fifteen but he was running late and had decided to meet her there.

The maître d' rushed over to her when he saw her enter through the revolving doors. "Madame Bass how good to see you again." He leaned in placing a kiss to her cheek. "Your dinner guest has already arrived. We gave him a seat in the lounge."

Blair smiled at the man. "Thank you Fredrick. Mr. Bass is running a little late but we'll sit without him."

Fredrick nodded once. "Of course. We have your table set in the center just as you requested." He held out an arm. "Allow me to take your coat and I'll escort you into the lounge."

She slid her coat from her shoulders and passed it to him and then followed him into the bar. She spied Pietro immediately. He was dressed in a slim cut navy suit with his dark hair pushed back off his forehead. She thought again about how very handsome he was; almost pretty in his good looks.

Suddenly he turned and saw Blair. He smiled showing his perfectly straight, white teeth and stood up taking three steps to meet her. Taking her hands in his he placed a kiss to both of her cheeks. He then looked her over admiring her. Blair felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks.

She had left work early to go home and get ready for the dinner. Normally she would have gone directly from the atelier but for some reason she had decided to take extra time getting ready tonight. She had chosen a blood red Waldorf Original dress in a Grecian style. The bodice was cut quite low and accented her breasts, which were larger than normal due to the pregnancy. In all reality it really wasn't appropriate for a business dinner but she justified it in her mind thinking Pietro was Italian and they dressed well and expected it in their companions. Cordelia, who had seen her before she left, told her she looked gorgeous and asked if she had a "hot date" with her father.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said in his accented English.

"Thank you."

She caught him looking behind her. He turned his quizzical eyes back to her. "Where is your husband?"

Blair shrugged. "Running late as usual. He sends his apologies and insisted we start without him."

Fredrick announced that he would show them to their table and Pietro rested the palm of his hand against the small of her back as they followed the maître d' into the dining room. There wasn't a diner in the restaurant that didn't watch them cross the dining room to their table. They made an impressive couple.

When they arrived at the table Pietro shooed Fredrick aside and pulled Blair's chair out himself and pushed her in gently.

Leaning over he whispered against her ear, "Your husband must be a very foolish man to not leave work to be by your side. I wouldn't make such a mistake if I were him."

Blair felt a heat rush to her cheeks as she arranged her napkin across her lap and took the menu from Fredrick as Pietro took the seat to Blair's right.

They placed their drink orders and when Pietro questioned why Blair was not having wine she lied and said she had a slight headache.

The next half hour passed pleasantly. Pietro was a great conversationalist and storyteller. He shared his family history; starting with his great-grandfather & great-grandmother's love story and the origins of their lace production to his father and the present factory.

Blair was impressed by his knowledge of the business but more importantly his love of it. She was happy to be working with someone who valued his family and the legacy created by it as much as she did.

They had finished their starters and were enjoying a palate cleansing parsley soup compliments of the chef when Chuck entered the restaurant.

Blair didn't notice her husband at all. Instead she was engrossed in Pietro's explanation of why he was still single. Blair had asked him if it was because he hadn't found the right woman yet. He had answered that it was because he was unsure of his ability to commit. He explained how he had watched his mother suffer all his life. She was hopelessly in love with his father but his father was constantly betraying that adoration with affairs and mistresses. Pietro had vowed never to do that to any woman he married hence why he was still a bachelor. The romantic answer had hooked Blair completely.

Chuck noticed Blair immediately. She was seated at her preferred table in the center of the dining room and she looked stunning. He also noticed her cheeks glowing and the starry eyed look she was giving her dinner companion.

He wasn't expecting Pietro to be so young or so handsome. Typical of his wife to leave out that little detail. He told Fredrick he'd seat himself and crossed the dining room.

Blair was so engrossed in Pietro's story that she didn't even notice Chuck approach. He slid his hands up her bare arms resting them on her shoulders. She jumped lightly as he placed a kiss against her cheek leaning down from behind her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He reached a hand out in Pietro's direction. "Chuck Bass."

Pietro stood shaking his hand. "Pietro Angelotti. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bass."

Chuck was impressed with his handshake. "Please call me Chuck." He moved to the seat on Blair's left arranging his napkin in his lap.

Blair smiled at him. "I ordered the Dover Sole for your main and the White Tuna for your pre. You missed the starter."

He reached out squeezing her hand. "That's perfect." He glanced at Pietro. "It's wonderful to have a wife who knows me so well."

Pietro nodded. "And is so beautiful as well. I can only hope to be half as lucky someday. She is exceptional." He glanced at Blair who was blushing yet again.

They spent the rest of the meal getting to know each other and their businesses. Pietro was genuinely interested in Chuck and Bass Industries. Chuck was only too happy to share his business success stories with the young man.

They finally finished their dessert. Pietro was finishing his cappuccino and Blair her tea as Chuck sipped his second glass of scotch.

"You need to come to Italy soon and see the production for yourself." Pietro only had eyes for Blair.

"That sounds fantastic. I will have my assistant check my schedule. Maybe next month." Blair reached up pushing a curl behind her ear.

Chuck watching the two of them suddenly felt like a third wheel and while he found his wife's doe eyed expression truly adorable he decided to remind her of his presence. Reaching out his right hand he rested it on her knee. Blair didn't even blink an eye. She continued gushing about a trip to Italy.

Slowly Chuck slid his hand under her skirt and against the bare skin of her knee; still no acknowledgement. He leaned forward as he gently slid his hand higher and to the inside of her thigh.

Suddenly Blair turned her head. "Chuck?"

He picked up his glass with his free hand raising it up in a toast to Pietro. "Italy sounds wonderful. We could use some time away." He swallowed the last of his scotch as his fingers brushed against the lace of her La Perlas.

Blair's napkin fell to the floor as she tried to clamp her thighs tightly together. She gasped covering it up as a cough when he pushed the scrap of fabric aside and touched her surprisingly wet center.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Blair cleared her throat and pushed her chair back suddenly. Chuck's hand fell away and he pulled it back to his own lap. "If you gentlemen would excuse me I need to use the ladies room before we leave." She made sure the skirt of her dress was appropriately adjusted before standing up.

Both men stood as she left the table. Their waiter rushed over picking up Blair's napkin from the floor and refolding it left it at her place. Chuck asked for the check and ten minutes later they were in the limo heading home.

They had barely pulled away from the curb when Chuck turned to face her. "Who were you wet for? Me or Pietro Angelotti?" He said the man's name with a thick Italian accent.

Blair's cheeks instantly turned pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about and what you did was completely unprofessional," she reprimanded him sternly.

Chuck slid across the seat closing the distance between them. He leaned in pushing her hair aside kissing her neck. "And what, practically wetting yourself at a table isn't?" His hand was back under her skirt.

This time she didn't close her thighs but she spread them giving him complete access. He smirked at her as he found she had removed her panties when she had gone to the bathroom.

"God, I fucking love you." He covered her mouth and kissed her deeply.

She shoved her hands through his hair as she moaned against his mouth. Pulling hard on the back of his hair she separated from him reaching up hitting the intercom button.

"Samuel can you take us for a drive? We'll let you know when we're ready to return home."

She disconnected before he could respond as Chuck pushed her backwards onto the leather seat and covered her body with his. Who knew a business dinner could be such an aphrodisiac?

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Cordelia's grounding was over and Henry was newly arrived home from school for the summer. Blair and Chuck had received the test results from her amniocentesis and had learned that the baby was completely healthy and due on November eighth. Due to Blair being unsure when her last period had been Dr. Stevenson had mistakenly said she was ten weeks at her original appointment but now he knew without a doubt she had actually been twelve weeks.

Chuck and Blair decided now that she was safely through her first trimester they would tell the children. They were having a family dinner that night to celebrate Henry's first successful year at Yale and they decided to tell the kids after dessert.

As the housekeeper cleared the dishes Blair looked at Chuck and he smiled at her and nodded his head. She waited for Julia to leave the room before she proceeded.

"Your father and I have some news we'd like to share with you guys."

All three of the Bass children turned their heads to look at their mother. Blair suddenly felt nervous. This news was going to turn their lives around.

Ned realizing his mother was nervous broke the ice. "How bad is it Mom? As long as you're not getting divorced I'm good."

Blair released the breath she had been holding. "No. We are most definitely not getting divorced. Your father and I are having a baby." She paused a second. "Well I'm having a baby. Your father's work is pretty much done at this point."

Chuck gave a mock expression of hurt. "Thanks."

Suddenly all three of them reacted. Henry fell back in his chair completely shocked.

Ned leaned forward looking between his mother and father. "Like a real baby? I take back what I said I'm not good at all with this."

"Aren't you too old for that?" Cordelia stared at her mother with a look of complete disgust on her face.

Chuck held up his hands. "That's enough. We expected some shock but a little happiness for us would be nice."

Blair raised her head from her hands taking a deep breath. "First of all I'm not too old. Women my age and older have babies all the time. Sophie's parents are a perfect example of this."

Cordelia placed her napkin onto the table. "Sophie's parents didn't have three practically grown children at the time."

"Believe me this was just as much as a surprise to your father and me as it is to you guys. We didn't plan this."

"So it was a mistake like Ned." Cordelia shook her head.

"Hey watch what you're saying. You could hurt my already fragile self-esteem." Ned stared at his sister.

Blair rested her hand protectively against her barely there bump. "Ned was not a mistake. He was a very special surprise just like this baby."

Ned smirked. "See I was special. Plus think how boring your lives would be without me."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

Chuck stood up. "That's enough. We are having a baby you are getting another sibling and we expect you all to act accordingly. This is a gift and one that your mother and I are thrilled about." He walked around the table to stand behind Blair resting his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any relevant questions?"

Henry who had been quiet up to this point leaned forward and asked, "When are you due?"

"November eighth. Just before the holidays." Blair smiled at him.

"Do you know what you're having?" Ned was starting to accept the news.

Blair nodded. "We do."

"Please tell me it's a girl. I can't handle another brother." Cordelia stared at her mother and knew. Sighing she fell back against her chair.

Chuck shook his head. "Sorry Cor. You were the first Bass girl in generations the odds were against that."

"Do we have to share our inheritance with him?" Ned had gotten up and was walking over to his parents.

His father messed his hair. "Behave or I'll give it all to him."

Ned leaned down hugging his mother. "I'm happy for you Mom."

Blair closed her eyes as she hugged him to herself. "Thank you Ned. I know this is going to be an adjustment especially for you."

He stood up and nodded. "I'm okay with it. At least I won't be the youngest anymore."

Blair smiled. "Always looking on the bright side."

He looked at his father. "Congratulations Dad."

Chuck pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

Cordelia and Henry followed suit hugging their parents.

"Before you all run off you should know that you guys are the first people we're telling so keep this to yourselves until we have time to tell the rest of the family. We'll let you know when that is. Okay?" Chuck gave them each a pointed look. "I'm serious. This goes for Jake, Ana and Sophie."

They all nodded. Cordelia lingered as her brothers left the room.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Sophie's tomorrow night. She's having girls' night."

Blair nodded her head. "Yes that's fine. I will call Mrs. Stanhope later to confirm."

Although her grounding had been lifted she was watched like a hawk. Every place she went Blair confirmed that she was there.

She smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom. I'm going to go upstairs and work on my homework so it's finished before I go tomorrow."

"That's a great idea." Chuck watched his daughter leave the room. He looked down at Blair. "Making her break up with that boy was the best thing for her."

Blair reached up squeezing the hand that rested on her shoulder. "I agree. It's like she's a different child. Almost too good to be true."

Little did Blair and Chuck know it really was too good to be true. Cordelia was still very much seeing Oliver and she was very good at hiding it. She texted him as she went upstairs letting him know they were all set for prom tomorrow night. She then texted Sophie, her partner in crime, and confirmed that the plan was set.

Cordelia was going to girls' night as planned but when all the rest of the girls headed out for a night on the town they would drop Cordelia off at Constance where she would meet Oliver and attend prom. Oliver had a room at the Pierre booked for after and he would drop Cordelia back off at the Stanhope's early the next morning where she would be picked up by a driver and returned home with no one the wiser.

It was the perfect plan.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter sets things up for the final big climax and ending to this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to share your thoughts with me. As always only the original characters belong to me.

* * *

Cordelia straighten the skirt of her custom dress for the third time. She was petrified of getting caught before she made it to the school. She kept checking out the back window of the car as they drove sure that one or both of her parents would be following them ready to intercept her.

She had left her house four hours ago with the dress she had designed stuffed into her overnight bag. Thank goodness Sophie's housekeeper had a steam iron and they were able to remove most of the wrinkles. Her mother had called once just to confirm with Mrs. Stanhope that she was actually there.

Sophie and the other girls had helped do her hair and makeup and finally she was ready to go. Thankfully Mrs. Stanhope was getting ready for dinner out when they left and Cordelia was able to leave without pulling her dress up and under her lightweight coat.

The car pulled up to the curb in front of Constance and Cordelia saw Oliver standing there waiting for her at the base of the steps. Suddenly she felt lightheaded. He looked so handsome and she knew without a doubt that tonight was the night she was going to be with him completely. She was ready and he was the one she wanted to take that next step with.

Sophie smiled at her. "Have fun. Text me in the morning and I'll make sure the service entrance is cleared for you to return."

Cordelia hugged her friend. "I owe you big time."

Sophie shrugged. "That's what friends are for. You look gorgeous. Now go."

Cordelia took one more deep breath and exited the car. She slowly walked towards Oliver. The minute he saw her his entire face changed. His eyes looked her over from head to toe and then he smiled.

She stopped in front of him and looked up at him shyly. "Hello."

He released a breath. "I don't know if I can speak. You look amazing."

A smile spread across her lips and in that moment she realized all the sneaking around was worth it. "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her and then pulled back looking at her again. "Seriously you're breathtaking."

Cordelia felt a blush cross her cheeks. "Ok enough. Let's go in."

He offered her arm and she took it as he led her up the stairs.

Three hours later and the two of them were entering a suite at the Pierre. A bunch of Oliver's friends were having a post prom party but neither of them was a bit interested.

Oliver locked and bolted the door as he followed Cordelia into the room. It was large with a sitting area and a king sized bed. There was a bottle of champagne on ice.

Cordelia kicked off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched as Oliver removed his jacket and tie and tossed them onto a chair.

He seemed suddenly shy. Cordelia smiled softly. "Are you going to pour me a glass of champagne or what?"

He ran his hand through his hair and picked up the bottle. "Of course." He opened it and poured two glasses handing her one.

She stood up holding the glass aloft. "To a perfect ending of a perfect night." She touched her glass to his and took a drink never taking her eyes off of him.

He took their glasses and set them aside returning to her. He covered her mouth with his own tasting the champagne on her tongue.

Cordelia was beyond ready. She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt pulling it from his pants.

Oliver suddenly pulled back a bit. She opened her eyes. "What? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No I just want you to know that if at any point you change your mind we can stop."

She smiled up at him. "I'm not going to change my mind I can promise you that. Now stop talking and take me to bed."

And he did.

* * *

Cordelia woke as her phone's alarm went off. She reached over and quickly turned it off. She fell back onto her pillow smiling to herself. She'd done it. She had sex and it was great. Better than great it was fantastic! She glanced over at her still sleeping boyfriend. He was lying on his stomach with his face partially buried into the pillow. She rolled over and leaned up placing a kiss against his bare back.

His skin felt cool to her touch. She ran a hand down his spine and back up again. Slowly Oliver opened his eyes.

He smiled at her. "Good morning."

She beamed back at him. "It is a good morning isn't it?"

He propped himself up onto his elbows and started to kiss her. He maneuvered her onto her back and pulled the sheet from her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled himself between her thighs.

She groaned as she reluctantly removed her mouth from his. "Oliver, I have to go. I need to be back to Sophie's before her parents wake up."

He rolled off of her and ran a hand over his face. "This is getting old Cor. I want to be with you without all the sneaking around."

She reached down pulling the sheet back up to cover herself and sat up pushing her hand through her tousled hair. "Do you think I enjoy lying to my parents and trying to figure out ways of seeing you without getting caught? I don't like it either."

He looked at her. "Tell your parents we're still seeing each other and that's that."

She snorted in a very unladylike way. "That's easy for you to say. My parents aren't like your parents. They feel a need to control every little thing I do."

Oliver sat back against the headboard. "Have you tried having a real conversation with them? Approach them and maturely try and discuss the situation?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. It seems like we only discuss things when they're punishing me." She realized that maybe he had a point. Maybe if she went to her parents and talked to them about how she really felt they'd listen.

She leaned over kissing him. "You have a point. I'll try talking to them but I can't make any promises. They aren't always willing to listen." She swung her feet over the edge of the bed picking up her cell phone and texting Sophie.

"I have to go."

Oliver started to get up. "I'll walk you out."

She shook her head. "No don't. I'm already having a hard time leaving and it'll just be all that much more difficult if you come down with me."

He got out of bed pulling on his boxers. "Cor, I'm getting you a cab and putting you in it."

She had pulled her dress back on as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Cordelia felt her breath catch. "Don't say that. You're leaving in a couple months and you'll be off at Harvard and you'll forget all about me."

He kissed her. "I won't forget about you. You, Cordelia Bass, are unforgettable."

She laid her forehead against his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered.

Ten minutes later he hugged her tightly kissing her gently on the forehead in front of the Pierre hotel and placed her in a cab to return to Sophie's. She had been so happy and now she felt so broken.

* * *

Upon returning home from Sophie's, Cordelia immediately went in search of her parents. She found her mother in the guest room with Dauphine, the weekend housekeeper. Dauphine was taking notes as her mother rattled off a list of demands.

Cordelia was about to turn around and head back to her room. She didn't want to interrupt her mother plus she preferred her in a relaxed mood when she broached the subject of France and Oliver.

Her mother unfortunately caught Cordelia's reflection in the mirror and turned towards her daughter. "Cordelia, I didn't know you were home."

Cordelia nodded stepping over the threshold and entering the room. "I just got here. What are you doing?"

Blair blew a strand of hair that had fallen free of her ponytail back off her forehead. "Making arrangements to turn this room back into the nursery."

Cordelia glanced around. She had no recollections of this room being anything other than one of four guest rooms within the house. It was weird to think that she and her brothers had all at one time slept here.

"Can I help with anything?"

Blair shook her head. "No I think we're done." She took a final look around the room. "I think that will be all Dauphine. Leave the list on the desk in my office."

Dauphine nodded. "I will do that now Mrs. Bass."

"Thank you and I'll take tea please."

"I'll get it ready."

Dauphine left the room and Blair smiled at her daughter. "How was last night? Did you have fun?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes it was nice." She toyed with the buttons on her blouse.

Blair pushed her hands away. "Don't fidget." She headed out of the room and Cordelia followed her.

"Mom I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things when you have a minute."

Blair stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Nothing I just wanted to run a couple things past you and Daddy."

Blair started to descend the stairs. "Well your father is out for most of the day at a charity golf outing with your Uncle Nate. Is this something you and I can discuss without him?"

Cordelia followed her mother across the foyer and down the hall into the sunroom. Her father not being home might be a good thing. "Yes I think so."

Blair sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. Cordelia joined her mother tucking her feet under her as she sat back against the overstuffed cushions. This room had always been a favorite of Cordelia's. It was the place her mother and her had tea and read books on rainy afternoons. It held many happy memories for her.

Blair reached out and pushed her daughter's long, dark hair back over her shoulder. "You look tired but still so pretty. I take it you girls didn't get much sleep last night."

Cordelia felt her cheeks grow slightly warm. If her mother had any idea of what had caused her lack of sleep she would probably completely freak out and ground her indefinitely.

"You know how it is; not very much sleep at a sleep over."

Blair smiled softly. "Yeah I do remember those days."

Dauphine entered the room carrying the tea service. She set the tray down onto the coffee table. "Would you like me to pour Mrs. Bass?"

"I've got it Dauphine thank you."

Dauphine nodded and left the room closing the glass doors behind her. Blair leaned forward and poured two cups of tea. She added a cube of sugar and a dash of cream to Cordelia's cup and handed it to her.

Cordelia thanked her and took a sip. Blair picked up her cup and saucer and leaned back.

As she took a sip she stared at her daughter. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Cordelia swallowed and set her cup down. "I was thinking about France and being away all summer and I was wondering if it would be okay to postpone the trip until next year?" She had been thinking about this since last night when her parents told them about the baby. There was a part of her that wanted to stay here and help her mom out at home and the atelier. Plus there was now a very large part of her that wanted to stay and spend as much time as possible with Oliver before he went away in the fall.

She decided to press on and not give her mother a chance to say no outright. "Now that you're pregnant I was thinking I could stay and help out. I know there's a lot to do and an extra pair of hands might be helpful. Plus if I'm honest I really loved designing my dress and I was hoping to spend time at the atelier and learn some things."

Blair felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Oh Cordelia, you have no idea how happy you have just made me." She set her tea cup aside and wrapped her daughter into a hug. "I was waiting for the day you'd want to learn about the business. You have so much talent." Blair sat back wiping a hand over her cheeks.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm not sure about that but I really liked making something from nothing."

Blair reached out squeezing her knee. "Don't sell yourself short. I see your Grandmother's talent in you. She's going to be thrilled when I tell her."

Cordelia felt a swell of pride rise up in her. Her mother's approval felt so good. For once she was doing something that made her mother happy. She decided that now might be the best time to mention Oliver.

She cleared her throat. "Can I talk to you about something else that has nothing to do with Waldorf Designs?"

"Of course darling. What is it?" Blair picked her teacup back up.

Cordelia was struggling to find the right words. She didn't want to screw this up. She was toying with the hem of her skirt.

Blair reached out and placed her hand over her daughter's to still the movement. "Cordelia you can always talk to me."

Cordelia took a deep breath looking up to meet her mother's eyes. "You say that but I know that's not always true."

Blair set her teacup and saucer down for the second time and turned to face her daughter. She reached out taking both of her hands. "Cordelia it is true. I may not always agree with everything you say but I'm always willing to listen."

Cordelia shook her head looking over her mother's shoulder and out the window to the gardens out back. "Lately I feel like no matter what I say you or Daddy are mad at me. It's like I can do nothing right anymore."

Blair felt her heart constrict. She never wanted to be the type of mother that her children felt like they couldn't come to. She wanted to be a sounding board for her daughter and she realized that maybe she had messed up.

She squeezed her daughter's hands. "I'm sorry you feel that way Cor. I love you and I just want the best for you. Maybe your father and I haven't done everything perfectly but we have done it all out of love. This parenting thing is hard. Probably the hardest thing I've ever done but it's worth it. To see you and your brothers growing into wonderful people." She reached up dabbing at the corner of her eye; stupid hormones. "Talk to me now and I promise to listen with an open mind."

Cordelia nodded and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I wanted to discuss the possibility of being able to see Oliver this summer." She met her mother's dark eyes with her own. "I miss him. We only have three months and he'll be gone. Please Mother, I promise to be on my best behavior and follow all the rules. I just want to spend time with him."

Blair sat there a moment. She knew her daughter felt strongly about Oliver but she also knew that she and Chuck couldn't go back on their decision. Her being separated from him had been the right thing for their daughter.

Blair shook her head. "I'm sorry Cordelia but that's not an option."

Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and she fought them hard. "I figured that was going to be your answer." She got up straightening her skirt. "I'm going to meet Sophie and some of the other girls for some shopping if that's okay."

Blair nodded feeling defeated. It would've been so much easier just to give in to her and make her happy but she couldn't do that. "Sure. Have fun. Dinner is at eight."

Cordelia nodded and left the room. Blair watched her leave picking her teacup back up and taking a sip. The tea had turned cold but she didn't even realize it. She was too heartbroken over her daughter.

* * *

The next week past quickly. Both Cordelia and Ned were engrossed in studying for finals. Henry was home very little. He and Ana were spending a lot of time together and he spent most nights staying at her apartment. He was also interning at Bass Industries which took up most of his days. Chuck was thrilled to have him and loved working alongside his son.

Being the boss's son made it tough on Henry. There were a number of employees who viewed his hiring as good old-fashioned nepotism. Henry knew he would have to work twice as hard to prove he had a real right to be there. He wanted to earn the respect of his fellow coworkers. So he was working nonstop.

Friday night he and Ana had been invited by one of her friend's to a party in Brooklyn. He hated the outer boroughs with a passion. He didn't see why anyone would want to commute all that way when everything you could ever want was right here in Manhattan. He was only going to make Ana happy.

They were there about an hour when a friend of his from high school walked in. He excused himself from a small group he was chatting with and crossed the room.

"Ryan Berkhardt." He reached out shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

Ryan nodded. "Good. Just finished my first year at Duke. You're at Yale right?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Loving it. Still playing lacrosse?"

"Definitely. We had a great season. Made the playoffs."

Henry took a sip of his drink. "I read about that."

They continued to chat for a while about school and their summer internships. Ryan then started bringing up past classmates and high school.

"Speaking of school I didn't know your sister was dating Oliver Hartwell?"

Henry shook his head. "She's not anymore. They broke up almost a month ago."

Ryan looked confused. "Really? I swore I saw her and him come out of the Pierre hotel early last Saturday morning. Don't hate me man but they looked like they had spent the night together."

Henry rolled his eyes. He should've known his sister would never follow the rules. Henry shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "They must have made up."

They chatted a few more minutes until Ana interrupted them and whisked Henry away. She had had enough and was ready to leave. Henry certainly wasn't going to argue. What he really wanted to do was go find his little sister but he knew that would have to wait till morning.

They had just crossed over the Williamsburg Bridge when Ana reached out and put a hand on the back of Henry's neck rubbing it gently. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet since we left the party? I know it's not your scene."

He looked over at her and forced a smile before turning his gaze back to the road. "No it's not that. My friend Ryan who was there mentioned he had seen Oliver and Delia last weekend at the Pierre Hotel. She wasn't supposed to be seeing him anymore. He also said they looked like they had spent the night there. It makes my skin crawl. She's only sixteen."

Ana sighed bringing her hand back to her lap. "It's kind of sexist of you, Henry. How old were you when you started having sex?"

Henry shook his head. "That's not the point. She's my little sister and Oliver Hartwell is a pig."

Ana turned slightly in her seat looking at him. "I'm sorry but the few times I met him and saw them together he seemed pretty into her."

Henry scoffed. "He's not into her; he's into being able to say he's dating Cordelia Bass amongst other things."

"She's nearly seventeen and unfortunately many girls her age are having sex."

Henry groaned. "Please don't talk about it. And I don't care what other girls are doing. I care about her." He glanced at Ana again. "How old were you?"

"I was a late bloomer. Nineteen and I was one of the last of my friends to do it."

They stopped at a red light. He leaned over and kissed her. "See that's what I love about you. You follow your own path."

She smiled at him placing her hand on his thigh as he shifted the car into gear. She squeezed gently. "Is that the only thing you love about me?"

He shifted his hips and her hand crept higher. "It's just one thing on a very long list of things I love about you." He picked up speed getting them back to her place as quickly as possible.

* * *

The next morning he discovered that Cordelia wasn't home. She had spent the night at Sophie's. He had a strong suspicion that she was probably somewhere else and was using her best friend as a cover. He arrived at the Stanhope residence by nine a.m. The housekeeper showed him in and when he requested to see his sister the housekeeper excused herself and went to find her.

Henry paced across the formal living room glancing at all the pictures of Sophie scattered around the room. To say her life was well documented was an understatement. He didn't think anyone could have more framed photos than his mother but he was wrong. The Stanhope's had the Basses beat by a mile.

He had picked up one of Sophie and Cordelia both in their school uniforms standing outside of Constance's. They were maybe seven or eight. He smiled to himself as he set it back onto the shelf. The two of them had always been inseparable.

Sophie entered the living room tying the sash of her robe tightly around her waist. "Good morning Henry. What are you doing here?"

He turned to face her smiling. Sophie had always had a bit of a crush on him and he was well aware of it. He decided to use this to his advantage and find out exactly what was going on with his sister.

"I was stopping by to pick up Cordelia. My mother said she had spent the night here."

Sophie stopped near the grand piano and started to stutter as she tried to come up with a cover. "Yeah…I mean no…well she's not here right now. She left early this morning. Said something about yoga or something. Maybe she's at home by now."

He shook his head stepping over to her. "No she's not. I just came from there."

"Oh well maybe she's still at her yoga session."

Henry nodded his head as he slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Sophie, I have a pretty good feeling Delia wasn't here at all. Not last night and certainly not this morning. You're a good girl Soph and it's really not fair for Cor to put you in this position."

Sophie released a breath she had been holding. She had never been good at lying. It just wasn't in her nature. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Cordelia's going to kill me."

Henry reached out putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Sophie, tell me where she is and I'll keep you out of it. I'll pretend I just happened upon her."

Sophie shook her head. "I can't. This isn't a place you'd be."

Henry smiled. He knew exactly where she was. "Thank you Sophie. You've been a huge help." He stepped around her as she looked at him shocked. He turned to face her before heading out of the room. "You know the next time my sister asks you to lie for her you should remind her of how much trouble she could be getting not only herself into but you as well. I think your parents would be very disappointed that you had inadvertently had them lying to my parents all this time. If she was a good friend she wouldn't put you in this position."

He turned and left the room heading down the hall and out the front door. He hopped in his car and headed over to the Hartwell residence.

Pulling up in front of the house he parked illegally and ran up the front steps. He pounded on the door repeatedly. Finally Oliver appeared shirtless wearing a pair of flannel pants embroidered with St. Jude's Lacrosse on them.

He pulled the door open. "What the fuck are you doing here Bass?"

Henry shoved past him. "Where is she?"

Oliver sighed shutting the front door. "I have no idea who you are talking about?"

Henry turned on him. "Don't fuck with me Hartwell. I'm here to pick up my sister. I know she's here."

Oliver pulled on the tee shirt he had been holding in his hand. "Maybe you didn't hear but your sister broke up with me a few weeks ago. So wherever she is it isn't here. Now if you'll excuse me."

He started to step around Henry and Henry reached out grabbing his arm to stop him. "You can either tell me where she is or I'll tear this house apart looking for her. Either way she's coming home with me."

"Take your fucking hands off me Bass."

Henry didn't move. "Or what?"

Oliver pulled his arm free and shoved Henry hard. Henry wasn't expecting it and tumbled back tripping slightly over his feet. He immediately regained his balance and went for Oliver. He grabbed Oliver by the front of his tee shirt and slammed him back against the opposite wall of the foyer.

He pushed his forearm against Oliver's neck. "She's my baby sister and if you think I'm going to let you fuck with her you have another thing coming. I've know how you treat the girls you date."

Suddenly Cordelia came running down the main staircase. "Henry! Let go of him."

Henry turned to look at her and then turned his attention back to Oliver. He pushed his arm harder against his throat. Oliver's face was turning slightly red. "I thought she wasn't here you lying piece of shit."

Cordelia reaching the bottom step made a bee line for the boys. She pulled at Henry's arm. "Stop it you're hurting him!" She pulled to no avail. "Henry!" Her eyes were filling with tears.

Henry released his arm and turned to his sister. "We're going home."

Cordelia shoved her brother hard. Oliver coughed as he massaged his throat. "I'm not going anywhere. You are not my father."

Henry scoffed running a hand through his hair. "You're lucky I'm not. If Dad were here right now this situation wouldn't be half this calm."

"This is none of your business. You need to leave now." She was visually shaking.

"When you're seen doing a walk of shame outside the Pierre Hotel it is my business. Are you sleeping with him?" He glared in Oliver's direction.

Cordelia crossed her arms in front of her. "Again it's none of your business."

"You're sixteen Delia. What are you thinking?"

"And you were what? Barely fifteen when Dad caught you with that dancer from Victrola. How dare you stand here and judge me. At least I'm in a loving relationship." She went to the door and opened it. "I want you to leave."

Henry smirked glaring at Oliver again. "Fine. Your days are numbered anyway Hartwell." He started to head for the door.

Oliver scoffed. "Whatever Bass."

He turned facing Oliver. "Trust me by the end of summer your family will be lucky to be able to afford this house let alone Harvard." He turned to Cordelia. "Enjoy it while you can. Mom and Dad aren't stupid they'll figure it out eventually."

Cordelia sighed. If there was one thing she knew about her brother it was that he wouldn't rat her out. They didn't do that to each other. "Just go Henry."

Henry walked past his sister and headed down the stairs and to his car. Cordelia shut the door and turned to her boyfriend.

"I am so sorry. Clearly someone saw us last week and Sophie must've cracked. She's never been very good under pressure." She crossed the foyer to stand in front of him. She tentatively reached out taking his hand. "Don't be mad at me."

Oliver met her brown eyes. "What did he mean about my family being able to afford Harvard?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I have no idea. It's Henry he's all bravado and empty threats."

Oliver put his arm around her and they headed back upstairs. He didn't feel like it was an empty threat at all.

* * *

Henry stepped into his father's office first thing on Monday morning. Chuck was just finishing up a call but he waved his son in as he hung up.

"Good morning Henry. Is this business or personal?"

Henry closed the door and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Chuck's desk. "Business. I was wondering where we were on the Hartwell Properties acquisition?"

Chuck thought a second. "Not far. When Cor started to get serious with his son I put it on the back burner. Why?"

Henry would never tell his father about Cordelia but the knowledge of it was making him sick. He had always been very protective of his sister and probably more now than ever. Besides he knew Oliver. He watched him use girls and then discard them. He didn't want his sister to be treated like that.

"I think we should move on it. It's a great way to corner the market completely in Manhattan." Henry pulled out a file he had put together over the weekend. He got up and moved to his father's desk laying out all his graphs and notes. He went over all the facts and figures with his father. He then moved on to all the ways Simon Hartwell had mismanaged deals and how most things were less than legal. Henry wanted this and he had done his homework.

When he was finished he looked at his father hopeful he had made his case. Chuck glanced up from the papers in front of him and smiled at his son.

"I am beyond impressed. You were more in depth than my team. Look it's a small acquisition in all reality to BI but I hate Simon Hartwell and I've wanted to move on it for a long time." He stood up and held out his hand taking Henry's and giving it a firm shake. "Congratulations. You're now heading the team."

Henry returned his father's handshake and smiled. "This means the world to me Dad."

Chuck sat back down. "You'll need to put together a small team. I'm thinking ten at the most should be enough but if you get into it and feel like you need more just ask. Also I want a daily report on how things are going."

Henry shook his head slightly confused. This was all happening so fast. "Dad, you can't have me head this project."

Chuck looked at him shocked. "And why not?"

Henry cleared his throat. His father was clearly not aware of what his employees were saying about his hiring his first born son. "Because I'm already on the outs with people here. They think you hired me just because I'm your son and if you give me the lead on a project this size it'll confirm that. I have no education and no experience."

"You're Henry Bass; you're my son that's all the experience you need. And as far as my disgruntled employees go if they don't like it there are other companies they can go work for. Besides you and your siblings will be running this place one day. This is your company. You are part of the Bass in Bass Industries. It doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks. I know you can do this." Chuck gathered all the papers and put them back in the file.

Henry felt a swell of pride well up in himself. His father had always been supportive but this was proof that he believed in him enough to trust him with a piece of the Bass empire.

He nodded. "What happens when I return to school in the fall?"

Chuck shook his head. "This will be wrapped up before that. I'm thinking six weeks start to finish. It does mean you won't be able to spend the weekdays in the Hamptons this summer with the family. You'll have to be here Monday to Friday. If I helicopter out and back you can tagalong but no daily commutes for you. Do you understand?"

Henry beamed at his dad. "Yes sir."

"Alright. Let's chat about who you are thinking for your team."

Father and son spent the next hour going over a preliminary plan. By the end of that hour Chuck was completely confident in his son's abilities. He realized Henry was really a natural. It all seemed to come easily to him. Chuck thought back to the times that he had proposed ideas to his own father and how nervous and unsure he had always been and he was so relieved that his son didn't feel that way. It was confirmation that he had been able to break that cycle. He had a good relationship with his children. It was the one thing he wanted from the day he married Blair; a loving, happy family. This was proof that even though they had their ups and downs they were doing things right.

* * *

It was seven-thirty and Blair was still at the atelier. It was rare she was ever there past six but Pietro had flown in to see the final designs of the lace line and to get final production orders. She had sent everyone home a half hour ago as they were finishing up.

She gathered up all the notes and designs and slid them into one pile to have Grace go over it all in the morning. She stood up rubbing her back which was aching slightly. She had been on her feet and leaning over the table for the past half hour.

Pietro reached out touching her arm gently. "I am sorry I kept you here too long. You are probably exhausted and ready to go home and see your family."

Blair gave him a soft smile. "I'm happy we were able to finish this up and move on to the next step. I'm so excited for this line. I think it's going to be a huge success."

Pietro, who was already standing extremely close to her, closed the gap. He reached up cupping her cheek. "How could it not be with someone so amazing heading it?"

He leaned forward and before Blair could even react he was kissing her. She immediately pulled away and stepped back. Her hand came up covering her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked in complete shock. "I'm married and nearly sixteen weeks pregnant."

He looked down at her noticeable bump. How had he missed that? "I apologize. I misunderstood."

Blair sighed. Some of this had been her fault and she knew it. She was relishing in Pietro's attention. She had been feeling less than attractive and him flirting with her had made her feel good. She knew it was wrong and inappropriate but she couldn't help but to enjoy the attention.

She reached out to touch his arm and then pulled her hand back. "Pietro, I'm sorry. You are so sweet and so complimentary of me. I'm forty-three and pregnant and I probably enjoyed the attention a little more than I should have. I think you are an incredible man and I really don't want this to ruin our professional relationship."

He smiled at her. "Your company is as amazing as you. This doesn't change a thing. It's just a shame that you are in a happy marriage. If not things might be different. No?"

Blair took a breath and felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She was happy; beyond happy actually. "Chuck has always made me happy. If I were married to someone else then we might be having a very different conversation."

She held out her hand shaking his. "We'll pretend this never happened and move on." She glanced at her watch. "I think we should call it a night."

He nodded smiling at her. "Agree." He gathered his coat. "Let me get you a cab."

She agreed and they left the atelier together.

The minute she entered the townhouse she went in search of her husband. She found him just getting out of the shower.

Chuck looked up at her as he tied the towel around his waist. "You're home late."

Blair kicked off her heels and immediately walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his still damp shoulder.

"I love you Chuck Bass and I love our family. And I'm so happy to be having this baby with you." She placed a kiss against his bare chest. She started to cry. "I'm just so happy."

Chuck pulled back slightly using a hand to lift her face. "I love you too but can I ask what brought all this sudden joy about?"

She bit lightly on her bottom lip. She had to tell him but she was afraid about how he was going to react. She knew her husband and he wasn't going to be okay with what happened at the atelier.

She took a deep breath and pulled out of his embrace. Leaving the bathroom she entered their bedroom. He was right behind her.

"Blair, I can tell you have something to say so just say it."

She removed her earrings tossing them onto her vanity. She turned to face him yet again. "Can you put some clothes on first?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Me being in my pajamas isn't going to make a difference. What happened?"

She folded her arms across her chest just above her baby bump. "Pietro kissed me tonight at the atelier."

Chuck was completely silent and then his entire face changed from one of slight annoyance to outrage. "What the fuck did he do?"

She rushed over to him placing her hands onto his upper arms. "Chuck it was an innocent lapse in judgment. He was mistaken and…"

"Mistaken about what?" He cut her off. She didn't respond. "About what Blair?"

Blair let her hands fall back from his arms and went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I think I was maybe a little too receptive to his compliments. I'm old and I'm pregnant and here was this handsome man paying attention to me and I don't know, I guess I got caught up in it." She was staring down at the carpet. Now that she was saying it out loud to her husband she sounded pathetic.

Chuck was seething. He was clenching his jaw tightly. "Did you like it?"

She glanced up at him confused. "Like it? The kiss? No! I was shocked and ended it immediately."

"Well obviously this deal between Waldorf Designs and his company is over. You do realize that right?"

Blair stood up shaking her head. "Absolutely not. This line is going to be a huge boost to the company. There is no way I'm breaking ties with them. It was a stupid mistake and we talked about it. End of story."

Chuck closed the distance between them. "If you think I'm going to allow you to continue a relationship with this man you're crazy."

She scoffed at him. "Allow me? Since when do you get to allow me anything?"

"I'm your fucking husband Blair." His tone was low and she knew it well. He was about ready to explode.

"Don't talk to me like that. I know you're my husband and I love you and only you. Pietro understands that. I'm not going to let some stupid error in judgment ruin a very lucrative business deal."

"So if you found out tomorrow some woman kissed me and I was still going to work very closely with her you would be okay with that?" He glared at her.

She thought for a second and realized he was right. "No. I'd probably scratch her eyes out and then arrange for her to disappear." She sighed. "I'll hand the account off to someone else. I won't work one on one with him anymore. Will that help?"

He nodded. "You're not going to Italy either?" He asked it like a question but they both knew it wasn't.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms back around his waist. "I'm going nowhere. The only place I want to be is here with my husband and my family."

She pushed up onto her tiptoes moving her arms around his neck as she started to kiss him. She pushed her tongue deep into his mouth. She needed him desperately.

She kissed a trail along his jawline and to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me, please." She reached down and pulled the towel from his waist and stroked his hard cock.

He flexed his hips once and then reaching out he turned her around and unzipped the back of her dress kissing a trail along her exposed spine. He took a deep breath as he tried to bring himself back under control. He was going to take his time tonight and thoroughly make love to his wife. He wanted to remind of her of how beautiful and perfect she was and he did.

* * *

The next five weeks flew by in a blink of an eye. The children were all finished with school and officially on summer holiday. The family was dividing time between Manhattan and their Hamptons home. Cordelia was working three days at the atelier and still seeing Oliver. In her complacency Chuck and Blair had become completely trusting and no longer did any kind of real checking up on her. She was the perfect daughter in every way and they were none the wiser.

Things with Oliver hadn't been great. His father was forcing him to intern at the family business which Oliver had no real interest in. So he was constantly miserable and constantly sullen. Cordelia spent more and more time trying to build him up and make him feel better.

Oliver was also partying a lot more; more alcohol, more drugs, more of everything. Cordelia wanting to please him was alongside him a good portion of the time. So much so that Sophie had actually tried to talk to her best friend about it. Of course that led to Cordelia, who felt like she was under extreme pressure, losing it on Sophie and now they weren't talking.

In addition to all of this she was putting on the perfect daughter role for her mother and father. Something was going to give eventually it was just a question of when.

It was Fourth of July week and they were all in the Hamptons for the holiday. This was an annual tradition. Lily always had her huge clambake and the entire week was spent with extended family.

Everyone was at the Basses for a late breakfast and a day on the beach. Serena, who had moved back to Manhattan just three weeks ago, was standing at the marble island where a huge spread was laid out and scooping fruit onto her plate when Cordelia entered the kitchen.

She turned her gorgeous smile on her goddaughter. "Good morning princess." She glanced at her watch. It was nearly eleven. "Late night?"

Cordelia sighing came to stand next to her aunt reaching out to pick up a plate. "Just a bit."

Serena put an arm around her waist and squeezed. "You're young enjoy it. Are you joining us at the beach?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah I think so. I might work on some of my summer reading."

Serena smiled. "And there it is; the Blair Waldorf in you."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she grabbed a croissant.

Serena laughed. "It's not such a bad thing you know. Your mom has her moments."

Cordelia took a bite of her croissant and nodded. "Yeah I guess she does. I mean no one can put together a breakfast for twenty better than a Waldorf."

Serena leaned over and kissed Cordelia's temple. This was the reason she had moved back. She missed these moments with her family. She gave Cordelia one more hug and then picked up a linen napkin and silverware.

"Come on. Let's join the crazy."

Cordelia followed Serena out onto the back porch where everyone was already sitting down. There was hot coffee, tea, mimosas, fresh squeezed orange juice and hot chocolate. The long wooden table was draped in beautiful linen and flowers. It looked like it was a spread out of a Hamptons home & garden magazine.

Cordelia took the seat between her Grandmere and Ned. Eleanor reached a hand out pushing Cordelia's unbrushed hair back over her shoulder.

She leaned over and whispered in Cordelia's ear, "I think you forgot to brush your hair darling."

Cordelia glanced at her mother who was sitting directly across from her. Blair smiled at her as Cordelia ran a hand through her tousled curls.

Blair was twenty-one weeks along and already quite big. As with all her pregnancies she was all baby. She was feeling great and she looked beautiful. She was so happy having the family all together.

A half hour later found Chuck and Nate off to play golf and everyone else had pretty much departed for the beach. Serena, Blair and Cordelia were left sitting at the table as the staff cleared and cleaned up.

Serena had moved to the chair next to Cordelia and Blair had kicked off her sandals propping her feet up on the chair next to her.

They were discussing dinner plans and trying to figure out an exact head count. Blair looked over at her daughter. "Is Sophie coming? I feel like we haven't seen much of her this week. The two of you are usually joined at the hip."

Cordelia shrugged reaching out for her glass of orange juice and taking a sip. "I'm not sure of her plans for today."

If Cordelia was honest with herself she felt awful about fighting with her best friend and she missed her terribly. She knew the cause of the rift was mostly her own fault. Sophie was just being her usual concerned self and Cordelia had lashed out.

Blair knew her daughter and knew something wasn't right. "What's going on with you two?"

Cordelia removed her napkin from her lap placing it on the table and stood up. "Nothing. Can't friends do things separately once in a while? Didn't you ever do something without Aunt Serena?" She pushed her chair in.

Blair, slightly taken aback, nodded. "Of course. I was just asking."

Serena eyed Cordelia suspiciously. "And just for the record the few times your mother and I ever did things separately it was usually because we were fighting about something."

"Like what? Mom sleeping with the love of your life?" She put air quotes around "love of your life". She started to step around the table. "I'm going to go upstairs change and brush my hair so Grandmere can be happy today."

Blair watched her daughter storm from the porch in through the French doors and disappear. She looked back at Serena. "And there is the daughter I know and love. I knew the sweet girl act was too good to last."

Serena sighed. "She's obviously fighting with Sophie. You remember what that's like. She's a lot more like you than you care to admit."

Blair lowered her feet to the ground and pushed herself up. "If I ever spoke to my mother like that it would not have ended this calmly."

Serena got up as well. "You were too afraid of Eleanor. Hell we all were. We still are." Serena walked around the table sliding her friend's arm through hers. They walked into the house together. "I'll go up and talk to her."

Blair sighed with relief. "Thank you. If I go she'll end up spending the day sullen and brooding."

Serena laughed and kissed Blair on the cheek. Leaving her in the kitchen she headed upstairs and to Cordelia's room.

She knocked twice gently. "Cor, it's me."

There was a minute of quiet and then suddenly Cordelia opened the door. "Did she send you up her to fish out of me the big problem?"

Serena rolled her eyes and stepped into the room shoving past her niece. She crossed over to the bed and plopped down. "Come sit down for a minute."

Cordelia hesitated a second or two and realizing her aunt wouldn't leave her alone until she indulged her she shut the door and sat down next to her.

Serena looked around the room. It was sunlit and spacious. It, like the rest of the house, was decorated to the hilt. Everything was of the highest quality and of the greatest beauty. It was so feminine and so Cordelia. Serena felt a slight pang of jealousy at the perfection that was Blair's life and family.

She glanced over at Cordelia. "I'm not a jealous person. I feel in general that I am pretty spectacular and so is my life. But there's been a few times when that emotion has reared its ugly head. One of those times was when your mother had you. You were this perfect beautiful being and while we all adored your brother, including me, you were special. You were a girl and I knew how to be that. I knew Blair was blessed beyond anything to have you. She had all these milestones planned out from the minute she found out your sex. Your first headband, macaron, tea service at the Carlyle, first Dior custom dress, you were five by the way and I was consumed with so much jealousy because I knew instantly that I was going to be replaced. You were going to hold a place in her heart that I would never be able to touch." She reached up and tucked a curl behind Cordelia's ear. "So what did I do? Did I do the mature thing and talk to your mother about this feeling? No. I got into a huge fight with her about," Serena thought for a moment, "you know I can't even remember what it was about but the point is I didn't address the real problem and I missed out on a lot."

Cordelia sighed. "What is your point Aunt Serena?"

"My point is Sophie is your best friend and I know that whatever the problem is it isn't worth throwing your friendship away even for a week or two. Don't miss out on things because you're too stubborn to apologize."

Serena put an arm around her waist and squeezed her to herself. "I love you Cor."

Cordelia suddenly felt a rush of emotion as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her as she started to cry. "I love you too."

Serena pulled back and wiped at her cheeks. "What's going on Cordelia? You look exhausted and you just don't seem yourself."

Cordelia swallowed hard. There was a part of her that wanted to pour her heart out to her aunt and then the reality of the fact that ultimately her aunt's loyalty laid with her parents stopped her. She shook her head as she wiped her cheeks. "You're right. It's this fight with Sophie and I haven't been sleeping much. I'm exhausted."

Serena nodded. "Call your friend. You'll feel better."

Cordelia agreed as her aunt got to her feet. "I will and thanks Aunt Serena."

Serena leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're welcome. I'll see you down at the beach."

Cordelia got up pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Sounds good. See you in a bit."

She dialed her best friend as Serena left the room. Within fifteen minutes it was like their fight had never happened. Sophie being Sophie forgave Cordelia immediately and they made plans for her to come over and spend the day together.

At least one thing in her life was right again.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly. They all celebrated the Fourth on the beach with a huge picnic and fireworks. There were barbeques and parties. Henry and Ana had even come out to spend the rest of the week with the family.

It was the last weekend before everyone all headed back to their real lives. Blair and Chuck had thrown a huge party to celebrate. Everyone was there along with about fifty extra guests. It had been a wonderful night and everyone had had a fantastic time.

The next morning Blair woke feeling slightly nauseous. She got up slowly glancing at the clock. It was only seven thirty. She got out of bed careful not to wake Chuck and went into the bathroom. She rubbed her stomach as she felt a cramp.

She was cursing herself for indulging in the ricotta mousse last night. She never ate such rich things and it obviously hadn't agreed with her.

She pulled down her underwear and sat down on the toilet. Looking down she noticed blood on her panties. She felt her heart begin to beat fast. She grabbed some toilet paper and gently wiped there was blood on the tissue. It was enough to alarm her plus her doctor had given her very specific instructions to call him if she had any spotting whatsoever.

She finished going to the bathroom and was suddenly gripped with fear. What if the cramping was something other than ingesting a high fat dessert? She started to rationalize. She got up, flushed and went to the sink washing her hands. Her thoughts were racing. This was probably nothing she and Chuck had had sex last night. Sometimes with her past pregnancies that would cause a little spotting. But this was more than what she had experienced in the past. She needed to call the doctor.

She then went into the bedroom and called Chuck's name softly. He didn't respond until she called a second time. He rolled over to look at her perched on the edge of the bed. He instantly came awake glancing at the clock.

"Blair? What's wrong?" He could tell by her face, which was pale, that something wasn't right. He pushed himself upright running a hand through his hair. His head was aching he had drank way too much last night.

"I'm bleeding. It's enough to worry me." She was starting to cry.

Chuck pulled her into his arms. She was only twenty-one weeks nearly twenty-two. He was trying to figure out in his head what that meant.

He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "Did you call Dr. Stevenson?"

She shook her head. "I was just going to."

He knew he had to stay calm for her. "Okay. You call him and I'm going to arrange to have the helicopter ready to go in fifteen minutes. We'll be at the hospital in an hour and a half." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Everything is going to be fine."

She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I love you." She was petrified.

He pulled her into his arms once again and hugged her tightly. "I love you too."

Blair got up and called Dr. Stevenson. He wanted to see her immediately. He would meet them at Lenox Hill Hospital.

Chuck woke Eleanor and Cyrus and explained what was going on and asked them to stay with the children. Eleanor was shaken and wanted to go with them. Chuck calmed her down and finally convinced her that staying in the Hamptons and helping out with the kids was the best thing she could do for them. He promised to call her as soon as they knew anything.

Two and half hours later and Blair had already had an ultrasound after which Dr. Stevenson said nothing except that he wanted to perform a vaginal ultrasound which he had after the arrival of a prenatal specialist that he had called in to assist him.

He had been very vague as he performed all the tests and it wasn't sitting well with Chuck. He became extremely irritable the longer they went without answers. Dr. Stevenson explained several times that he wanted to be completely sure of everything before they made any diagnosis.

Finally he told Blair that they would give her a few minutes to dress again while he and his colleague discussed everything and they would be back in to talk to them.

Chuck paced as Blair, who had been surprisingly quiet through the appointment, redressed. As he paced he complained about the lack of information.

Blair turned her back to him and asked him to zip her dress for her. He stepped over and pulled the zipper up. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind resting his hands on her stomach.

She placed her ownhands on top of his. Chuck kissed her neck. "I just want to know what's going on."

Blair nodded. "Me too. I need to know he's going to be okay."

Dr. Stevenson returned closing the door behind him. "Blair why don't you sit down."

Blair sat back down on the edge of the exam table while Chuck stood next to her placing his arm around her shoulders.

Dr. Stevenson glanced at the ultrasound picture again. He then shut the file and put it aside. He stood in front of Chuck and Blair and took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Alright, I'm not going to sugar coat anything."

"We don't want you to. We want to know exactly what is going on," Chuck interrupted.

Dr. Stevenson raised his hand. "I know you're frustrated with me right now Mr. Bass but the last thing I wanted to do was give a diagnosis until I was one hundred percent sure."

Blair reached up squeezing Chuck's hand. "We appreciate that Dr. Stevenson. What can you tell us now?"

"First off the good news. Your baby boy is not in any kind of distress. His heartbeat is strong and he looks to be in perfect health."

Blair sighed with relief. "Thank God."

Dr. Stevenson nodded. "Now for the not so good news; you have something called partial placenta previa. What that means is that your placenta is partially blocking your cervix. It's not at the top of the uterus where it should be. In many situations like this it'll correct itself over time. However given the bleeding and your age not to mention that this is your fifth pregnancy we need to be overly cautious. I recommend complete bed rest."

Blair immediately began to sob. "I can't do that. I have my job and my children."

Chuck hugged her to himself. Dr. Stevenson reached out for a tissue and handed her a couple. Blair took them and started wiping her eyes.

"Blair this is serious. If the placenta does not move back into place then it could cause all kinds of complications including preterm birth, hemorrhaging, stillbirth and worse."

Chuck looked at him. "Worse? Like what?"

"Like death. This is not something to mess around with." Dr. Stevenson decided direct was best.

"Isn't there something you can do? Surgery or medication." Chuck was going into fix it mode.

Dr. Stevenson shook his head. "No this is it. Sometimes steroids can be given to help increase the lung development in the fetus in case of preterm delivery but I don't want to risk that with Blair. The best course of care is bed rest and frequent checkups. I will of course do house calls. I would like to come see you tomorrow and if there is any more bleeding than what you are having now you need to come in immediately. The bleeding should subside if it doesn't we may have to look at other options like hospital stay but I don't want to worry about that now."

"Should she be admitted today?" Chuck was frightened to take her home.

Blair started to cry again. "I'm not staying in the hospital."

Dr. Stevenson reached out touching her knee. "That won't be necessary Blair. As long as she gets home and in bed we have no reason to think things will not correct themselves." He looked intently at Blair. "This means no stairs, no leaving the house. You can get up for meals, bathroom, shower things like that but the rest I would like to see you lying down. It also means absolutely no sex or things that would jar the body like exercise. I would recommend some sort of gentle massage of the arms and legs to prevent blood clotting but that is it."

"We had sex last night. Did that cause this?" Chuck was worried he had hurt her and their baby.

"No. You know from the previous pregnancies that sex is safe. Doctors are not a hundred percent sure what causes this. We have our theories but that's it. Sex is not one of them. Unfortunately though from here on in it can be life threatening."

He glanced at Blair again. "Do you have any other questions Blair?"

She shook her head tears still falling down her cheeks. Dr. Stevenson gave her a soft smile. "It's going to be okay. I am available day or not as always. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call. I know this seems overwhelming and not how you envisioned spending the last part of your pregnancy but it really is the safest thing we can do right now for you and your baby. We would like to get you past 31 weeks. That is our goal. The longer he can stay where he is the better."

Blair nodded her head in agreement. Chuck hugged her again and she turned into him burying her head in the front of his shirt. Chuck rubbed her back kissing the top of her head. "We'll do whatever it takes to make that happen Dr. Stevenson. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. I'll see you tomorrow morning Blair around nine." He reached out and shook Chuck's hand. "You guys did the right thing by coming in." He reached out and patted Blair's back. "See you all tomorrow."

As soon as the door was closed and they were alone Chuck pulled back from Blair a bit and wiped her face with his handkerchief. "Hey it's going to be okay. This is a bump in the road that we can get through."

She nodded. "What about work?" She was trying to catch her breath.

"Eleanor is here she can help out and you can do almost everything from our bedroom. I know this is difficult for you Blair but as long as he's okay and you're okay it's all worth it right?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yes. I know that. Take me home."

He took her hand and helped her ease herself off the table. He was frightened to move her at all.

* * *

The entire car ride home Chuck was a nervous wreck. They got home and he got her settled upstairs before heading to his office to make phone calls. Eleanor was first and she immediately told him she and Cyrus would remain in New York indefinitely. Chuck was so relieved. That right there solved a number of issues. He then called Serena and arranged for her to keep Ned in the Hamptons with her so he could finish his tennis camp which was ending on Friday. Serena agreed of course and said that she too would return to Manhattan to help out for the rest of the summer.

Chuck's last call was to Dorota. No one was going to be more important to Blair than her. She was at the house within the hour and Blair was finally able to relax a little.

Chuck realized how lucky they were to have the means and family support to get through this. More than anything everyone would have to come together to keep Blair calm and things running as smoothly as possible.

By the time he crawled into bed next to her that night she had seemed to accept the reality of the situation. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. As long as she was safe nothing else mattered.


End file.
